Soulbound
by GoddessOfTheCarries
Summary: (Resumed, rewritten a few chapters) Kalista and Nami meets unexpectedly one day, but what was even more surprising to everyone was that they were slowly, but surely falling in love. With their burdened pasts and lives catching up to them, and an unknown enemy starting to tear the whole world apart, would they manage to make it through and restore peace... together? Contains lemon.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hey guys :3 Its my first story published, and I wish you all will enjoy it! Personally I really enjoy playing Kalista ADC and Nami support, so when me and my friend gets to do it together, I get hyper. Now, I officially ship it! (Yeah I know, I'm damn weird sometimes XD) Feel free to comment anything about it, I accept critics well :D Please do not read if you hate this ship, any of the characters, or just don't wanna read about the lemons later on. You can always go back and read something else :)**

 **PS: Even if you are just discouraged by lemons in general, it does not play a major part in the storyline. You can easily enjoy most of this story without needing to read the lemons, which would be at the very end of the story anyway. There will also be a warning in that chapter to notify you, just in case.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Oh, I bet this is just another losing battle for you all," a voice said from the darkness. In the summoning room, ten summoners stood, the magic glowing being the only light in the dark room.

"Don't act cocky yet. I promise, I will not go easy on you." Another summoner from the opposite team grinned at his opponent.

"Let's just move on to the summoning already!" One particularly impatient summoner said. The other summoner's glanced at each other before one of them said, "We'll have 5 minutes to discuss our strategies.

* * *

"Are you serious, Mark? Kindred?" Dave said with annoyance and frustration.

"We already have a lot of CC. Gnar himself is probably enough for that."

"And our support?"

"According to the statistics-" Martin kicked the summoner before he could continue speaking. "We have no time to hear your lectures, smartass. We all know what you are trying to say anyway."

Jake gave him an indignant look. "I was just about to say Nami's win rate is pretty high these few days. Maybe we can consider choosing her, since the enemy will probably not even remember her."

"That's easy. I know the best synergies with Nami, I've laned with her many times before."

"Yeah, sure you do. We have almost every kind of CC needed anyway, and there are no AD Carries that can provide that much of it now."

"There is, actually. She has been kind of forgotten nowadays, but I think she and Nami will work well."

"Double knockups are amazing, I agree."

"Yeah, so that will be it."

The summoners gave each other a nod before they all said,

"Good luck."

* * *

"Nothing counters CC than more CC. Lissandra does well as our mid laner."

"You don't want to get all-ined by a Yasuo or Zed nowadays!"

"It's enough!"

"No. I say Anivia is a better pick. As long as you are not planning to troll. Just farm and scale to the lategame. We should rule it by then."

"Who works well with Sivir?"

"Lulu should do. And just in case they choose any stupid mobile assassins we have a way to counter it."

"Are you sure about it? You know, we should have no trouble in major fights, but in lane..."

"In lane what?"

"You know, if they choose her."

"Impossible. Why would anyone pick her nowadays? Supports that work well with her aren't even popular anymore, if there are any left."

"It is not really easy to deal with her, you know. Especially if she has a support that can just lock you down for years."

"I do agree with him. If she gets ahead we'll never reach her in the backline."

"It's fine. Even if we can't win the lane, we have better teamfight presence. And it doesn't mean that they will automatically have a better frontline, anyway."

"We'll definitely wreck them in teamfights, don't worry."

"We never worry."

The summoners all agreed before they got ready for the summoning ritual.

* * *

 **"Attention everyone. Attention everyone. A match is about to begin."**

Every champion sitting in vision of the broadcasting crystals around the Institute Of War looked up. The champions were beginning to get summoned.

"I hope we get some sick plays."

"I'm pretty sure they'll rule the lane again!"

Discussions about the match began to be heard all over the place, until the summoning process began.

Everyone watched as the summoners called down their champions.

* * *

 **That's the end of the prologue. Yeah, I know, its a pretty rough start for me, but things will get interesting soon, I promise. So far at least you all know what's going on in the summoners' minds when they are choosing their champions.**

 **See you all next chapter.**

 **~Frosty**


	2. How It Began

**Author's Notes:**

 **So here is where everything starts to get exciting! I know my English is bad sometimes, so feel free to correct my mistakes and leave a review at that :D Also, the feelings between them do not start to show that fast yet, and keep in mind that in later chapters especially they will be a bit OOC.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **How It Began  
**

 **"Nami, The Tidecaller, you have been summoned."**

The booming voice sounded through the hallways of the Institute Of War, alerting every champion around. Nami sighed before exiting her room, waiting for her to be summoned to the Fields Of Justice. Really, this is already the fifth match today... For some reason, the summoners seemed to like Nami's style on this particular day. She usually wasn't that popular.

After a short while, blue light surrounded the Marai, as she was suddenly in a room where her teammates were already waiting. Nami glanced around. Usually, the supports were the second last to be summoned. She was glad to see Fizz, one of the champions she could consider a friend. He gave her the usual smug grin he had on his face, and she just smiled back in response. Gnar was being Gnar as usual, hopping around and babbling something that only he and that one yordle named Lulu seemed to understand. Meanwhile, their jungler, Kindred was giving Nami a curious look. Nami had only seen them once or twice in matches before, and she guessed it was probably the same for them. Wolf muttered something to Lamb, who patted his head and mumbled back in response.

Where was the AD Carry? Usually the champion was the last to be summoned, but the enemy team's AD Carry, Sivir, had already arrived long ago. Who will I be supporting today? Nami couldn't help but wonder. Was it the Purifier? A lot of summoners seemed to like the duo, alongside Vayne, who was frequently summoned as well.

After a moment, a blue glow appeared next to Nami. Her lane partner had arrived. Why did the blue glow last so long? And it wasn't completely blue now, it has a greenish tinge to it...

Nami gasped.

Everyone in the League knew about the Shadow Isles, and there were already many champions that came from that haunted island. But Nami had never seen this champion, let alone know who she is. As the summoning magic ended, a faint greenish-blue glow could still be seen.

 _Who is she?_

As the five champion were teleported to the Rift, Nami tried to subtly study the new Champion. The AD Carry, to be more exact. Nami had not been summoned frequently these days, and she had never laned - or faced with her duo partner today. Despite not having the chance to talk to her yet, the Marai quickly felt herself grow interested. The specter was a blue-green color, with a few what seems to be like spears on her back. In her hand was another one of those blue spears, which seemed to be non-existent and just a trick of light, like those illusions Lux was famous for creating. Yet again, even if no words were spoken, Nami sensed a deep, strong emotion always present beside her.

Suddenly, Nami felt herself floating on the platform of Summoner's Rift. Gnar studied the specter with those curious cute eyes, not babbling for once. Kindred seemed to just give her a knowing look before immediately heading off with their items. Fizz just plainly ignored her presence, and excitedly went down the mid lane without a word.

Deciding that she would talk to her AD Carry in lane, Nami quickly bought her starting items under the instructions of her summoner, and headed off to the lane besides the new champion.

 _Nami?_

She heard her summoner call for her through the mental connection they had established for the match. Even with telepathy, her summoner's voice sounded a bit unsure.

 _Yes?_ She replied mentally.

 _You see the new champion, right? I've been informed that you have never met her before._

 _Yeah._

 _There is a process she will carry out later that might seem a little... weird. Do not panic if you suddenly feel like you're dying or something._

 _Dying?_ Nami didn't mean to send the word to her summoner, but he heard it anyways.

 _Don't worry, it's not dying literally. It means dying on the Rift, when a champion slays you. But don't worry, it is harmless._

Sure enough, as Nami drifted over to her tower, the new champion began to remove a spear that was embedded in her breastplate. It was unlike the other spears on her back, which seemed to fade once in a while. The spear she was using now was black and more menacing looking somehow.

It was after she threw the spear in front of Nami that she felt like she was unable to move.

Following her summoner's instructions, Nami did not panic. Slowly, she felt like she was just slain by an enemy, but the feeling was lighter, more foreign somehow, and no pain was present, unlike the times where she was actually killed on the battlefield, which always sent a surge of pure magical energy through her before she was sent into another realm somehow.

When the process ended, Nami was back to normal, where she stood at the same place she had been before. A faint blue-green tether now formed between her and the new champion, and that was when she spoke her first words to Nami.

"Our fates are intertwined."

Her voice was strong, and it seemed to echo in Nami's ears even after she had finished speaking. There was a hidden tone of anger and fierce determination in it that Nami could sense. Close up, Nami got an even clearer look of her AD Carry.

Despite her being a specter, and the fact that anyone, including Nami, should be scared of any creature that hailed from the Shadow Isles, she actually found her... intriguing, in a good way. There was a way about her posture that reminded Nami of those noble knights who died on the battlefields, fighting without fear and selflessly sacrificing themselves for a cause.

 _Was that how she died too..?_

 **"Minions have spawned!"**

On the call of the announcer, the two of them walked into the center of the lane. Their opponents were Sivir and Lulu, who also immediately began the farming process. Her AD Carry started to throw her spears into the enemy minions, occasionally shifting to attack Sivir when she got too close.

As her summoner had said, Nami had never once laned with this champion before. Besides the awkwardness, she had no idea how her combat style was. Did she have to win the lane and bully their lane opponents like Lucian, or is she a hyper-carry like Tristana, who just aimed to last hit as many minions as possible? Was she an aggressive or passive laner? What are her skills?

Through the modification of their abilities using summoner magic, they are able to perform up to four skills, which had a recharge time and it cost some of their resource which the summoners refer to as mana to use. Of course, Nami had no idea what her four skills were, let alone know how to use them.

 _Nami?_ Her summoner's voice sounded through her head again.

 _I have no idea how to-_

 _I understand. Just do what you usually do, and when the important part of her abilities come, I'll tell you._

Nami had no choice but to obey her summoner, since she really had no idea how to engage (or disengage) for her AD Carry. Right now, she let the farming go on undisturbed.

 _You see that sign above the minions she is attacking, right?_

Her summoner's voice came too fast for her to register that she was actually caught by surprise. _Yes, I do. Is that a passive or something?_

 _Indeed it is. When you can last hit a minion with that sign, go for it._  
Nami did as she was told. Surprisingly, it seemed to give her AD Carry all the experience and gold, while also simultaneously speeding up the farming process. Once they hit level 6, both decided to recall.

As they reappeared at the fountain again, Nami stared at her lane partner again. She didn't feel the same intimidation coming from all other Shadow Isles champions, instead she only saw a natural beauty, that was hidden behind the veil of anger that always seemed to be present.

Without actually thinking about it, Nami opened the mental link between her and her summoner. _What's her name, anyway? I've never been told._

To her surprise, her summoner chuckled in response. _I guess you will know it sooner or later._

Before she could say anything in response, a ping from Kindred's summoner alerted them that they were coming to their lane. By now, everyone had hit level 6, and it was a fairly slow match since nothing happened except for a few towers getting whacked a few times. No major advantage was shown by either side.

Upon reaching their lane, Sivir and Lulu came into view. Before Nami could react, both champions aggressively jumped on them. Two bolts of magical energy fired from Lulu's staff, and Nami could feel its slowing effect take place. Sivir immediately followed up with her series of bouncing attacks.

With a final warning cry from the Kindred, they leapt out of the bush, followed by three arrows fired into their enemies' faces. A little taken aback by the sudden assault, Lulu shielded her AD Carry with a barrier of magic as they slowly began to back away.

It was then Nami felt herself dragged into another dimension.

 _This is not death,_ Nami realized. She was right above the battlefield, just not so high, and there was a strange power radiating through her somehow...

Before her summoner could even say anything, she somehow knew exactly what she must do. And she did it.

Feeling an immense surge of power through her body, Nami flung herself at the fleeing Sivir, with Lulu close beside her. As she hit the ground, she was immediately at a distance away from them, knocking them up. The Kindred followed up with no hesitation, passionately enjoying their hunt. Her AD Carry also followed up quickly, using those hopping moves every time she attacks, quickly catching up to their enemy laners who were desperately trying to flee. Even though Sivir managed to block one of Nami's earlier engages earlier, there was absolutely no escape.

Somehow, her AD Carry triggered an ability, before a ripping sound was emanated from the fleeing Sivir.

 **"First blood!"**

Seeing her getting closer to the enemy tower, Nami quickly activated her ability - Tidecaller's Blessing - on her duo partner. She was immediately sped up, and her attacks got more relentless until she finally ripped the spears embedded in Lulu with the same ability.

 **"Double kill!"**

A glowing light appeared above the Kindred, signalling that their hunt is complete, for now. They seem to wander back to the jungle with delight as Nami cast her recall.

 _What in the world just happened..?_

Somehow, Nami knew exactly what she had to do, exactly when to do it. Despite all the awkwardness with her new partner, she smiled at the two kills she helped her AD Carry made.

As she prepared to leave the base, however, she found her duo partner right beside her, giving her a weird look she had never seen before. To Nami, it looked a bit like confusion and...

Admiration.

How would such emotions be displayed on a supposed nightmare from the Shadow Isles? And yet when Nami looked back, she felt an instant surge of excitement.

Before she could say anything, her AD Carry spoke.

"How...did you know?"

She just gave her a confused look.

"When I used my ultimate." So her AD Carry had more sense than most of the other champions who come from the Shadow Isles. Most of them don't even know terms such as skill, cooldowns and even ultimates. But she did. In fact, she understood.

"I don't know. I just have an instinct, I guess."

Even though mostly expressionless, her partner gave her a slight nod before moving back to lane again.

"Wait!" The words came out before she could even think twice.

Her AD Carry turned around. Nami didn't know why, but saying these words seemed a little bit hard. "What's your name?"

Without actually answering her, she turned away from her and started going back to her lane again. But just as Nami felt the disappointment, she heard her say:

"Kalista... yes, that was our name."

* * *

 **And that marks the end of Chapter 1. As usual, leave a comment if you have anything to say! Also, my chapters may switch from Nami's POV to Kalista's later. Next chapter is about to get more exciting!**

 **~Frosty**


	3. Surprise and Realizations

**Author's Notes :**

 **Hey everyone :3 It's Frosty here again, with a new chapter. Again, I don't have much to say, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter of a major fight scene! And yes, minor first signs of romance are here too :D**

* * *

 **Surprise And Realizations**

After the fight in the bot lane, the match had been fairly uneventful. Gnar and Kindred managed to take down the enemy top laner - Nasus once, Fizz had been forcing Anivia to play passive so far and has nearly destroyed the mid lane tower. Once, while attempting to counter jungle, Rek'Sai managed to take the Kindred down. Otherwise, nothing interesting really happened.

Her AD Carry had introduced herself as Kalista - but she had no idea why she said "we" instead of "I". Yet, Kalista knew how to use the terms "me", "my" and so on. Nami couldn't help but develop a strong interest in her. She didn't know why, laning with her just gave her a whole new experience. Sure, it started a little awkwardly, but she had to admit that it felt nice.

With a ping from Kindred's summoner, all the champions from the blue team moved towards the dragon pit, Nami putting a few wards on the way. However, as they attempted to kill the dragon, a familiar scream tore through the Rift.

Sure enough, Rek'Sai dashed straight for the Cloud Drake, and all it took was a ward to know that the whole enemy team was catching up.

It was a trap. They meant to have this teamfight.

Gnar, at the moment, turned into a monstrous version of himself. The prehistoric yordle gave a growl before using his ultimate to just shove the entire enemy team into the walls. Everyone began to attack relentlessly. As soon as the stunning effect wore off, the enemy team quickly reengaged the fight.

With a shout, Lulu cast her ultimate on Rek'Sai, who was standing closest to the team. Instantly, Nami felt h, berself being knock backed. Her gaze somehow turned to one of horror as the highest damage dealers - Sivir and Anivia began to focus fire Kalista.

 _No way!_ Nami thought defiantly. She sent out a bubble to trap Sivir, but it missed Anivia, who got the chance to summon a perfect ice wall at the exit of the dragon pit, trapping everyone inside. Kindred made a low growl before dashing over and fired arrows at Anivia, but it was too late.

Sivir's boomerang flew in the air just as the stun wore off. Although champions have been protected by magic to prevent any feelings of pain and death, when the attacks were strong enough, there will usually be a surge of stronger uncontrolled magic that makes the champion feel like they have been struck by lightning. Nami could have swore she saw Kalista wince slightly when Anivia blasted her with Frostbite.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar feeling of rage came over. Without actually thinking, she yelled out loud. "How dare you!"

Nami released her Tidal Wave, earning a few curses out of Sivir who took the direct impact. Seeing this as an opportunity, Fizz hopped onto her and immediately dashed through, hitting her hard with his pole.

 **"An enemy has been slain!"**

Just at that moment Kalista's ultimate immediately dragged Nami out of danger completely while Anivia only attempted to retreat as Fizz slowed her. Nami could detect her panic rising when she dashed for her and the other alive champions.

Lulu and Anivia were completely disabled by that blow, allowing Kalista to quickly reposition with her passive and started to madly throw her spears at an inhuman speed. Although Nami knew this was all temporary summoner magic, she could see the grace and agility shown by her hops, the way she could immediately hop in and out of danger any time she wants.

 **"Double kill!"**

The feeling of pure joy rushed through Nami, but before she could rejoice, Rek'Sai snarled angrily before attempting to duel Kindred, completely ignoring Gnar who was beginning to turn back to normal.

Nami quickly healed the low-health Kalista with her Ebb And Flow before it bounced off to Rek'Sai and Kindred respectively. However, she knew the squishy Kindred was no match for Rek'Sai. Gnar turned back into his normal form as he just flung his boomerang, barely even damaging the Void Burrower's health bar.

Nasus had already attempted to flee, so every team member alive focused on Rek'Sai. However, Kindred's health bar was deleted faster than expected and none of them could do anything.

 **"An ally has been slain!"**

Seeing the fight turning around, Nasus turned around before unleashing his Fury Of The Sands, making him turn enormous for a few seconds. Quickly he used Siphoning Strike to take out the already weakened Fizz. Both of the remaining enemy champions turned to Nami. She knew she had one escape option.

Quickly, Nami flashed over the wall of the dragon pit. Much to her delight, Rek'Sai had completely forgotten about the dragon, allowing Kalista to last hit with her signature ability. The power of the Cloud Drake coursed through Nami's whole body as she quickly turned back to the fight.

Kalista didn't need to flash over the wall; she simply just hopped through, alongside Gnar. They could hear Nasus growl in annoyance. The remaining champions all recalled back to their base. Nami gave Kalista a smile, and she just nodded slightly in response.

However, she could've swore she'd seen her gaze soften - just a little, for one moment.

* * *

 **"Enemy turret destroyed!"**

By now, Nami's team had pushed from the mid lane into the enemy base. All had decided to kill the Baron Nashor, and all of them were charging in the base for a final attack. All champions on the Rift were alive, ready to face whatever attack that came. Once again Nami knocked the whole enemy team up thanks to Kalista's ultimate, followed by her own. Their team managed to kill Sivir and Anivia, letting them force down the inhibitor.

 **"Ally super minions now spawning!"**

The Kindred and Fizz began scraping at the Nexus Tower's remaining health. However, they didn't notice Rek'Sai tunneling straight for them. At the last minute, Kindred leapt out of the way, but Fizz wasn't so lucky.

Nami heard the dismayed yell her friend made before he flopped to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Just at that moment, Gnar forced down the tower on their right side, before hopping over and transforming into the beast again.

Lulu quickly put her Wild Growth spell on Nasus, who grown twice his normal size. As if he wasn't big enough, Nasus, at the same time used his ultimate to grow even larger, towering over Nami and the Kindred.

With a swift strike, Nasus took out half of Nami's health as she let out a slight scream of pain. She proceeded to heal herself, making it bounce over to Nasus and the Kindred as well. Gnar took the opportunity to quickly destroy the other remaining tower.

As Lulu's spell wore off, Kalista immediately followed up with a quick series of auto-attacks. Gnar decided to pounce on the isolated Nasus as well. Surprisingly, it was really, really hard to even reduce his health bar by a little, since every one of his attacks restored life to him. Triumphantly, Nasus unleashed a powerful Siphoning Strike which instantly deleted Gnar from the scene. Even Nami could sense the powerful surge of pain as the yordle cried in dismay before he too went unresponsive.

The three squishy members of the team were left with a rampaging Nasus. Nami had a terrible feeling that one of them will die to this almost unkillable dog-human hybrid. The Kindred had a better plan. They vaulted over to the exposed enemy Nexus, and began attacking it quickly.

Nasus didn't seem to notice. He chased after Nami who cast her heal again, temporarily giving her a movement speed boost, but she knew she wouldn't outrun Nasus for long. Everyone knew of his signature slowing ability - Wither - that ensures almost no one could escape. It dawned on Nami that she realized _she_ was about to die.

However, the slowing effect never came. She opened her eyes. Nasus seemed to forget about her existence as he turned to Kalista. It was then Nami noticed the purple smoke transferred onto her AD Carry, who had no options to escape. In the background, Rek'Sai tried to catch Kindred as they kited about, trying to hit the Nexus as much as possible. Lamb seemed to shoot them a look that signaled something. A ping from their summoner told them everything.

Nami used Tidecaller's Blessing on herself, returning some of the slow to Nasus. Kalista flashed over Nami, towards the Kindred whose health was rapidly dropping. Nami knew Nasus will still catch one of them, and he most probably will go for the AD Carry instead of her. In a last act of sacrifice, she cast her heal on Kalista, enabling her to get to the safety of Kindred's ultimate. Rek'Sai screamed in fury and Nasus looked at her with a smug grin.

Even though she knew she would never get to the circle of invulnerability in time, she tried. Nami's health dropped fast. Really, really fast. She closed her eyes as she approached the Kindred. _Just a little more, just a -_

A bright purple glow surrounded Nasus's staff as he slammed it downwards on her. In a split second, Nami completely gasped at her fate before she opened her eyes, expecting herself to be dead already.

But she wasn't.

Right before the excruciating pain set in, another kind of magic flowed through - a friendly effect. A green glow surrounded her as she instantly sped into the area. At that moment, Kindred's arrows pierced the Nexus crystal, followed by a angry yell of Rek'Sai and a annoyed growl of Nasus.

 **"Victory!"**

Nami's body pulsed with delight. They won - she managed to support her team well enough till they were carried to victory. Although she had to admit most of the kills were done by Kalista. A blue light engulfed all the champions on the Rift as they were teleported back into the summoning chambers.

Nami's summoner gave her a look of pure amazement. "I've never seen anyone do anything like you two," he said.

"'You two?'" Nami looked at him, confused.

"You and your AD Carry." Nami noticed Kalista's summoner was giving her a weird look as well. "None of the duo laners have ever did so well in my experience."

"Thanks." They exchanged a smile. However, Nami realized she had one unanswered question.

"Who saved me at the last moment?" she just blurted out. Instead of her summoner's answer, Kalista's summoner gave a chuckle before turning to her.

"Kalista did."

Nami stared at the summoner, temporarily at a loss of words. She quickly glanced from the summoner to Kalista, then returned her gaze to her own summoner.

"It was a pleasure to be working with you, Nami. I hope we see each other again some time later."

"Same here. Good game," Nami said indirectly to everyone in the room. And she didn't wait for her summoner to say anything else before she left the room.

What she didn't notice was a pair of bluish eyes watching her as she left.

* * *

 **That was a bit short for this chapter, but the exact interaction is coming up next! Yup, you've heard right, the first actual direct conversation between Nami and her (beloved) AD Carry is coming soon. Until then, stay tuned!**

 **~Frosty**


	4. A Strange Feeling

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hi everyone! Its none other than** **Frosty here, with a new chapter most of you would probably be waiting for! I'm trying to keep my updating schedule one chapter a day, but I might be busy and delay the publishing of a new chapter a bit. Sorry for any long waits in the future!**

 **Aside from that, like I mentioned in the previous chapters, I will switch the POV and now we get to know how Kalista feels through all this! Meanwhile, Nami is still going to be featured, don't worry. I will never forget my favorite support for no reason! XD  
**

* * *

 **A Strange Feeling  
**

She watched as her support from the previous game went out of the room.

No... this wasn't right. She was just a temporary ally from the game. Nothing more. After all, who was Kalista to actually be acquainted with her? She kept reminding herself that she was no longer human, no longer in the mortal world. There will be no more interactions between her and other mortals - aside from those she was going to eliminate.

But she couldn't.

Kalista knew her sole purpose was to punish betrayers in this world. In her life, she died - being betrayed by her own people. Not just anyone - her first betrayer was as clear as day. He was in the League now, probably enjoying every moment of watching his victims suffer, fake or not. Honestly, Kalista found her purpose of her new "life" in the world of the dead because she didn't want any more mortals to die innocently, watching helplessly as their trusted ones stabbed them in the back. She knew they never deserved to die that way. That's why she wanted all betrayers to get the punishment they actually deserved.

It had been some time since she was introduced to the League Of Legends, by the High Summoners who did every damn thing they could think of to recruit new champions. However, champions from the Shadow Isles like her are not bound to the League's rules: they were simply free to move about, usually out of plain sight, and were only summoned through magical links the summoners have established. For this reason, most of them were not always available for summoning. In fact, it was a rare occurrence that she had been called today - the summoners used to summon her for over 10 times in a day when she was first introduced - but now she barely visits the Rift anymore, until today.

In all of her past experiences, her support would _never_ know how to use her ultimate. Some would go into a state of panic, some would get confused and completely lands on wrong spots, some completely didn't understand what is the purpose of her ultimate ability at all. She had to admit she had rolled her eyes multiple times.

However, it was also extra surprising - and intriguing, that a support she had never once laned with before immediately knew how to follow up, and did it perfectly like it was her thousandth time doing it.

Kalista didn't know why, but she felt a feeling she couldn't quite describe when she marked her as an oathsworn ally. Normally she only communicated with her support to make use of her passive on her Sentinel ability and her ultimate, but when she did it on - what was her name again? - she felt different. It felt foreign, like the humanity she had lost so long ago. Occasionally, scraps of what she had been in real life shown, and never truly lost in her current state, but this was totally different.

If she was completely honest, the feeling was a strange sense of calm, followed by safeness. She had the feeling whenever she was near her, she would never die. It felt like the protecting wasn't just for the game's sake, but a feeling that lingered even long after their victory.

And the worst part is - she did something to show her thoughts aloud.

At the end, something had struck her. Normally she would just focus-fire the Nexus to win the game when she was at that stage, but she didn't. She watched as the smug Nasus tried to kill her support, who was utterly helpless after saving their team. At the last moment, an instinct kicked in, and she had used what they called a Summoner Spell - Heal - to restore just the health she needed for one more second. And she succeeded. She got to complete safety as the Nexus went down.

Kalista honestly didn't know what happened to her. She had lost count of how many times her support just saved her, often having to risk her own life for it. And she was actually pretty impressed that she knew how to chain a perfect combo with her own ultimate. And at the moment she stared at the enemy top laner, she was pretty sure she only felt one thing.

Anger.

She was usually pretty angry-sounding, shaped by her past and all the pain she had suffered. But this was a different kind of anger - like she wanted nothing more than to strangle the dog-headed Ascended being herself before stabbing him with a spear, but not for the usual reason. It shocked her upon knowing that the reason of the anger she had felt was because the thought of having him kill her was _completely unbearable_.

Why? What had made her do it? Maybe it was because she was trying to repay her for all the countless times she saved her. Maybe she was just showing her some appreciation. But Kalista felt more than that. A surge of lost humanity came up within her, when she was looking at the Marai. She had never seen any more of her kind in the League, but she was pretty sure they dwell deep within the ocean. But she was the supposed Tidecaller, who was on a quest to save her own race.

She found her to be incredibly graceful and nice. Most supports were scared of her, but she went along easily, creating the best plays Kalista had ever seen. Did her support actually took account of her action?

 _Damn, and I forgot to ask her name..._ Usually she wasn't that bad at remembering names, but she had never seen her before, and she had of course never taken notice of her matches, if there were any. She knew most of the League champions, but some she never got to know, including her.

Kalista wasn't aware that she was actually thinking _I must see her again._ But she decided to go back to the Isles to clear her thoughts for now. She left through a magical portal that teleported champions like her out of the League, and headed towards the direction of the cursed island.

And as she passed the sea that spread below her, she could only think of the gleaming scales of the Marai.

* * *

Nami had returned to her room after the match. No other summoners called for her, which was pretty lucky. She had something else to do in mind - something way more important.

She had to know why Kalista had saved her, when she could just outright ignore her. Why had she paid more attention to her than any other AD Carry? Why had she gotten so angry whenever the enemy tried to kill her? She managed to keep her alive most of the game, but there was once or twice she couldn't save her in time, and both times she swore she felt like ripping her enemies apart, literally.

But how could she contact her? It was basically impossible to find her now, especially she might be back to whatever business she usually does. And Nami will have no idea what she was going to do or where she was going without some help. Unless...

It was dangerous. She could really get lost and be in trouble. But somehow Nami wasn't afraid. She knew it was damn dangerous to even walk close to that place, but she didn't actually care, as long as she could find Kalista, it would be worth it.

However, Nami knew she needed backup, just in case she couldn't find her again. It was time to have a talk with one of the summoners she actually knew, and liked.

She went straight to the summoner chambers, where she could easily find any one of them by their names on the doors. When she had finally found the room with the name "Tom" marked on the door, she knocked on it a few times. After a moment, a young summoner came out from behind the door. Despite being young, he was one of the more skilled summoners with magic, and was often called when a summoning goes wrong or when magic works the wrong way (specifically on champions). He beamed upon seeing Nami.

"Ah, it's been a long time! How are you, Nami?"

"Good as always. How about you, Tom?"

"I've never been more happy to see you. I've heard that your win rates are very high now, and good news, I will be summoning you tomorrow!"

"That's great." It wasn't a lie, Nami loved to be under the control of a summoner she knew. "Tom, I want to ask you a favor."

"Oh, anything, anything." He gave her a wide smile.

"Is it possible to arrange me with a specific AD Carry in the match?"

Tom gave her a confused look. "Why? Usually it is the summoner's own choice, depending on how skilled they are at using the champion."

"Umm..." How could Nami explain this? That she had some weird interactions with Kalista in the previous match? That she was even planning to take a journey to one of the most dangerous places in Runeterra just to see her?

"I found out that I work very well with her. We completely wrecked our enemies in the previous match and if we are matched again, I'm pretty sure the summoners will like it!" It was completely true, although of course Nami wouldn't say the real reason. Not for now.

"Hmm, I suppose I can arrange this with my friend. She hasn't been with me for quite some time now, but I can easily ask for it."

"I couldn't thank you more, Tom."

"It's no problem, really! I remember the matches you've won me." He grinned. "Let me take a guess at who is it - is it the Night Hunter? You two make some pretty sick plays from what I remember."

"Actually, no." She chuckled. "I only met her for the first time today. She calls herself Kalista."

Tom opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I - are you sure? You have to be kidding me!"

"I'm not." But his reaction of surprise wasn't the 'I'm so scared that I feel like I want to die' type of surprise, instead he beamed even more.

"The summoner I told you about just now absolutely loves her. Willow will be so happy to finally get a support that could lane with her with extreme coordination! And she will be even more hyped when I tell her that you actually requested it."

In response, Nami gave him a huge smile. "Thank you so much! I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!"

"Same. It's so nice to finally have a game with one of my favorite champions in the League!"

"Let's wish each other good luck. I have to attend to some important business right now, but you can be sure to expect me on the Rift tomorrow."

"I'm pretty sure I will. It was a pleasure to have this talk. Farewell, Nami."

"Until next time, Tom."

As she exited the League, she couldn't help but feel extremely happy. It felt like a boost for her trip to see Kalista and tell her about it.

 _Hopefully she will be glad too._

* * *

The fastest way to the northern part of the Conqueror's Sea was to travel down the Serpentine River and just follow the currents from there. Of course, that was the plan for one who can swim and used water as their primary route. Nami had taken off early, since it was terribly unadvised to leave the Shadow Isles at late night. After entering the open sea, Nami felt the strong currents sweep her along the direction of her destination. She gripped her staff tighter as she swam on.

As she ventured farther and farther away from the main continent, the water seemed to get darker and darker. Even the beams of sunlight could not be seen anymore, giving the sea a chilling, frightening look. However, Nami was not one to give up; not when she was already this close.

 _Please be there..._ Nami hoped that her staff was enough of a protection as she swam closer and closer to the shore.

Just as she exited the water and found herself on top of black, murky ground, a group of wraiths was standing right in front of her.

* * *

 **Sorry for the extremely long wait! I was busy and had no time to actually upload this, and my keyboard is being annoying. But let's say that you can expect a heart-to-heart interaction between the two of them!**

 **~Frosty**


	5. An Unusual Bond (Part 1)

**Hey everyone! It's Frosty here again, with another new chapter of Soulbounded. I might now have to wait between days to publish a new chapter due to the business that takes over. Recently I've been extra busy in League with my friend and it actually gives me more motivation to write this fanfiction!**

 **The scenery in which Kalista talks to Nami is one inspired from a picture on DeviantArt, called "This land was once so beautiful...". It is truly amazing and the credit for the idea of the background goes to the user named WeAreVengeance. As you guys probably know, I can't paste the URL link because of this website restrictions but you can search it on DA anytime! :D**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as usual, and kindly leave a review anytime!**

* * *

 **An Unusual Bond (Part 1)**

The haunted island was enough to scare off a brave warrior out at sea, but the residents were no stranger to the darkness of it. It was also probably the only place other than the League that Kalista can move around without a swirl of black mist following her. Although the whole island was creepy and horrible, there was only one place Kalista knew in the Isles that still lingers with the memory of what it had once been. And there's where Kalista always goes to clear her thoughts.

As usual, her Sentinels drifted about the winding pathways, but she knew there was no threat still living in the Isles to the inhabitants themselves, well...except for one. Particularly one looking for her anyways. In the same way, she was hunting him. _That son of a bitch will regret betraying me, s_ he thought angrily.

Just as she was about to continue walking, she heard two different screams. One was familiar, the all too familiar sounds of one of her Sentinels when they spotted danger or detected something fishy. Another one was a more distant one, but it didn't feel like it came from someone who lived on the island. It was a voice of a mortal - female, to be exact - that seemed to get clearer and clearer as Kalista thought more about it.

Suddenly, the idea struck her like one of the lasers of the towers in the Rift. She immediately sped up her pace and turned around the corners, following her Sentinel's scream. A feeling that had not been felt by her in a long, long time descended upon her like the darkness spreading over the Isles at all times. Fear. It was a strong feeling of unrecognized fear. She didn't know why, but she just felt it, as if she had to get to whoever was calling for help...

She completely stopped when she finally found her target.

Of all the mortals she would have expected on the Isles, she will never, ever, once in a million years expect to see the one she was _actually planning to see_ again. It was the Marai, her support from the previous game, the support that had only formed a temporary but unique bond with her. But why would she be here of all places?

The wraiths that were attacking her were completely unlike her Sentinels; they actually could hurt another undead being due to the corruption of the island. However, they had little to no effect on the mortals - aside from being an _extremely_ useful tool for scaring the shit out of those who ventured here.

But Kalista did what she usually didn't do.

As the wraiths attempted to swirl around the Marai, Kalista's spears were quickly lodged in their targets. Her spears weren't actually completely powered by the League to be endless; it was a mere shadow of the sinister weapons that killed her, but the power that rose her into this undead being gave her the ability to summon these soul-spears at her own will. And of course, they do some serious damage, mortal or not.

With one flick of her hand, the spears were ripped out from the wraiths, who gave pathetic little screams as they dissipated into nothingness. The Marai was still paralyzed with fear, her eyes closed. Kalista had never seen any living being look so beautiful before. In the darkness of the Shadow Isles, she could see her scales gleaming, her long tail delicate and powerful. A sense of grace and agility emanated from her at all times, giving the dark background a light of some sort.

And as she opened those orange-gold eyes, Kalista was actually stunned for a moment.

 _She's beautiful._

* * *

Nami screamed in terror as the wraiths chased her. They made tiny, squealing noises which sounded like agitated squirrels, but their gruesome appearance overall didn't help as she scrambled about. She wasn't that fast, away from her natural element, and the wraiths seemed to enjoy watching her as she helplessly tries to escape.

Finally, she gave up. She closed her eyes in fear, and at that moment she felt incredibly useless. She had came here to find Kalista, and now she was beaten by a group of wraiths. The sounds of the creatures screeched about - extremely close now - and Nami felt like it came from inside her head.

She waited for them to attack, to strike the killing blow, to engulf her in this cursed place and turn her into some horrible beast.

The moment never came.

A ripping sound was heard, alongside with a few barely audible screams. Not feeling really reassured, she opened her eyes to gaze at her savior. She really couldn't believe who she saw.

The same specter that had been her AD Carry on the Rift stood before her. Outside of combat, she felt even safer around her, which was pretty ironic. Although it was dark, the spears on her back seemed to have a light on their own, and her blue glowing skin had a unique brightness to them that made the Isles look a little bit less creepier.

This was ridiculous, and Nami knew it. Kalista was in her natural, elemental environment, where her already strong power would be enhanced. She really should be scared of her, but she wasn't. In fact, she just felt _ridiculously_ safe.

It was until then she realized that she had actually saved her life twice.

Once was in the League, where she cast a perfectly timed heal to prevent her from dying, and now, the wraiths that tried to disturb her fell under her spears. Either way, she was safe - this time a more realistic kind of safe.

Aside from the spears forever lodged on her back, Nami could see the figure of the woman she had once been - a warrior who possibly died heroically in a battle. But that made no sense that she always had a sense of anger, and she could always detect that she had an actual purpose in this afterlife.

Even though now, in specter form and all, she looked beautiful. She must have been really attractive when she was alive. Nami can see her slender yet strong build, with her natural agility making the rest of her form complete. Her ghostly eyes seemed to show a mixed feeling of sorrow and anger, even though she was mostly expressionless.

Kalista spoke first. "Why are you here?"

Nami was at a loss of words for a moment. "I-I, uh-" She decided to tell the truth. "I came to look for you."

This time, she was sure the ghostly figure before her showed a hint of surprise on her face. "What's your name? We have forgotten about this this a while ago." Much to Nami's surprise, she didn't ask the question she expected immediately.

"I'm Nami. As you probably know already, I'm known as the Tidecaller."

"And for us, we are The Spear Of Vengeance."

Nami had to take a minute to analyze what she just said. _Vengeance_. So she was seeking revenge? On who, and why was it her sole purpose? As if sensing her questions, Kalista spoke again.

"Would you mind joining us for a little talk?"

Nami was speechless. She had never expected a specter seeking vengeance to invite a mortal creature like her for a _conversation_. "Of course, I would love to."

She could have _really sworn_ she had seen her smile at that statement.

"Then follow our lead."

Kalista walked down a path that seemed to lead away from the spooky island. As she followed her, Nami couldn't help but wonder why she refers herself as "we". Somewhere ahead of them, one of Kalista's Sentinels - the same ones Nami had seen her use on the Rift to scout for enemies, were taking the lead.

"Here we go."

They had reached the end of the path, which was mostly flanked by bare trees and shrubs of dried grass. In front of them was a cluster of trees, with a glowing curtain of moss blocking their entrance. Nami's heart thumped with great excitement. All of her previous fears were gone, replaced by a weird eagerness that accompanied her ever growing anticipation.

As they ducked through the moss curtain, they entered a whole new world.

* * *

The Shadow Isles is supposed to be a haunted, spooky and terrifying islands. No one has even bothered to further care about studies about the cursed lands. Any trace of life was all wiped out by the Black Mist, and only those doomed to eternal unlife inhabited the Isles.

But this - this proved all of their assumptions wrong. Nami thought this place will never even exist in somewhere like the Shadow Isles, but here she was, staring right at it.

Here, the trees weren't completely bare - a few leaves and moss lined the trunks. Glowing plants lined the huge roots that stretched out, seemingly endless. And as they stepped into a clearing, the first thing that they could see was a lake. A lake that further extended to the open sea beyond. A small, rocky island, glowing with runic energy, was located in the middle of the lake. Aside from the tangle of trees behind them, smooth cliff walls lined the lake, occasionally having a curve for the water to move around, connecting to the wide, wide ocean out there. The sky here was not dark and misty, but rather a clear blue, brightened by another magical glow.

Peace. Calm. Every emotion you might need to find was present. As soon as Nami saw the water, she happen jumped into the lake, gracefully flipping her tail over as she dived. She enjoyed every moment her scales were in the water, feeling every current of it, every sound of it. Deeply sighing for a moment, she decided to resurface and talk to Kalista.

This time, Kalista didn't bother to hide a smile - one that made Nami blush in embarrassment. Had she really dived into the water _that_ fast? Yet, she enjoyed her softened gaze, the eerie blue eyes that looked emotionless yet held so many of them at the same time.

"Let's talk." She sat on a rock beside the lake, a few of her Sentinels circling her but quickly disappearing into the ether. Outside of combat, Kalista was not wielding a spear, and Nami guessed this was the only time she would disarm herself. Since she could summon the spears anytime at her own will, she can temporarily dissipate them as well.

"We would like to know more about you, Nami." Hearing Kalista pronounce her name for the first time was weirdly chilling, but nice. "Tell us a little bit about your past."

"I was born in the Guardian's Sea, and during my time, no Tidecaller was found. I had to do something about it, so I ventured into the deep sea and retrieved the pearl we need to trade for a moonstone."

"Why it had to be you, and not any other of your fellow Marais?" Kalista asked, with a little bit of surprise.

"It was almost another century already! And I'm still looking for it now," Nami said with a bit of helplessness. To be honest, she doesn't even know where or when would she meet the mysterious trader that would give her the moonstone. She kept the Pearl safely inside her underwater cave, only planning to lead the person bearing the moonstone there before initiating the trade.

"Tell us, Nami. Why would you brave the darkness of the depths your race fears so much when you know you might be possibly even killed?"

"My people have to survive." Nami said matter-of-factly. "I have succeeded, except for the last part. Saving my kind was always my priority, and so it is now."

"Nami..." Kalista's voice seemed to waver for a moment.

"Yes?"

"You are really brave."

Kalista's voice now, here, did not have the anger or fierceness that usually edged her voice. In fact, she no longer sounded so hollow and strong, her voice had softened, like her expression, and Nami could find a profound sorrow in her voice instead.

"I did what I have to do."

"No, you're much better than those who betrayed us...those who stabbed us in the back while we were still mortal. When all of our betrayers are." Her gaze hardened at that statement. "Kalista...that name belonged to us, back when we were just one."

"I have a question." Nami locked her eyes with Kalista's, staring into a sea of sadness and fury and regret, all at once. "Why do you sometimes refer to yourself as "we"? What exactly does 'just one' mean?"

Kalista stared for a moment longer, before replying: "We are many souls who have all pledged ourselves to vengeance. We - I - must remember, remember my true past, before we were known as the Spear Of Vengeance."

"So what exactly happened when you were mortal?" Nami's voice was cracking, hearing how her statements became more and more depressed.

Kalista paused, as if taking a deep breath, before continuing. "A long time ago," her voice was now incredibly soft that it hardly felt like her anymore. "The Shadow Isles did not exist. Instead, the island was once a utopia, one that had extreme magical energies. I once lived in a kingdom far away from this place, and I served as a general of my king's army."

"But one day, everything changed. An assassin came to slay my uncle - the king - and instead, when I managed to keep him off the king, he sliced the queen's arm. The venom in the blade was too strong for any of our healers or gifted mages to remove. My uncle got into a state of depression, locking himself away while sending me on a task."

"I was supposed to find a cure for the queen's venom, and after countless failures, I arrived at the Blessed Isles, where this place once stood. The guardians knew of my intent, and they agreed to help the king. But when I arrived, it was too late. She's...she's already dead."

She stopped again. Nami was shocked to see her eyes starting to grow moist. She never knew specters could shed tears, but it did seem like they were capable of showing emotions, and these signs were probably only shown is the emotion is strong.

"I've never seen the king in such madness before," Kalista continued. "He demanded to know of the results of my quest - including the information I was warned not to share. He didn't listen. He named me a traitor. He locked me up until one day, the leader of the Iron Order, Hecarim, came to visit me." At the mention of the Shadow Of War's name, Kalista's voice grew harder. Nami never knew they had any history together.

"He told me that I could save the king - by convincing him to let the queen be buried on the Blessed Isles. I agreed, although hesitantly. When we reached the Isles, the king commanded the guardian who spoke to us to heal his wife. They refused, saying that it was against nature to defy death, and he demanded that I kill him instantly." At that point, she seemed to struggle to say the rest of her words.

"Of course, I didn't do that. I tried to convince the king, but he was not listening. I called Hecarim to stand with me, to save the king from the madness he has descended into. But that bastard did the worst thing he'd ever done in his life."

"He drove a spear through my back to end my life."

At that statement, a teardrop fell down to create a ripple on the surface of the water.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, I had to split this part into two different chapters, cause its too long to all be fit in one IMO. Stay tuned for the next! (And no, no particularly romantic scenes yet. Patience is key here XD)**

 **~Frosty**


	6. An Unusual Bond (Part 2)

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hey everyone! Recently I have been playing a lot of League with my friend, apologies for the inactivity! Holiday is over and I probably will be extra busy again, but it won't stop me from trying my best to upload a chapter every few days!**

 **So here you go, the second, long awaited part of An Unusual Bond!**

* * *

 **An Unusual Bond (Part 2)**

Nami couldn't believe what she just saw.

She had felt pain before. The times where she had battled the underwater creatures to save her people. But it was all only external, physical pain. And Nami made it back alive, with the pearl they all needed. She had never experienced any loss of her people, but the thought did hurt her, which was why she went as far as that just to ensure the survival of the Marai for another century.

From what she could see now, Kalista was feeling a different sort of pain, and it was a lot. Emotional pain, the feeling when all the hope you had are lost, and when the memories you do not want to remember suddenly just comes back, all at once. Nami stared the the ripple of the lake in stunned silence.

She could never feel how much it actually hurt, to have the memories of such a painful death come back, to be reminded of the reason for why you are what you are now...

With a choked voice, Kalista continued. "I didn't know what happened next, but I'm sure Hecarim had somehow brought forward the Black Mist, which completely destroyed the island, leaving only this behind." She gestured to the area around them. "All life had been deleted from the Blessed Isles, and anything that was once beautiful and lively are all just dark, unwanted remains. But this - I guess the runic power from here had never disappeared. Only the tiniest scraps of lives were preserved, and I guess no one bothered to find out."

Nami knew that was the end of the story. She didn't have any words. This... who knew Kalista had gone through all this in her past life? How dare Hecarim do such a thing? A wave of emotions swept over her - anger, sympathy, sorrow and shock. Angered at Hecarim for doing such a thing, sorrow for the loss of Kalista and the originally beautiful Isles, shock at the fact that all of this ever happened, and finally, a deep sympathy for the ghostly figure in front of her.

With a stare at the runic island on the lake, tears began to flow freely from Kalista's eyes, and they no longer looked empty and emotionless. Faint lines marked what once were her pupils and irises, all showing an uncontrollable sadness. Her tears seemed to steam off into smoke as they hit the ground, but created gentle ripples in the water as they hit the surface.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm still someone at all. If I actually had a purpose. If I'm free, what would be the reason I'm still here?" She spoke, now really crying. It somehow hurt Nami to see Kalista in such pain. "I wanted to leave this world. I wished I had never woken up. I wish my soul would move on, just like many others have. But I know, somehow, that is impossible. But if I have no purpose other than what I'm doing now... am I not just worthless?"

At this moment, Nami forgot every trace of fear she had, every doubt she felt. She couldn't take it anymore, seeing her crying with such pain and not doing anything about it. She felt like the whole world was turning liquid, and the only thing she could focus on was the figure before her. And she did the most unimaginable thing ever.

Gently, Nami lifted herself out of the water, slowly leaning forward. She took a shuddering breath before putting her hand on Kalista's.

It was the most foreign feeling ever. The touch was cold, almost freezing to touch, but beneath it she sensed a warmth, hidden away by the cold side she shows. Nami didn't feel like she was touching nothing, or simply hanging on to a non-existent thing, but there was a touch, something that told her the feeling could be felt by Kalista as well.

The specter, upon noticing this, looked up at the Marai who was trying to comfort her. No words were spoken - there was no need. Nami's eyes said everything she wanted her to hear. _I understand. It will be fine. Don't worry. I'm here. I won't leave._

But why? Why wasn't she afraid at all? Why Nami felt like staying and trying to make Kalista feel better is the right choice? Why did she care?

"Kalista, don't ever say that," she said, trying to sound convincing and understanding. "Everyone has a purpose to someone or something. Everyone means something special to someone..."

And worst of all, why did she feel _nice_ while being around her? Why she didn't _want to leav_ e?

"...and I don't know why, but to me, you... you mean something to me."

Kalista didn't immediately flinch or pull away, or anything that showed she was uncomfortable with the touch. Instead, she stared right back up into Nami's eyes after hearing her words. The sorrow in those blue eyes made Nami's heart break. _She had really been through a lot._ She couldn't see the being she had already become, one only set out for vengeance. She could see her true self, the woman she had been in life, buried deep beneath her, yet Nami could see it as clear as day through her eyes.

"I'm no longer who I was once in life," she said as she wiped away her tears with her other hand. "Now, my only goal is to punish all betrayers so no one will ever suffer like me again. If anyone seeks me for vengeance, their soul becomes part of me, and -" her tone grew sadder - "I barely remember who I am now, until... until I saw you."

Nami felt like lightning was crackling through her whole body. _What is wrong with me?_ Her heart skipped a beat as Kalista put her own hand on hers.

"I had forgotten what was it like to feel. I have no idea that I'm still existing, deep within all these souls. I was lost all along." She said that last part with pain in her voice. "But when I saw you, I started to feel the humanity I've lost so long ago. And I don't know why, after I met you... I'm scared of losing you too, in a way. When you left, a feeling of safety is gone. It's strange, but... it isn't a bad feeling. I feel like... I want this to last."

 _I want it to be the same too..._ Nami wanted to say that, but she couldn't, for some reason.

"All I have to say is... thank you. For trying to mend the broken soul who is still me. It... it helps. I feel better after feeling your touch." If the idea of a specter being able to blush wasn't too crazy to think of, Nami thought she saw a hint of embarrassment showing on her face.

"I...I have a question." Nami looked at Kalista again. "At the match just now, why did you save me? At the last moment?" Her heart was beating so fast that she felt like she had swam a hundred miles and back.

"It was all by instinct." Kalista smiled, a real smile this time, directly smiling at Nami. "I just felt like I should do it, since you've done the same to me many times through the match already."

"That's my job." Nami returned her smile, and suddenly felt a strong emotion she had never once in her life felt before. It was a desire, a desire to form a closer bond with Kalista, one that she had never had the chance to experience.

"I - you won't mind being... my friend, right?" Kalista asked, with a hint of nervousness to show that she was unsure. "I mean, I look pretty menacing and all..."

"Of course I wouldn't mind. In fact... I was about to ask you the same thing." Nami smiled warmly at her statement, feeling a surge of happiness at Kalista's return of feelings.

"This bond feels... different, but better, more than just any Oathsworn Bond I've made with other supports in the League. I look forward to seeing you on the Rift again."

Nami remembered why she was here at the mention of the League. "Oh, before I forget, I actually arranged a match with both of us tomorrow. I asked a summoner who is my friend, and he said he too has a friend that has a high skill level on you."

Kalista seemed to be overjoyed by it, which was almost impossible to Nami. "That's great. I really liked our synergy." She held out her blue hand. "It was really, really nice to meet you, Nami."

Nami took her hand gently. "It's the same with me, Kalista. I will see you soon." It was really running out of time, and most were advised to leave the Shadow Isles early, before the sky turned dark.

Her newfound friend nodded. "I have other matters to attend to. But I will be there tomorrow, it's a promise."

"See you soon, Kalista."

"Wait, before you go -" Kalista waved her hand in the air, a silent command to one of her Sentinels. "I'll watch you, just in case."

"Thank you." They exchanged a long, heartfelt look before Nami silently turned to leave, with one of her Sentinels trailing behind her to scout for danger.

As Nami dove into the waves again, she looked back and saw Kalista waving at her. In return, she waved back, enjoying every single moment she was able to see her friend. As she got farther and farther away from the island, the sky was getting clearer and clearer again, and Nami could tell it was already sunset when she got back.

And even when she thought about Kalista, and how she stared into those emotion-filled blue eyes, she could feel herself blushing.

* * *

After Nami left, Kalista was left alone on the Isles again.

Since the day she became the Spear Of Vengeance, no one had ever seen her real soul, buried beneath all the others who have pledged themselves to vengeance. And she had never bothered making any friends, believing that she had lost all humanity left in her. No one had ever understood what she felt, what she had been through.

 _So why am I so afraid of losing her, even if I had barely met her?_

But this... this was more than just a simple conversation. Kalista didn't hold back any feelings when talking to Nami. It was the first time she had shed tears after turning into this being, and she admitted she didn't know she could still feel such a strong sadness, coming from all the memories of betrayal. And the weirdest part of it all was that she enjoyed the feeling of Nami's hand on hers, the feeling of warmth the radiated from her skin, the feeling of losing all of her pain as she stared into her golden-orange eyes. A friend. A true friend, who actually cared for her. Who braved the depths of the ocean to save her own kind.

 _Who doesn't want a friend like her?_

She didn't knew if Nami felt the same, but whenever she thought of her now... a smile will form on her lips, even if she still looked pretty emotionless. The pain would leave her as she recalled her beautiful image, the long, graceful tail that could swim for miles. Even the part of her body that was half human looked beautiful and slender. But Kalista only remembered the warmth when she touched her, when her hand touched Nami's, the moment when their eyes connected.

Nami was the most beautiful and understanding mortal she'd ever seen and met.

The kindness and bravery had been so clear on her. She offered sympathy to her, when no one else would have cared. If it weren't for Nami, she'd still be alone.

Alone and lost.

 _Lost._ The word sounded so foreign, yet so familiar. Had she really been lost? Was she _really still lost?_

And if she was, what was her real purpose in this afterlife? Would she eventually be completely forgotten under all of these souls, forever trapped with her?

 _No._ The answer became clear. Even though she doesn't show it, the entity speaking for the mass of souls was still her. Her memories would fade more and more, but she will never be lost, not completely.

The truth was, after all these years, she had finally, _finally_ found someone to understand her, finally shared her true feelings with someone else. She was no longer alone, nor did she want to be, unlike how she had been all this time.

Kalista had already forgotten how it felt like to have a friend. She had always been more bound to duty in life, constantly fulfilling tasks and leading battles under the command of her king. In the rare moments that she could relax, she had only been close to a few soldiers in the army, and never actually bothered making more friends.

But Nami had reminded her of what the feeling was, and how nice it felt.

A friend. She truly had a friend - even if they had barely met. It had just been a short, yet extremely meaningful talk between them, and Kalista already felt so close. Nami did not even make her Sentinels feel unease, which will scream when they sense betrayers, and they also usually act a bit more wary around strangers (which were close to none, excluding undead beings like her). With Nami, it was like she was part of them. No, it felt like it was only two of them, two souls meant to meet each other.

One of her Sentinels came back from a long patrol, telling her that vengeance was sought out nearby. As she followed her Sentinels to complete her task, she couldn't stop thinking about those stunning eyes she had been staring into just a while ago.

She had never been more eager to attend a League match before. Saying that Kalista was looking forward to see Nami again on the Rift was a real understatement. She smiled before following the Sentinel into the air, bringing a cloud of black mist with her.

* * *

 **I really have to apologize for such a long wait. League had been keeping me busy (and still is), but on the other hand, all other work is starting to take over as well T-T I've tried to make this chapter as heartfelt as possible and I hope I succeeded! And no, I'm not dead! XD**

 **Thank you for all of you who have favorite/reviewed/followed this story! Although I couldn't really reply to them (and really don't have time to) I appreciate it a lot! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **~Frosty**


	7. Confrontation

**Sorry everyone! This was not supposed to be that late...**

 **Hey everyone, it's Frosty here again, with another chapter of this story. Here are where the swear words begin, so if you suddenly changed your mind about reading these stuff, turn around and go browse for more cool things to read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Nowadays me and my friend have started to switch roles, and she plays Soraka when supporting me. So, maybe somewhere between the production of this story (or after it ends, idk) a new story related to Soraka may come!**

 **Enjoy and kindly leave a review/favorite/follow as usual!  
**

* * *

 **Confrontation**

As Nami woke up the next day, she immediately remembered what she had planned. Excitedly, she flopped out of her bed and grabbed her staff. It was time she would see Kalista again, and she would be supporting her on the Fields Of Justice. She had never been so excited to attend a match before, even if it was a major competition.

The familiar blue light surrounded her as she was teleported into the summoning room again. Just at the moment she arrived, Kalista's summoner, Willow, summoned her to the room at the same time. Tom gave Nami a grin before saying, "Hello, Nami. I have a feeling this is going to be a good game."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Nami said before looking over to Kalista, who stared back, for a moment. To Nami's surprise, Kalista actually smiled back, both at Nami and her summoner. Willow beamed before beginning the summoning process along with Tom and the other summoners.

Their teammates were Rumble, Kassadin and Rengar. As they arrived at the Rift, Nami looked at her lane opponents - Twitch and Leona - before turning to Kalista.

"This shouldn't be a problem, right Kalista?" Nami turned around to realize her friend was looking at something else. Her expression had turned hard and anger burned in her eyes.

"That son of a bitch," she snarled. Nami looked at her opponents and realized who she was talking about. A spectral figure, resembling a horse, stood, giving Kalista an evil grin. Nami had fought Hecarim many times on the Rift before, but today, an unfamiliar hatred came to her. Kalista began her ritual of binding Nami with her spear, and this time she actually smiled at her before saying, "Vengeance is at hand."

Nami nodded, hoping Kalista will understand that she was trying to say _We will definitely get our revenge on that little motherfucker._ They walked down the lane after buying some items. Nami saw Leona entering the bush as she proceeded to do the same herself.

As usual, the farming process went relatively undisturbed - although Kalista and Nami were having an advantage over the minions - and Twitch didn't seem to be playing aggressive either. Leona only poked her head out of the bush occasionally, but never actually attacked them.

Suddenly, Twitch disappeared right in front of their eyes. Nami knew the trick, but what confused her was his originally passive playstyle. That could only mean...

Kalista didn't seem to notice, but Nami did. Twitch laughed as he exited his stealth, starting to focus Kalista down. At the same time, a spectral glow came charging in from the river as Hecarim charged forward for them. She turned back frantically but forgotten about Leona, who was taking the opportunity.

"Feel the sun's glory!" She yelled before her sword hit Nami straight in the chest. Pain shot through her body as the magical energy rushed through her. Leona's shield then bashed on her head, making her vision temporarily blur. She heard a roar coming from the river and instantly knew who was coming.

Rengar jumped straight forward for Twitch as Nami opened her eyes. Caught by surprise, Twitch retreated, but it was too late for him to dodge Nami's bubble. Leona was too busy occupied with Nami to notice that her AD Carry was in trouble.

 **"First blood!"**

After landing a fatal blow on the rat, Rengar leaped towards Hecarim, who was attempting to tower dive Kalista. Leona immediately ran from the battle, causing the Shadow Of War to howl in fury. Rengar took this to his advantage and clawed the specter in his face. Nami send out a stream of water, healing Kalista as she rejoined the fight. The bot lane members were too busy dealing with Hecarim that they did not hear a series of frantic pings caused by Kassadin's summoner.

However, Willow did. Kalista seemed to intercept a command from her summoner only one second before Katarina dove in to the fray, unleashing her Death Lotus on all three of the team's members. Her AD Carry retreated immediately. There was nothing the Void Walker could do, not when the assassin was already in action.

Nami had almost forgotten about her own existence until Katarina directed her focus to her. With a cunning smirk, more daggers were thrown from her, at a speed almost inhuman even without League magic. Bright pain seared through her body, a feeling she always had when the Sinister Blade was her opponent. Her abilities seemed to create much more stronger magical impulses which hurt most champions a lot. Quite literally indeed, as Nami's health bar was quickly dropped down to below half of her total health.

Quickly, Tom cast her summoner spell - Exhaust - on the rampaging Katarina, which slowed down her frenzy for a bit, just a little. It was all her teammates needed, though. Rengar roared with triumph as he viciously unleashed his attacks. With the help of their tower, Katarina was deleted from the fight, almost instantly.

Nami smiled weakly at the hunter, which was enjoying his successful hunt, just like Kindred from the day before. The League's magic has it's own effects on the champions, and at such low health, she felt her energy draining. But they did it, they survived Katarina's surprise assault, they -

Before any of them could react, Hecarim dashed straight for Nami, knocking away Rengar in the process. She could hear Kalista's annoyed growl behind her. Both she and Rengar tried to get back into position, but none of them were fast enough to stop him from landing the final, lethal blow on Nami.

A bright surge of light flared before her, followed by complete darkness. As her vision went out, the jarring pain snapped through her body before she regained the magical vision given to all of the champions in death.

As she watched both Kalista and Rengar reengage on the Shadow Of War, Nami only thought of one thing: _Hang on, I'm coming._

* * *

Luckily, no one heard the silent scream of despair that she let out when her support was killed. Normally she wouldn't have cared, but there was no way she would let that bastard who killed Nami escape so easily.

Hecarim smiled evilly at her before he moved out of her tower range. Rengar was moving back to the jungle to resume his farming, while Twitch and Leona were still not back in lane. Kalista glared at the specter before throwing a spear in his face. Suddenly realized that he was already low health from the previous fight, Hecarim tried to back off but the AD Carry wasn't letting her target go so easily.

"Bleed, betrayer!" She snarled before using her hops to quickly catch up to the fleeing - well, trying to flee - specter and finally, with one flick of her hand, she ripped the spears away.

 **"You have slain an enemy!"**

She didn't really hear his howls of fury as she channeled her recall. All she cared about now was Nami, she had to get back there, to make sure she's alright. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize the spell was complete and she appeared right in front of the Tidecaller.

Kalista didn't give Nami a chance to respond before she ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

* * *

 **"An enemy has been slain!"**

 _Yes! She did it!_ Nami thought happily. Kassadin was already pushing the minion wave into the tower while Rumble was doing a fairly good job of defending his tower from Renekton, who had no luck in trying to kill Rumble (although that doesn't stop him from trying). As she respawned, she saw that Kalista had recalled as well.

What she didn't expect was that her friend immediately hugged her close.

Nami gave a gasp of surprise. Her touch - her touch was cold, yet she felt warmth radiating from her blue, glowing skin. Her eyes pulsed with more emotion than she ever remembered before. It was a euphoria, being able to be this close, just simply getting to hold her like this. Nami returned the embrace, enjoying every moment of that wonderful feeling.

"I was so worried about you... Please tell me that bitch did nothing much to you." Kalista's voice sounded full of panic and anger and despair all at once. She found herself quickly liking the touch, the amazing and foreign feeling when they were close. Nami had to fight the blush that was threatening to creep up to her face.

"It's only League magic, nothing will happen..." Nami tried to reassure her before they finally gave each other a heartfelt stare and returned to their lane.

An idea was hitting her like a lightning bolt. A very good one indeed, as both of them already had their ultimates ready. "Since that bastard was stupid enough to do that..." she turned to the river. "Why not we pay him a little visit... and fuck him up?"

Both of them smiled at her suggestion.

* * *

The Blue Sentinels gave out small, pathetic squeaks as Hecarim cut them down, absorbing the magical energy they provided. He still hadn't got the chance to destroy Kalista, just like what he did in real life. Of course he looked forward to doing it again. He cackled to himself before moving towards the river.

Suddenly, a piercing shriek came from behind him, and he instantly knew what was it. The Sentinel was giving his location away, but it didn't really matter, no one could reach him as this moment, he thought as he sliced it with his weapon.

He didn't see a blue-green light coming from the bush behind.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a flurry of spears flew out at him, embedding themselves into his body as he growled. Kalista emerged from the bush before another bluish light came forward. _Wait, that's -_

Apparently that's all Hecarim could think before the Tidecaller crashed down on him. If he had any breath in his undead form, it would have been all knocked out. But the worst was yet to come.

"High tide!" Nami yelled as her Tidal Wave swept over the jungle walls and once again throwing the Shadow Of War into the air. He hated this - hated feeling so helpless as more and more of Kalista's soul spears were stabbed into him.

"Bitches!" He cursed as he tried to scamper away from the two dangerous assailants closing on him. But there's only so much the poor specter could do before a ripping sound was heard and the spears were pulled out from him, causing the bright surge of magic to hit him and send him back to death, as if he wasn't dead enough already.

Before he switched his view in the League screen to the top and mid lane, however, he could've swore he saw the duo hug each other.

* * *

 **Okay, honestly, I have NO IDEA how long you all have been waiting, but my guess is a long, long time. Sorry again for such an unnecessary long wait. Life is getting busier and busier, but I'm telling you, the legendary Frosty will not die and leave this interesting story alone, so do continue to follow me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, since I had a lot of fun writing it as well!**

 **~Frosty**


	8. Out Of The Water

**Hey everyone, I'm back again! This is getting more and more exciting as the feelings begin to show! Honestly, this was one of the best parts to write, and I sense my own hyperactiveness... (no such word XD) Also sorry for skipping the rest of the match, there is really not much to say about it XD  
**

 **As far as I have read the lore, I don't have much information about Nami's race. So most of the things I write are just my headcanon, and I honestly think it is pretty fine.**

 **Also, there will be more subtle ships coming in the following chapters, and I might make a fanfic about most of them sooner or later (maybe...)**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story, and thank you for all of your follows/favorites/reviews! I really appreciate it a lot!**

* * *

 **Out Of The Water**

The match was over, and Nami was lying in the shallow waters.

It was another win for her. This time, however, she felt happier than ever, because she won it with her duo partner, her friend, her new _best_ friend out there now. And most of all - they taught Hecarim a hard lesson (although Nami admitted that was a bit of an overkill) and she had never been more triumphant when Kalista's spears finally pierced the Nexus Crystal. Another victory.

And most importantly, she felt closer to her than ever.

Both Kalista and Nami had no way to contain their joy after they sent the Shadow Of War to his doom. It was only for a while, the hug had barely lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to make her face hot with embarrassment. And when Kalista displayed her worry when she was killed - she was honestly surprised. No one, not once in Nami's life, had ever shown that much concern or care for her. It wasn't just that, Nami realized. She knew it was more, more than just a normal friendship. She had taken her in as a friend, because she talked to her. Because she didn't deserve all she went through. Because she felt sorry for her, and wanted to help her.

Nami didn't want to ever leave Kalista.

She obviously shown affection and sympathy for her, but she knew the feeling was too strong, too deep to be just a desire for friendship. Every moment of being near her, every single time she was able to be with her, even if it was only a while until now, she couldn't deny that deep in her heart, an unbreakable bond had formed between them.

Nami didn't know what kind of feeling - emotion, specifically- could drive her to such extreme measures. But what excited her the most was how her friend seemed to return the same affection and care that had formed.

 _I am literally her Soulbound Ally in real life,_ Nami thought happily. This bond, however, was stronger, clearer and felt... permanent. The mere thought of Kalista seemed to send lightning crackling all over her body.

She needed to tell someone about this, needed to know more about this weird, yet pleasurable emotion. Nami had one other friend - he was definitely more outgoing, and well, she expected someone like him to have a lot of information about feelings and emotions, especially toward others. It wasn't a guarantee, but it was definitely worth a try.

Nami dove into the sea, swimming towards the one island where she knew her fishy friend was.

* * *

It didn't take her long to reach the docks of Bilgewater. She was no stranger to this island - she knew most of it's residents too. Miss Fortune was always a common partner with her, on the Fields Of Justice, and of course, Fizz, whom she was going to look for now.

Swimming through the now shallow waters near the coast of the islands, she began looking for the fish. Normally, he greeted most people by riding a big shark called Chomper and sending a wave over them. So as long as she saw any waters that didn't look quite as calm -

"SHARKKKK!" The all too familiar voice sounded from behind her. Before she could even react, the wave knocked her over and actually sent her falling into the water for a moment. From under the surface she saw the gleam of the shark's skin and instantly knew he was here.

"Sorry about that," Fizz said with a grin as she resurfaced. "I saw you from afar and got excited because it's been so long since you visited! What kind of stories could you tell this time? Any news about the stone?"

Nami was definitely used to hearing Fizz talk at this speed, so she took a deep breath before replying: "It's good to see you again, Fizz. We should totally go back on shore to talk though." Fizz nodded and waved his hand to dismiss Chomper. The dragon-shark dove underneath the surface before disappearing completely. They swam to the shore and found a medium-sized rock to climb onto.

"So, why did you randomly chose to visit today?" Fizz said as heaved himself out of the water.

"I'm here to ask you about something." Nami decided to go straight for the truth. After all, she did the same with Kalista when she arrived on the Shadow Isles that day. "I have recently found a new friend, but I feel like the bond between us is stronger, much stronger than the normal friendship. I'm not sure about this feeling, and since you are much more knowledgeable on this part, I've decided to ask you."

Fizz stopped to think for a moment. "Could you just elaborate on the "bond is stronger than the average part"?"

"Well..." Nami had to think of a way without telling Fizz about Kalista. "Every time I see my friend, I just... it feels like part of me that is incomplete is instantly completed, and it is perfect. Every time we get close -" She nearly blushed at that part. "- I feel like it's an unending fantasy, but its all so real at the same time. And I feel like I never want to leave. Whenever we get to be together in the League, I'll be super excited to enter the match."

For some reason, Fizz started to grin even more widely. "I'm honestly surprised you have not discovered such a feeling yet! Lucky you to even get the chance!"

Nami was confused. What was Fizz talking about? "What do you mean "get the chance"?"

"Even I have not found such affection for someone yet!" He laughed. "This, my friend, is called _love_."

"The normal friendship type of love?"

"No, deeper. The kind of love that will link two people, or creatures, together for eternity. The romantic kind of love. Trust me, Nami, I know love more than any other feeling, and you have definitely came to the right fish for answers! You are so totally in love, and I'm _really jealous_."

Love.

The word seemed to have the same effects as her ultimate, which knocked all the breath out of a living thing.

Was Fizz really right?

Not that she didn't trust her friend, but...

 _Holy gods, I have fallen in love? Really!?_

She didn't know what will Kalista think of this. If Fizz was truly correct, then she had no idea if Kalista will return the feelings. Well, she seemed to enjoy every moment of their friendship, that was for sure - but to take it to such a level that is already considered as _love..._

"Nami?" Fizz waved a webbed hand in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. She needed to find out more. It was overwhelming.

Nami was completely oblivious to the feeling of love. In her own race, there were no males - only females, thus mating was not possible. In fact, Marais are born from magical pearls under the water, which only works when the moonstone is active. Every time, when the time comes for a new generation to be born, the moonstone's light will enchant a pearl, placed for at least a month near the glowing stone. When the spell is complete, a new Marai will be born. So, they were free to choose anyone as mates - male or female, it didn't really matter. Nami had been so preoccupied with the quest that she completely forgotten about love.

However, she was too lucky. Kalista was a young warrior before she died - which means her age was around the average human young adult years. Nami, although belonged to the relatively same age group, was still younger - in fact, looked and felt much younger - than Kalista. It was ridiculous; why would Kalista even return her feelings?

But the idea of them being able to stay friends... wasn't that crazy enough? If that was even possible, then why this isn't?

"I need to go." This wasn't a lie, she had to sort out all her thoughts. She had to find more help, more information. "Thanks for your help anyways."

"Aww, leaving so soon already?" Fizz's face really dropped. Whether it was because it was he will resume his hours of boredom of having no one to talk to or because he really missed Nami, she didn't know.

"Don't worry, I'll come back soon." She gave her friend a smile, and he grinned back. "See you later, Nami!"

She dove into the water, her tail sliding gracefully over the surface before splashing away, far into the distance, and back to the mainland. Where she knew who to find next.

* * *

Fizz stared at the Marai at she left, her beautiful tail flipping over the waves.

He would never get tired of seeing her, of hearing her talk. Just to hear that wonderful voice was truly a blessing. Every time she left like this, he had to hold back his tears. He never actually cried, considering his personality, but... all of it changed when it comes to her.

Today was different.

It was lucky that he was alone now. He didn't want anyone to see the tears streaming down his face. Pain and sorrow were clear in his eyes.

Nami had indeed found _someone else_ , and that someone else wasn't him. She had fallen in love, before Fizz had a chance. He always thought he had it, but he was too late.

"I'm sorry," he wept, to no one in particular. "I should've confessed my feelings earlier. I..."

Fizz broke into a real sob. Nami had been visiting less and less frequent these days. Originally it was because of her quest... but now, now...

"No matter where you are now, no matter who is it that you've settled down with, no matter what do you plan further..." His tears dripped into the ocean water, creating light ripples where they landed, and his reflection was staring back at him. He can see through his own eyes, see the soul that was forever incomplete. Broken.

"I love you. I always loved you. And I will forever remember it. I just hope you're happy, and will forever be, with your true love."

He would never get the chance to say it to Nami. No. It was too late, she was gone. She had given her love to someone else.

Fizz laid on the stones, too exhausted to go anywhere else. He didn't stop crying until he had finally fell asleep, his dreams filled with images and beautiful futures with his secret crush. It brought him a bit of happiness, even only in his dreams.

He doesn't know that that would leave him even more depressed when he will wake up.

* * *

He was not one to ask for help. Not typically, at least. Why would someone like him, especially from the Shadow Isles, need help from another creature _from the Shadow Isles?_

Apparently, his power was limited. Hecarim knew his friends as well as he knew his combat techniques. The Chain Warden could only trap souls and torment them for eternity in his lantern, personally. That babbling Karthus only knew how to spit out his death songs to end lives in what he calls "the beautiful way", and Mordekaiser didn't give a shit about anything or anyone not remotely important to the Shadow Isles.

So, he was stuck with this guy, which sounded incredibly useful. Hecarim was determined to actually see how exactly he was going to help in this way.

"Greetings, Hecarim." Normally he would not be surprised by these creatures, being one himself, but he had to admit _this_ voice was very unsettling.

"Nocturne, I do not like to be kept waiting." He growled.

The dark creature swirled around Hecarim before appearing right in front of him. This was a damn risky action. Of course, being a specter, he could travel anywhere he liked, and flee jut as fast, but if the summoners found out... this would be a lot of trouble.

Even within the nexus fragment, the being looked terrifying. His whole body was made out of shadows and darkness, with two icy blue eyes staring seemingly out of nowhere.

"When will I be free? I promise the world will be in darkness then..."

"I'm here to talk."

Nocturne stared back with his unblinking, cold eyes.

"As long as you help me to destroy my enemies, I will free you."

"And who is it that you despise that much that you have to ask for my help?"

"I need your help because it is almost impossible to actually destroy her using normal methods. In fact, I already have a better plan."

"Tell me about your glorious schemes, Hecarim." Nocturne was taunting him. _I will not be weak after I kill her!_

"I need you to watch her friend from the shadows."

"Well, well, who is she and her friend?" If Nocturne could show emotion, Hecarim would have said he was interested.

"You know Kalista, right? The marksman you will never catch in the matches? And the support, Nami, who knocks all the breath out of you with that wave?"

"Of course I have seen them before. What does this have to do with you?"

"They..." Hecarim wasn't sure. How was he going to say this? "I need you to watch the mortal one. No rash actions yet. Just blend in with the shadows and watch."

"What would I find remotely interesting from this watch?" Nocturne seemed to frown, if he had any ways to show it of course.

"Find out more about their relationship. Lets hope it is what I hope it will be." Hecarim could sense something in the air - magic. "I'm pretty sure you are going to be busy now. I'll tell you the details tomorrow."

Before leaving, he said: "And we'll make sure everything is settled, by then."

Nocturne was silent as he disappeared into the shadows once more.

* * *

 **Please do not hate me, Nami x Fizz shippers... I will have a one-shot of them sooner or later because I ship it too, just keep me alive until then .**

 **You all have to expect Hecarim and Nocturne to be bitches in the upcoming chapters. If you don't want to see them torturing my two favorite champions or do not want to see them become assholes, I suggest you turn back to read something else.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter as always.**

 **~Frosty**


	9. Discovery

**Hey everyone, it's me again! I'm busy waiting for the next patch... Riot pls XD**

 **Please don't continue reading if you don't wanna see Hecarim/Nocturne turn into terrible assholes... but read on to get to the exciting AND romantic parts! Much fluff coming soon :3**

 **If you enjoyed it, leave a review/favorite/follow as always!**

* * *

 **Discovery**

"It's already been a week." Nocturne materialized in the nexus crystal. Hecarim glared at the creature of nightmares. "And you never even told me you could watch mortals in their mind while you are confined in this prison."

"It's been a long time since I've did so to a mortal's mind." He grinned. "You have no idea how fun it was, even if I just infected a random man on the streets and watched her from there."

Hecarim would have rolled his eyes, if he wasn't concerned about the results. "So? What have you found that is worthwhile?"

"Exactly what you want to hear. Too bad my power is restraint, or I would have entered her mind and inflict that sweet torture."

"That's not even part of your mission. What did you really see?"

"Most of the time, she's just wandering around looking for that stone her people needs, but I've seen her with your enemy many times. And - well, they seem to be...close, to say the least."

"So basically she's emotionally attached." Hecarim felt the thrill rising in him. "Then we can finally get rid of her, and you may torture any living creature you like after this."

Nocturne let out a hollow laugh, followed by a wicked smile. His icy blue eyes gleamed with the anticipation of his prey. "I trust in you, Hecarim. Do not disappoint me."

"I might say the same to you." Hecarim felt the currents of magic growing stronger again. "I can't stay any longer. But I promise, I shall free you from this place within these few days.

"Good." That was all Nocturne said before the blue glow surrounded him and Hecarim disappeared into the darkness once more.

* * *

Nami swam along the fierce currents, her luminescent scales glowing in the moonlight. This was one of the places of the sea where even the bravest of her kind will avoid, especially during nighttime, but her quest was more important than anything.

Taking a deep breath, she dove under the water again, having a clear vision of the environment under the water. A few fishes swam here and there, but from just under the surface, she couldn't see anything farther beyond. The sea here was deep, and the darkness looked like it was ready to swallow a living creature whole. However, Nami knew the currents better than anything else.

As she swam deeper, she discovered a faint light - somewhere past the layer of darkness shrouding the source of it. _No turning back now,_ she thought to herself.

Nami dove right through the darkness.

And she couldn't believe what she saw.

From where she was swimming, she could only see the top of the broken ruins, lying on the seafloor, with thousands and thousands more of pieces already crumbled and on the floor. The faint light - the light was coming directly from inside the ruins. Nami's heart thumped with excitement.

Daring herself to swim closer, she discovered that the structure was not completely broken - the shape of what seemed like an underwater temple still remained, with a few pillars standing out here and there. What seemed to look like a flight of stairs was still mostly intact, and Nami could imagine how many more corridors and passageways once stood.

 _But what is this building for - and who would live here? Why would they need a stairs underwater?_

The building was large, almost as large as the castles on the land. Piles of debris can occasionally be seen here and there, so Nami guessed that this place was only destroyed - and forgotten - when disaster struck, although she had no idea what it was.

The light seemed to get brighter and brighter as she approached the center of the building. It was like a beacon in the middle of the night sky, illuminating the area where it would otherwise be swallowed by complete darkness. As she stepped into a clearing, surrounding by a few watch towers along with pillars made out of white marble, the light grew blinding and actually made her vision go out for a while.

When she finally regained her normal vision, she noticed that there were a few steps, leading to a platform where the glow originated from. Slowly, Nami made her way up, closer and closer to the source of the light. A raised platform with a small niche on it was standing at the top, where on it lied the object which gave this magical glow.

Not just any object, a stone.

 _No, that couldn't be..._

Nami leaned closer to see. The blue, smooth, iridescent surface of the stone was too real to be just an illusion.

She had found the moonstone her people needed the most.

The shroud of darkness had existed for a reason - most who saw it would have backed off, even if they somehow captured the light. But no one - except for Nami - knew that such a precious stone lied beyond this place that was almost completely forgotten.

Slowly, she reached out her hands to grasp the stone. Even the touch was completely precious - it felt like the magical energy was surging through Nami herself. Sending lightning through her whole body.

Just like every time she got to touch Kalista.

Nami still didn't know what to feel about that. She only found herself attached to her company - she had been hanging out with her for almost a week already, and Kalista didn't seem to mind their touches either. In fact, she looked like she enjoyed it too.

 _But does she feels the same back?_

Gently, Nami set her staff beside her and pulled out the stone from its place.

A loud rumble sounded through the whole temple.

The currents began shifting rapidly just as Nami noticed that the water around here was actually still all the time. Gods, the currents were strong. So strong that even Nami could barely grab her staff in time before getting swept in a random direction.

Large cracks started to form on the pillars and pieces of marble rained down. Nami realized with horror that the whole building will soon collapse, and she was right beneath it. Nami gripped the stone tighter and fled.

She swam as fast as she could, her tail moving faster than she thought was possible. But as hard as she tried, the currents fighting against her path were too strong. All possible ways to get out of the place was filled with currents sweeping towards the opposite side. The current smashed her towards a half-collapsed pillar, sending a bright pain through her upper body.

And that was when a particularly large groan sounded directly above her.

Nami missed being crushed by the debris just by one inch. Large pieces of what seemed to be a balcony crashed down, sending tremors through the ground and making her fall to the seafloor as well. But the worst was yet to come.

A sharp piece of marble fell straight right on the flukes of her tail, earning a scream out of Nami. She could see her own blood flowing out of the cut that was inflicted, and it wasn't just that; she was trapped underwater, with the rest of the marble pinning her tail to the floor. Her staff was out of her reach, and the only thing she had now was the moonstone. Despite the pain and fear, she held on to the stone tightly, refusing to let go.

And that was when the rumbling and groaning finally stopped, and a pair of red eyes were staring at her from above.

* * *

It was one of those uneventful days. Kalista's Sentinels could not find any hint of betrayal in the air, and the whole place was quiet. Well, she appreciated it. She still needed to sort out her thoughts.

She had been hanging out with Nami this whole week, and every time she got to see her friend, she felt happy and... alive. Kalista would forget she was an undead being, made up of all betrayed souls and busy seeking revenge. She felt like herself again, felt like who she was in real life.

But it wasn't just that. Every time Kalista looked at Nami, seeing her beautiful eyes and slender body, feeling that ever warm touch of hers, feeling the aura that she emitted which made her heart leap every time she was close. All these feelings - she shouldn't be able to feel it at all, she was supposed to be heartless and emotionless all the time. But now, deep in her, feelings could be felt. She felt alive. How many times had Nami's smile melted her? How many times had she involuntarily smiled back at her when she saw her? How many times had she been thinking _I never want this to end_ when they shared a few hugs here and there?

And then, the truth hit her like she just had been hit by Nami's Tidal Wave.

She knew this feeling - even though she wouldn't admit it. In her life, Kalista had heard all kinds of gossip about everyone's love life, hearing about all kinds of shit they talked about having a crush. And - she _had_ had a crush on someone once - before she died, she always had her attention on one particularly nice and gentle girl in her group of soldiers. Kalista was aware that she had always been more attracted to other females - even if she didn't particularly care about her feelings before.

But Nami wasn't any other girl. She was Nami, the kind, gentle, reassuring, beautiful Marai that had accepted her as a friend when she realized she was lost. Her touch was heavenly and she had the voice of a goddess. Just a simple touch of her hand could send Kalista into a state of ecstasy she had no idea she was capable of entering.

Kalista admitted to herself, she had fallen in love with Nami.

But why would Nami fall for such a beast? Nami should be scared of her - and always had the right to be. She was a being from the undead realm, yet Nami was comfortable around her, and Kalista felt the same way back. But to the point of _love..._ Kalista was pretty sure Nami will never go that far.

A loud crash snapped her out of her thoughts.

She was now traveling above the sea, moving with the Black Mist. Her Sentinels suddenly returned, shrieking. They circled around the surface of the water, as if the danger was coming from _below..._

Specters do not need to breathe. They could talk as easily underwater as they could do on land. But that didn't mean all could swim - unless they had the ability in real life. Luckily for Kalista, she has her fair share of knowledge on swimming.

But none of that was in her concerns as she dove into the water, away from the Black Mist for once.

* * *

No one. There was absolutely no one to save her, to even do anything to know that she was here.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she closed them. Nami held onto the moonstone, trying to find the comfort that it radiated, but even then, she knew this was the end.

A shark. Usually a Marai was not afraid of sharks, since they could outswim and even use their water magic to fight back, but now, she was trapped without her staff - and more so, injured.

The beast seemed to sniff the water, which smelled of her blood. The rumbling had stopped, but that didn't mean she was out of danger. In fact, her death was right in front of her; all it took was one snap of the shark's jaws, and it was her end.

 _I've failed again. I found the stone, but couldn't bring it back to my people. And this time, your friend isn't here to save you._

Nami's last thought before the shark decided to strike was Kalista's smiling face.

* * *

 **Finally! One of them has confessed! (although not directly) Will Nami get killed by the shark or will Kalista save her in time? What do you think Hecarim and Nocturne are planning? Is Nami going to believe she loves Kalista back?**

 **Stay tuned! Honestly, I had a lot of fun writing this! Continue to follow the story if you are starting to think they look damn cute together! XD**

 **~Frosty**


	10. Just A Friend?

**Hi everyone! Kled has arrived and I'm busy with him in League! It's damn fun (even if a bit hard to play) and I feel super hyper now, partly because of my games and partly because of this story!**

 **Thank you everyone who has liked/followed/reviewed Soulbounded! I really appreciate it and it gives me more motivation to write. This ship needs more love XD**

 **Have fun and enjoy! Here's the part you all are probably waiting to see (including me) so here you go!**

* * *

 **Just A Friend?**

Another shriek tore through the depths of the water, although it wasn't her Sentinel's. There was a layer of darkness shrouding part of the depths, but Kalista ignored it as she swam faster. There was a faint light beyond the darkness - a faint light and silent whimpers that could only be heard by her.

As she emerged into a view of what looked like a ruined old temple, the shock that hit her was as strong as lightning.

Nami, injured and trapped with her tail impaled and pinned to the floor by a sharp, wicked piece of marble - lied in the middle of the temple. Collapsed pillars were all around her, along with piles of debris caused by whatever collision that happened.

And in her hands was the source of the faint light.

She gasped.

It was the moonstone, the one she was desparately trying to find for her people.

Nami had came down here to look for it, and had somehow found it - but ended up trapped... And hunted.

A large, grey shark hovered a few feet away from the piles of debris. Its hungry, red eyes clearly saw Nami - the helpless and trapped Nami, as prey.

 _Hang on!_ She thought frantically.

She felt the familiar feeling of her spears materializing in her hand. The shark moved closer and closer, its jaws slowly opening. She barely managed to throw the spear right between its large eyes before it snapped at Nami.

The shark gave a guttural moan before turning its attention to her. Opening its mouth, it revealed thousands of sharp, glinting teeth, some with a trace of blood. However, the shark could not hurt Kalista in any way, but it did not know that.

It wasn't the same for her though. Her spears could destroy any living creature alive. But this one was particularly tough - even after her rapid throwing of spears, it didn't stop its chase. But if it was closing the distance, she had an idea.

The shark lunged straight for her, snapping down its jaws, only to realize it had pounced on thin air. Despite that, she couldn't help but wince as the sight of those teeth closed down on her, even though it only left a small trail of mist in its wake. The attack could not destroy her - only visually make her fade.

Kalista swam out of its jaws, and decided to use her spear as a melee weapon - driving it straight through its eyes will be the best option. Quickly, she stabbed the spear into one of the beast's eyes. It gave another howl, and she took the opportunity to send another spear right down its throat. The shark choked on its own blood and began to swim in erratic movements.

She vaulted over the beast's back for the final blow. Its groans were piercing as she drove the fatal spear through its head, sending it falling to the ground harmlessly. She moved over warily and poked it with her spear to make sure it was really dead. When she was sure, she dashed over to her injured friend.

"Nami! Are you okay?" She tried to make her voice steady, but she knew she was not concealing her worry at all. Her friend - her loved one - looked both horrified and pained. It was then she saw the bleeding wound on her tail. Without it, she couldn't swim - well, she couldn't actually move in any way, in this situation. And Kalista had no idea what to do - how could she find a way to heal this wound?

"Kalista?" Nami's weak voice responded from below. Those golden-orange eyes had lost their usual glow - replaced with a cloud of pain. She knew the wound was draining away her energy and causing a lot of pain. Kalista grasped her hand firmly. "It's alright, I'm here."

She smiled weakly at her. Even in this state, the smile once again made her heart, which was now physically absent from her body, but still in her soul, beat wildly and fiercely. "I'll get you out of here. Just hold onto that stone."

But before Kalista could gently hold Nami and carry her out of the ruins, two shadowy figures emerged from the other side of the temple. They had long, long bodies, their tails sharing half of its length. Bright red eyes with green rings stared out at the two of them. They looked like the more sinister version of the shark just now, and when one of them opened its mouth, the same rows of fangs could be seen.

But this time, they were not white and tainted with blood. They were a pure jet black, and they were not shaped like teeth - they were in fact thin, thin spikes that resembled needles. Kalista had a feeling that they had other effects.

And she was right.

The other one who didn't open its mouth gave a earth shattering roar before a jet of bright blue liquid shot out from its partners fangs. The two sharper and longer fangs at the top row of their mouths apparently contained this kind of substance.

She knew what it did when it hit the pillar beside her.

The blue liquid was venom, but it worked like acid. The pillar started to hiss loudly before getting completely engulfed by the venom, which slowly started to grow black instead of blue. After a few seconds, what was originally a smooth surface became a gaping hole stained with black.

Kalista had no idea whether this had the same effects on her or not, but she was sure that it had the same on Nami. As gently as she could, she lifted Nami off the floor, immediately feeling her warm touch as she held on to her. Nami made a subtle gesture towards her staff, which laid at a distance away from them. Kalista commanded her Sentinels to distract the two creatures while she moved towards Nami's signature weapon.

"Hold on tightly," she said to Nami. She simply nodded and picked up her staff from where it was lying. Her Sentinels were taken out with a shot of the beasts' venom. That meant two things - one, the venom ignored the effects of water, and two - it worked on undead beings like her and her Sentinels.

She immediately headed upwards, towards the veil of darkness and the surface beyond it. The creatures moved towards them with the grace of a serpent. Their fangs were bared and they were more than ready to end them right there.

A jet of venom shot right to her left, just missing by an inch. It had caught her by surprise, which slowed her down enough for the other creature to take a better shot at her. She was pretty sure it brushed right by her as she tumbled in the water to dodge it.

Closer. She was getting closer, closer to the layer of darkness that separated this place from the normal waters. Just a bit more.

They were almost out of the cursed place before a sharp pain flared through her right leg.

Kalista didn't hold back her scream of pain as she saw the bright blue venom hit directly on her glowing blue-green skin, which was starting to fade to black at the spot. She faltered in her path. Nami gave out a cry of despair.

 _No, please, don't._ She realized she would drag Nami down with her as she fell. There was no way she could continue her normal pace with the venom continuing to infect every single part of her body eventually. But even if she didn't make it out alright... she had to make sure Nami did.

Summoning every last bit of strength left in her, she forcefully shoved Nami upwards, straight into the veil of blackness.

The two creatures could have ended her right there with one more shot, but they were not going to. It was clear in their looks - they wanted to directly snap their jaws down to devour her whole.

 _I'm sorry, Nami._ That was her last thought before she closed her eyes and waited for her end.

* * *

Even if she couldn't see it, she could sense her friend's pain.

Nami watched in horror as one of the beast's venom hit Kalista on her leg. Her friend's movement was now disrupted, and she knew it would be the end if they got caught by the beasts. But she shoved Nami directly above the veil of darkness - which was now clearly used to separate these beasts from the normal waters. She clutched both the moonstone and the staff tightly as she was right above the layer of darkness.

Luckily, Kalista had given her time to regain some of her energy, ans she knew a spell - a spell that can save her right now. She channeled the power of her staff into the shifting currents around her before a bubble formed around her, and she landed on its smooth surface. She was now inside the bubble, where she could freely control it. But she still needed it for a while - there was no time to waste.

Quickly she moved the bubble lower - just enough for her to extend her staff through the layer - which broke it and gave her a clear vision of her helpless friend.

"Kalista?" Her friend looked back up just in time to see Nami's staff. "Grab hold!"

She did it just before she fell out of the way.

The two beasts glanced at them with anger and frustration. Of course, this made them even more determined to swallow them alive. They were swimming towards her - faster than before. Nami pulled her staff right out of the dark layer, dragging her friend along with it.

She had no time to talk, she still had to get the bubble to shore, which might be who knows where.

Nami moved the bubble along as fast as possible. Kalista was silent the whole time, undoubtedly feeling all of the pain inflicted by those creatures. Well, she had the moonstone - that was all that mattered. Maybe after sometime they will learn more about that horrible place, but now they had to focus on getting to safety.

When they finally resurfaced, it was in the middle of the sea. Luckily, Nami found the currents that were familiar - those that would lead her back to the safety of the land. She could feel her energy depleting and knew her spell wouldn't last long.

After what it felt like an eternity, she saw the familiar cliff that she always used as an indicator that she was back at the mainland. And for now, she had the perfect place for them to stop. Moving closer and closer to the cliff walls, she finally stopped at the sands, where the shallow water was touching the ground. Just at the moment, Nami's spell broke and the bubble released both of them. She immediately started panting and gasping due to the exhaustion taking over her body.

Kalista, on the other hand, didn't seem to be well either. The venom didn't spread any further - which was probably a good sign - but somehow, there was an even worse-looking wound on her side. Nami waited for a moment to regain her breath before hurrying over to her friend's side.

"Are you alright?" Nami forgot about her own injuries as she looked at the damage the two beasts had dealt. The initial venom shot had now made her blue-green skin a raw black, and her side - she cringed when she saw it - was still slightly hissing with the venom eating it alive.

When her friend didn't respond, she looked back at her.

Kalista's eyes were closed for the first time.

A surge of panic went through her. "Kalista? Are you alright?" She desperately shook her friend as gently as possible, but no - she didn't give a response. But - did these otherworldly creatures have the ability to completely destroy already undead beings like her?

 _Shit. No._

Frantically she grabbed her staff. She was already extremely tired, and she honestly wasn't sure if she still had the strength for it, but there was no other choice. If Nami did not do it, then Kalista might just fade away from the injuries.

It was dying in another way.

And dying meant she was left alone.

And Nami couldn't stand the mere thought of Kalista leaving her.

Because she was more than just a friend, more than a simple acquaintance she just randomly met. More than someone who just had conversations with her, more than someone who just knew who she was.

Kalista will never, ever just be a simple friend to her.

Because Nami was in love.

She was completely, uncontrollably in love with Kalista.

Tears flowed down Nami's eyes as she channeled the spell with the last of her energy. The familiar soothing feeling of her healing magic flowed through her veins, slowly draining her remaining strength as she surrounded her friend with a bright green glow. To her relief, the gruesome wounds started to close and fade. It was working - the wounds were almost completely gone now, only leaving her with slightly blackened areas on the skins.

The last of her magic drained out of her completely when all the traces of black disappeared, undid by her healing.

As she flopped tiredly to the ground, she saw her friend's eyes open.

* * *

Kalista didn't know what happened after she held on to Nami's staff and was yanked out of the cursed place.

All she remembered was a flash of a thousand and more black teeth snapping down on her. And then - the pain was unimaginable. Even in real life, she had never felt this kind of pain, none as extreme as this.

And the world had blacked out for once.

It was like another death. Before she woke, all she saw was darkness. And all she could once remember were mostly lost during the time she was in possibly nothingness. Even she had no idea she would still be able to pass out as a specter and even get hurt.

However, the world was slowly beginning to come back to her.

From her perspective, she saw the world just like any mortal saw it. There was really no strange features about her vision, despite popular belief. And the first thing she noticed when she regained her normal vision, was that she suffered no wounds.

 _Was that an illusion?_

No, her kind was supposed to be immune to all this shit... Kalista knew if she was still mortal, she would be suffering from a headache. But she really felt no pain, and all the black, gruesome venom spreading over her body was gone.

She only realized what happened when she saw Nami sprawled out in front of her.

She was only half-conscious - Kalista realized - as her eyes seemed to notice her movement, but she gave no response. And her eyelids looked like they will be drooping at anytime soon.

"Nami..." Her voice was filled with relief and... happiness. The happiness of seeing your loved one still with you, the moment where you get to see them again, and embrace them because they are yours, and yours alone.

"Thank the gods you're safe." Gently she placed a hand on Nami's back. Her friend seemed to appreciate the touch, as she weakly smiled in return. "Hey, Kalista..." She was still capable of speaking, even though she was already weak and tired.

"I might say the same to you."

"You... healed me?" Kalista asked, although she had the feeling she already knew the answer.

"Obviously." She smiled back, the smile which melted away all layers of ice she has been using to hide her feelings all these years.

There was no holding back now. She couldn't resist it any longer. The feelings she had hidden for Nami this whole time since she met her was coming out of her all at once, and it was too tempting to fight. Kalista did not want to fight it in any way. She knew the feeling was best embraced, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

She curled herself closer to Nami, wrapping her arm around her warm body. To her surprise and delight, Nami happily returned the action and nuzzled her softly. The touch - it was not something you could get every day, not something you can find so easily. Kalista knew she was too lucky to even get the chance. Nami's body relaxed a bit from her originally uncontrolled breathing due to the use of her magic.

"Nami... there's something I need to tell you."

"Of course, Kalista. I'm listening."

She took a deep breath mentally (since she has literally no breathing as a specter) before continuing: "Ever since the day I met you, something inside me has changed. I no longer feel like hiding away my feelings and I feel like I'm alive again, after being dead so many years. You - you have a fire that had melted every single trace of ice in my heart, and every time I look at you - every time we meet, every time we get to talk and every time we are lane partners in the League, I feel like I'm no longer just a being set out for vengeance. I'm who I am once in real life, and you brought that side out now, the side of me that will always feel like you are part of me."

Nami's eyes were staring at her intently now, and her gaze was filled with excitement and anticipation.

"Nami, all I'm trying to say is..."

Kalista stared directly back into those orange-gold eyes which always filled her with warmth.

 _Well. Here it goes..._

"What is it?" Her tired but now almost excited eyes told her that she was ready.

 _You've survived deadly encounters - you technically died before, without a chance to feel love. Surely you can say these three words to her now._ She told herself mentally before she replied,

"I love you."

* * *

 **WOOHOO! IT FINALLY HAPPENED! THEY FINALLY CUDDLED AND CONFESSED THEIR FEELINGS! YAY!**

 **Ok, I sound more excited than all of you maybe XD But I can't help it :D And the best part is, more is coming in the next chapter! It's your turn now Nami! Hope you guys enjoyed it and see you next chapter!**

 **Also p.s., sorry for the unintentionally long chapter. I didn't mean to make it more than 3000 words but well... XD**

 **~Frosty**


	11. The Feelings We Share

**GREETINGS MY FELLOW READERS! ITS FROSTY HERE AGAIN, WITH AN EXTREME HYPER MODE ON!**

 **Okay, here it comes *takes a deep breath* I had a really hard time deciding whether to come to the lemons already or not, but finally my mind has decided to arrange it to the further chapters. So, sorry, no explicit scenes here XD**

 **But, the fluff is coming! Now, lets see everything from Nami's perspective! I have no choice but to daringly use a song here, hopefully I am not going to get banned for this! Let me explain, this song is NOT OWNED by me. There is no copyright infringement intended, I simply think it fits the situation very well. The song is called Everytime We Touch by Cascada, listen to it while you read, and hopefully I can make you cry! (jk) All rights belong to the owner.  
**

 **Leave a review/favorite/follow as always!**

* * *

 **The Feelings We Share  
**

 _Love.  
_

 _I love you._

Nami's eyes could not grow wider anymore.

This was all of her fantasy, all of her imagination. But her voice was not imaginary, her gentle, soothing touch was too real to be an illusion. And those blue eyes that no longer looked empty and emotionless stared right back into her own soul, while she was returning the same back.

 _The truth has been spoken._

All the things she could have imagined - she had never thought of this, never even saw it as a possible outcome. But here it was, right in front of her face.

She did not even had to take the step she imagined she needed to one day.

Nami couldn't even confess her feelings in time.

Because her fantasies came true.

Kalista loved her, just like how she loved her back.

And she was the one who admitted to Nami that she felt for her in such a way.

For that moment, she smiled.

It was not like any other moment in her life that she had ever smiled. This was genuine, pure, endless joy, flooding every inch of her body and sending electrical surges through her mind. It was a feeling of a dream come true, but only that the dream will last forever, and she wasn't alone with it.

"Kalista..." Tears of joy gathered in her eyes, and all of the previous exhaustion, pain - all of it vanished in an instant. The whole world was going blur, and the only thing that was clear in her sight was her lover right next to her, holding her body with that wonderful touch.

"I.. I love you too."

And she smiled back.

It was basically a reflection of Nami's own smile. This was all too good to be true, for both of them. It didn't matter now. She knew the truth. She was hopelessly in love. And the feeling was returned - at the same extreme level.

And for one moment, it was just blue eyes staring into golden orange ones.

This was beyond wonderful. The stare was filled with emotion - but no longer those that only sought to bring pain. Kalista's gaze was filled with happiness and pure, unconditional affection. Her grip on Nami tightened as she brought herself closer. The feeling of their skin touching each other was almost too much for Nami to bear.

It was only a moment, a brief stop of time and the blurring of the world around Nami before their lips met.

If Kalista was truly still alive, the taste will be much warmer in Nami's imagination. But it was no less hot in this condition. Nami returned the kiss, savoring every moment of it. Gods, this was more than she could expect, more than she could ever ask for. Their eyes were closed as she too wrapped her arms around Kalista's body and held her closer than ever.

They did not break the kiss until Nami was out of breath. Even after it, Kalista's gentle touch was still stroking her back, and it was clear that she knew it gave her endless pleasure. And it was true. She didn't hold back a slight moan of pleasure when the scales on her delicate tail was touched and gently stroked.

"I've been in love with you for some time now. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. I thought any mortal will be scared of me when they see me. You have all the right to be scared, and I thought you would never return the same feelings." Kalista's head rested gently on her chest, which actually surprised her. Nami decided to return the favor and used the same gentle touch to slowly explore the rest of her back as well.

"I did not realize I have fallen for you until a few days ago," Nami said softly, still smiling and gazing into those wonderful blue eyes. "And, truth be told, I was afraid _you_ would not feel the same. I was honestly surprised that it was you who made the confession first."

Kalista pulled her in for another fierce kiss before answering: "Why would I not love you? You are the most beautiful being I've ever seen, mortal or not. The most important part is - you dragged me out of the abyss of nothingness, and turned to me when I was left alone and when no one else would. Anyone who ignores such an action is basically betrayal."

Nami gave a warm smile before answering. "I feel the same about you. Even in your afterlife, you retain all of your spirit and grace. I have never seen anyone so determined and protective of those they cared about." It wasn't a lie. Even her fellow Marai never gave the same amount of concern and certainly no one had ever displayed affection for her before. "And I have I not mentioned," Nami said with a wink, "- that you look really attractive even in this form?"

She couldn't control the blush that came to her face. So specters _could_ show emotions and feelings. Apparently embarrassment was one of the more obvious ones, as her normally blue skin turned red on her face. But slowly she gave a smirk back. "And have I not told you that even you are neither completely fish or human, you still look damn hot?"

They reversed roles after that statement. It was Nami's turn to blush a bright red and Kalista winked back. Apparently enjoying her victory, she continued, "You're really cute. And now you look even cuter when your face is a bright red." Of course, that only made Nami blush even more. It also never occurred to her that Kalista had such a playful side, and she decided to bring out more of it.

She adjusted a position a bit, so she was actually sitting upright again. Kalista let her do so, never letting go of her hold on Nami. Of course, in that position, she gained the advantage she needed. Nami used her tail to trip her and caused them both to fall to the sands, with her hands pinning her loved one down. She smirked, wondering if hanging out too much with Fizz had an influence on her.

Nami leaned down for another passionate kiss, which Kalista returned immediately. Her tongue automatically reached deeper to explore the inside of her mouth. She discovered that she still had a tongue, and everything she could see was swirling blue-grey mist. Her loved one seemed to be doing the same, as she felt both of their tongues connect, each exploring more of the other's mouth.

They stayed there, locked in an embrace, for a few minutes. Nami took a deep breath after letting go. A faintly glowing light pulsed from her right, and she looked over to the moonstone.

"Even the stone seems to be sharing our joy." Nami sighed happily before picking up the stone, feeling its smooth surface. She couldn't see anything else beneath the iridescent surface except for her own shimmering reflection.

Kalista gently touched the stone as well. "I've never seen anything like it before.." Her eyes seemed to be full of amazement. Nami stared back into those blue eyes she was never tired of seeing. She hugged her loved one closer, knowing that deep down, she will never let go, and she will make sure this lasts forever.

Looking over to the moon, she thought of something. The moonlight was beautifully reflecting of the sea water today, giving everything a romantic feeling. If she had known Kalista earlier, they would have definitely chosen tonight for a date.

"Have you ever dated someone in real life?" Nami asked curiously.

"No. Although I did have an eye on someone once, I didn't really care about it. Luckily you changed my mind, or I might have never found you." Kalista said with a smile.

"Well, since the scenery tonight is so beautiful... would you mind me giving you an adventure?" Nami blushed hard at that statement.

However, Kalista only responded happily: "Of course I wouldn't mind. What plans do you have for us?"

Slowly, she floated over to the water after leaving her staff and the moonstone in a relatively safe place. Even the temperature was just right, just meant for the occasion. "Climb on my back and you will know it." She half blushed, half giggled at that statement. However, she did just as she was told.

Kalista did not seem to add much weight to Nami, although she did still feel that mesmerizing touch on her back as she held on. It was like carrying mist and light, but unlike them she could actually feel something on her back. Making sure her position was right, she said: "Hold on tightly."

And before any of them could say anything, she flipped her tail and began to swim.

She chose the milder currents to follow, mostly letting them sweep her along, only using her tail to balance both of them. The moonlight shone down directly on them, which made her feel lucky that no one was out there at this moment to see them. Kalista smiled at Nami before closing her eyes and completely relaxing on her back.

She was beautiful. All the agility and grace was shown in her features, and her soft side was just too much to bear. Anyone who can have her has truly been blessed by the gods. Nami was forever thankful that she chose her.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked playfully. Kalista simply gave a small nod before continuing to stare into the night sky. Nami took a deep breath. "Don't fall off here, you're about to see the best of it."

She dove right under the surface.

Kalista gave a gasp of surprise, which actually surprised her. Nami swam deeper, making sure to catch the angle at where the moonlight illuminated the silver fish underwater. Their backs were shining brightly, looking as if they had really been polished in silver. Below them, the colorful underwater plants glowed with their vibrant colors, giving the otherwise dark background a shiny decoration. More and more schools of fish swam out from their natural habitats, filling the water with all sorts of color.

But the best part was yet to come.

A bright flash of silver caught their eyes, much more stronger than the initial fish. Even Nami couldn't hold back her awe as the two majestic swordfish appeared.

Their long, long mouths were as sharp as the edge of a knife, which glinted with the wonderful silver. Their bodies were slippery, made out of mostly silver but with hints of white and blue here and there. Their black eyes stared at the two lovers as if to say "congratulations for finally finding your match". And their back fins were just another mirror in the water - the moonlight shone directly on their backs, reflecting the light straight towards them, strong enough to dazzle Nami.

This was a euphoria for both of them. At this point, Nami forgot about everything - about the stone, about the darkness of the depths, about the two creatures that nearly ate them. All she could focus on now was this amazing scene before them, and the one that was looking at it with her.

"I can't believe it..." Kalista's voice was filled with wonder. "Even in my life, I've never gotten the chance to see anything like this..."

"I knew you would love it." Nami responded happily.

It was just silence for a while. At this point, there was nothing in Nami's mind except for the scene in front of them. The fishes seemed to sense their happiness as well, swimming around as if really congratulating them.

"You know," Kalista said after a while. "I always wanted to sing to the someone I love when I find them. In real life, I barely get the chance. But now..." She smiled at Nami. "I hope you will like it."

Her loved one closed her eyes, looked upwards and began to sing.

" _I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_  
 _I still feel your touch in my dreams_  
 _Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_  
 _Without you it's hard to survive..."_

Nami was completely stunned. She never, ever, not once in a million years, could expect one from the undead realm to have such a beautiful voice, more so having the ability to sing. And even if she ever believed that Kalista could sing, it would have never been this well.

 _"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
 _And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_  
 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_  
 _Need you by my side_  
 _'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
 _And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_  
 _Can't you hear my heart beat, so_  
 _I can't let you go_  
 _Want you in my life..."_

The underwater environment looked even more beautiful and mesmerizing with her voice filling the place. Nami couldn't hold back anymore. A tear slid down her cheek as Kalista opened her eyes and stared down at Nami, her eyes too moist with tears, before continuing.

 _"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_  
 _They wipe away tears that I cry_  
 _The good and the bad times we've been through them all_  
 _You make me rise when I fall_

 _Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
 _And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_  
 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_  
 _Need you by my side_  
 _Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_  
 _And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_  
 _Can't you hear my heart beat, so_  
 _I can't let you go_  
 _Want you in my life..."_

The song was coming to its end. Nami didn't care where they were or who was around them. She let go of Kalista on her back, angling her body so she was right beside her. And as she reached out her hands, her loved one did not need to be told twice to take it.

 _"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
 _And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_  
 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_  
 _Need you by my side..."_

Tears were flowing freely from both of their eyes now. Her voice - her voice wasn't just any other normal singing voice. It felt like a spell, a spell that Nami couldn't resist, couldn't stop herself from embracing it, enjoying it. A spell that bound them together for all eternity. Her heart was beating so fast and the level of her happiness was too high, that she had no way to control herself as she flung herself right into Kalista's arms.

She swiftly kissed her. Again, Nami felt that wonderful touch, the touch that she only saw in her dreams. Her partner only hugged her more fiercely, refusing to let any moment like this go. At this point, the whole world was both deafening and silenced at the same time. They only remained there, locked in an embrace both of them enjoyed to no end.

After what felt like a small eternity, they finally let go. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, a sea of orange-gold pouring into misty light blue. After a final small kiss, the fish around them began to leave. Even the process of leaving was in a beautiful formation, different waves of color spreading all over them. The two swordfish were the last to leave, seemingly giving them an approving glance as they gracefully swam off into the darkness.

"Let's go," Nami said as the last schools of fish disappeared from view. The exhaustion had finally began to take in, and she had to try a few times to actually get herself swimming properly, with Kalista holding her. "Oh gods, the spells I used..."

Her partner gave her a small smile with a hint of mischief. "I guess it's my turn now." Nami instantly knew what she meant, and she obliged. Her body was really too tired for anymore carrying and swimming back. "I guess," she replied with another smile. "Do you know the way?"

"That's your job to tell me." Kalista gave her a grin before she positioned herself on her back, Nami holding on tightly. Then, she swam out of the surface and into the open sea.

* * *

Carrying her, both in the League and right now, was a blessing she could never ask for.

 _I will never know how much I love her until I get to touch her like this..._

Her body was light, slender and beautiful, the feeling of her scales smooth to the touch. Her human body radiated a warmth that she could never feel elsewhere. And all of this was now on her back, freely letting her carry her as she swam towards the shore.

She'd never been more happy in her life. Nami just told her that she loved her back, and more than just accepted her confession.

Kalista reached the spot where they had left the moonstone and her staff, with some help from Nami's navigation. They were still safely located near the rocks Nami had left them. From the Tidecaller's position right now, she was about to fall and land her head on the rocks, and she clearly did not have the energy to right herself.

So, she gently held the half-asleep Marai in her arms, and laid her down on the sands before she cuddled closer to her as well.

Specters did not need to actually sleep. She was technically restless and basically unable to feel exhaustion. But a real rest - where she gotten to close her eyes and just relax - she never had a chance to do it. Or rather, she never let herself do it, even if she somehow had time.

But now, she had it right in front of her, and more so now she was with her loved one.

More importantly, she was not going to let herself or Nami spend the night alone again. She just wanted to stay in her embrace forever. And she knew that was what her partner desired the most as well.

Looking at the peacefully sleeping Nami one more time, she smiled and laid down, enjoying the rest that she had not taken in a very, very long time.

Above them, the stars resembled a Marai with her tail wrapped around her female partner.

* * *

"I've not done this for nothing." Hecarim growled at the figure in the crystal. "Did you know how hard it was just to steal enough magic to break this crystal?"

"It will all be worth it, my friend." Nocturne grinned. "When I'm free, there's not a single mind I will not infect. Well, that is after I completed your task. Remind me again of what am I supposed to do?"

"Break her from the inside. Then her mind will shatter, and we will have control. My eternal enemy will be in my control, and I suppose the part of eliminating her includes you."

"Not like I did not do that before."

Hecarim looked at his magically-charged weapon one last time, before saying: "Together, we will ruin our enemies and get our wish. And we will not back down until we completed the task." He looked directly into the figure's blue eyes.

"Together."

He smashed his weapon straight into the nexus fragment.

The light that it emitted was blinding as the crystal shards shattered and flew out in all directions. The magical energy discharged from it seemed to make the whole world vibrate. The piercing howl that the being let out was deafening to mortal ears.

But all that did not matter as the light faded and an evil laugh was heard.

Nocturne was free.

* * *

 **CHAPTERS...TOO...LONG! And so is the time taken for me to publish again...**

 **Sorry for so many words and such a late update! I guess I overwrote it XD But writing this made me more excited than ever about my favorite duo, dammit XD BUT HERE IS WHERE THE ROMANTIC STUFF ENDS. TIME FOR SOME ACTION YOU BITCHES! (jk)**

 **I hope you all melted at the scene! If I failed, tell me and I'll do it next time :D**

 **~Frosty**


	12. Trapped

**HEY EVERYONE! TIME FOR SOME ACTION WITH FROSTY HERE!**

 **When the romantic stuff ends, that means its time for the villains to rise! Would our favorite pairing survive the wrath of Hecarim and Nocturne? Read on to know! Oh, and they do have thoughts about "that" now... XD  
**

 **Leave a review/favorite/follow as always. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Trapped**

It was the best night she ever had.

Never in her life Nami had been on a date, and her very first one was much better than she could ever expect. The process itself was originally only a fantasy. Most of it had been her idea - but she did not actually expect her first date to enjoy being underwater, since as far as she knew humans, they hated getting wet, unlike her kind.

But the best part of all was that how she gotten to end the night.

She had been exhausted and half-asleep, yes. But she could not miss - simply could not shut her eyes completely as she saw her lover carry her and laid her down on the sands. She might have thought the last part was a dream - if it weren't for the cool, calm, safe sensation she had through her whole sleep.

At the end, Kalista had stayed beside her through the whole night.

Well, it was not like Nami had not touched her before. They had hugged each other countless of times even before the confession. But this was different. Now, as she thought about it, Nami blushed furiously.

Marais did not have a mating season, despite popular belief. Since none of them were actually males - they were free to choose whoever they want as mates, whenever they want to. Most did not develop feelings among their own, however, which is why most of Nami's kind stay single through their whole life, and for those who were lucky enough to get a mate, they had to talk to other beings who lived on land and most of the time, it was their mates that developed affection for them, not the other way around.

Nami was much, much new to the human world, even if she had already been up there for more than a few months. She had no idea how humans developed crushes on others, or do they have their own kind of mating season. And what's with all the "making love" gossip that she heard around the League all the time? Did humans actually have a season where their affection grows particularly strong?

But now - her partner wasn't from the mortal world, at least not right now. Well, she _had_ been - maybe some of Nami's questions could be answered by her. But she had no idea why she blushed every time she thought of them sleeping together (even if she knows specters don't actually fall asleep).

The sun was rising as Nami slowly blinked her eyes open. The glowing moonstone caught her attention, and she turned to look at the smooth, mysterious relic. Its light was fainter in the morning, but still noticeable from a close distance.

Once she returned the moonstone to her people - she had fulfilled the quest. Her life would no longer be bound to one task. And most importantly - she could leave. Her people will survive for one more century. She knew exactly what she would do after she completes her quest. Nami would not be the only Marai who had explored and survived the world above the sea - she will be the first to officially call it a second home too.

As long as Kalista stayed around, she would follow. As long as she still lived, she will show her all the wonderful plans she had. They would be unofficially a couple.

"Finally awake?" The all-too-familiar voice snapped Nami out of her thoughts. She sensed the familiar presence of her before she saw her. She smiled before replying, "I have never slept better in my life."

Kalista gave a small chuckle at that before proceeding to hug Nami. "And I have never taken a rest for so long after I entered this state. Being with you for the night just made me feel even better."

"I feel the same way. I mean, there's always this sense of safety whenever you're around. I - I feel like I never want to leave." Nami was blushing hard all the time she was talking. Kalista only smiled even more as she noticed her red face.

"That sentence was supposed to be mine..." she interrupted the sentence by kissing Nami lightly. She returned it happily, enjoying every moment of that wonderful feeling of their skin touching each other.

"I have a few questions I never got an answer to from the human world..." Nami said hesitantly. "Would you mind answering them for me?"

"Of course I wouldn't."

"What does "making love" mean? I hear it all the time around the League. Do humans have a mating season?"

That question made Kalista go red. She actually had to look away for a moment before Nami said, "Did I just ask the wrong question?"

"Umm...no. I guess you would have to know sooner or later. You have heard of how humans give birth, right?"

"Yes." That Nami knew. Humans always had a weird process (she heard most of it from other champions in the League, not that she'd really seen it before) which they had to carry out before having a child. Of course, that never happened in Nami's race.

"Usually, males would mate with females in the human world. Only in that way they are able to reproduce. But as far as I knew, it is not against the rules to have a relationship with one of the same gender. And..." She turned even more embarrassed at that sentence. "Even though they can't reproduce, couples like this do carry out the process as well, just in a slightly... different way."

Nami did not understand what was so embarrassing about the process. No one blushed that hard when a new Marai was born.

And yet, she was blushing when she thought about last night.

"Does this have something to do with the feelings I have when I slept with you last night?" It was her turn to go red. Kalista nodded slightly. "I... felt that too. I mean... even though I'm not in the mortal world, I can still feel pleasure. And in my life, I never got the chance to even get my first time. Many around my age already had their experience, but not me."

"You mean... humans do this for pleasure? Not just for producing a child?"

"Yes. When your body is ready, you will feel a strong sensation - one that will drive you to want the pleasure. We call it lust. Most of these are rumors, since I have personally no experience." She smiled. "But... I suppose we will get our chance."

"Wait, what? I'm not from the human world, how would I -"

"I've studied about your race when I was human. To have a child, humans must have intercourse. That means -" she blushed again at that "- there is a... particular spot on our body that needs to be... touching to complete the process. And as far as I read about your race, since you are part human... you can feel the same pleasure, and have that same spot as humans. Not that the pictures in our books actually showed it, I mean."

"So..."

"I was aware that I'm more attracted to females as well. But I've never actually done anything about my feelings towards my previous crush. And I've met you..." she kissed Nami again. "I could find no one better."

"Stop flattering me..." she replied with another blush. That didn't stop her from kissing her right back, of course. "It's the truth, Nami. I've never met such a beautiful mortal like you."

The two of them shared another embrace for a long while. Then, Nami decided that they should go back to the mainland for now. Well, of course their relationship had to be kept a secret for now - but being seen in the League was nothing special.

So she took Kalista on another ride on her back straight to the Institute Of War, where they wished nothing more than to see each other in a match again.

* * *

Nocturne stared out of another mortal's eyes.

Well, Hecarim's enemies had nothing to do with him, and he was only tasked to watch them temporarily. Who was he to feel anything about it? Just complete the job and go back to infecting the mortals' minds.

But no - what he saw was completely impossible. There was no way any mortal in the world would voluntarily fall for a creature from the undead realm. Yet he saw it as clear as day - Hecarim's mortal enemy with the Marai known as the Tidecaller. And not just that - she was riding on her back, seemingly to have been carried by her across the sea, straight to the mainland.

And then he saw them kiss.

From his point of view, both of them were enjoying it. They had truly fallen for each other. No matter how impossible it was, it happened. And he had this strange feeling - one that made him want to just get out right there and destroy everything, including them.

Jealousy.

Nocturne was alone. No one ever sided with him - except for Hecarim, which was a rare occurrence. And he was happy with it - he wanted to torture all mortals by playing with their minds, and he wanted all those pleasure - alone. He needed no one. He was a powerful being and he will show off his power alone.

Yet - when he watched them, he couldn't help the feeling. If the Marai could fall for such a beast, why shouldn't the same be said for him?

The two of them went off on their own ways after that. Nocturne followed the mortal, since he knew it was impossible for a human body to trail the specter when she was drifting off in a cloud of black mist.

Slowly, he approached the Institute Of War, where the Marai was headed.

Inside the League, he could see the panic among champions and summoners alike. Of course they would be horrified when they discovered his escape. He could not infect her mind when everyone was around - summoners will trap him with their magic again. But no one will recognize him when he was blending in with another random summoner among the mayhem caused.

Leaving nothing but the lifeless body of the pathetic man, Nocturne swirled into a dark cloud before entering another summoner's mind. He felt even more determined to complete his mission, with the newfound energy he gained from the mortal's energy he sapped.

* * *

When Nami arrived at the Institute, everything was in chaos.

Champions and summoners were desperately shoving through the crowds, some screaming, some completely breaking down. A few High Summoners she recognized were frantically discussing something about an escape while busy trying to get through the crowds at the same time.

"Nami!" She turned around to see who called her name. A summoner crashed into her as she tried to move. Everyone she saw had a look of panic and fear on their faces. Nami saw the champion who called her - Soraka, one of her fellow supports. Even the Starchild's usually calm demeanor vanished.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are alright!" She said in a worried tone. "Nami. We could not stay here for long. Nocturne has escaped. He is out loose in the world somewhere, and he doesn't care whether we are with the League or not. He will slowly destroy us all after he tortures us."

"What? How?" Shock stabbed through her body. Nocturne? The being of nightmares was not to be trifled with. He was bad enough in League matches, but in real life was a totally different issue. If he was truly let loose, no one stood a chance unless they can contain him again.

"The summoners detected a strange use of magic in the room he was contained. They claimed that otherworldly energy had been mixed with their summoner magic. Luckily, no one has been affected since the escape."

Nami sighed with relief, but only for a while. "What is the Institute planning now?"

"All champions are advised to return to their hometown as quickly as possible. Those who do not have a fixed place to call home stay at the Institute. They are going to put a protective barrier after every champion is at their respective homes.

"What about you, Soraka?"

"I'll stay here to make sure nothing threatens the lives of the remaining champions. Nocturne will not be able to invade a whole group of summoners at once. He could only pick off other mortals one at a time." Soraka gave a long sigh before continuing. "The factions will make sure their people are safe when they return. Every champion now under League protection is given a protective spell to make them immune to Nocturne's mind-infecting. At least they still have some chance of encountering him in physical form. Not that anyone is advised to do so, but a big part of his power is lost in this way."

Nami did not really have a fixed place to stay, and she was an easy target: If Nocturne wanted to hunt for victims of his infecting, he would choose those who had the least protection. Another thought struck her. "Does Nocturne target other beings that are not mortal?"

"We have no idea. Maybe when he gets tired of torturing mortals, but everyone knows that's not going to happen at any time soon." Well, that's good. At least she didn't need to worry about Kalista right now. And when she thought about it, it was her who had more chance of defending herself against a real encounter with Nocturne.

"Nami, I think you should stay here. We could not afford to lose any champions to Nocturne's torture. If he knows how to actually be an assassin, he would pick you as his priority victim."

"Who is staying here too?" If Kalista was well on her way, she should be seeing all this as well. League magic prevented beings like her from staying right out in the open, but she should be able to move along with the Black Mist around the areas not confined by the magic.

"Most champions have decided to go back, although some champions like you who are not human stay here." Just as she said it, a group of summoners moved towards the entrance of the Institute. They yelled orders to the slowly dissipating crowds and warned all who were still in the Institute to stay in the main hall.

"We better get going," Nami said. Soraka nodded as they both hurried to the hall. She saw champions like Gnar who stayed at the Institute. Even the usually energetic yordle have gone unusually quiet.

After a while, a bright glow suddenly surrounded the Institute before a bright blue barrier formed around the structure. A heavy silence still hung between everyone in the hall.

A summoner came into the hall. He was one of those who were responsible for this spell. "No champion or summoner is allowed to leave the Institute Of War without good reason. Everyone is allowed to move around the Institute as normal, but do not enter the summoning rooms. Stay clear of the confinement room at all costs. All matches will be cancelled for now."

Small waves of murmurs sounded through the remaining champions. The summoner seemed to sigh himself before leaving the room. At this point, Nami decided to go back to her room in the Institute.

She did not notice that another summoner with strange blue eyes was following her.

* * *

 _Fools._ Nocturne chuckled to himself before following the Marai to her room. None of the summoners had noticed his presence inside of the Institute. Now, they had sealed the place - but it was not much use when he was already among them. They have actually contained him within the range of all champions in the League.

"I need you no longer, insignificant human," Nocturne growled before he siphoned the lifeforce of the summoner, leaving him nothing but a husk on the ground. No one was around to see him in his physical form. If he did not get into her mind quickly, the magic around will weaken him. He must act fast.

As she slipped into the room, he followed swiftly. In an instant, he turned the whole room dark. "Darkness..."

Before she could even scream, Nocturne dashed straight for her eyes, feeling the wholeness of her body as he entered her mind. "Feel my control..." he hissed delightedly.

Nocturne's blue eyes stared out of her golden-orange ones, staring into the pure, pure darkness around them. Now it was time to act...

* * *

Nami could see nothing but darkness.

One second she was entering her own room, and the other everything turned dark.

And in the darkness, she felt something - something disturbing her mind. Her vision seemed to swim with black spots before a faint shade of blue took over. A pounding headache took over and she had to clutch her head and fall to the ground for a moment.

Horror filled her as she felt dark tendrils of power curl toward her heart. Everything seemed to darken, and the real her - her soul and body was two different things - separating her from the control she had over herself.

When the pain stopped, she descended into darkness.

* * *

"Stay away!" Soraka yelled to her assistants as they closed in around Nami. "Bring in the drip and find the book!"

This was not great. Nami was talking to her perfectly normally for one moment, and now she had fell into unconsciousness for no reason. Her face seemed to say that she was in a great deal of pain even in what seemed to be sleep.

When she had done all the attachments and made sure her patient was stable, she began to frantically search for her book of undefinable illnesses. _I have to find something..._

A horrifying thought struck her. _But that's not possible,_ she reminded herself. _She was fine when she came in..._

She missed Nami opening her eyes behind her.

But those were not her eyes.

They were a pale, icy blue without a trace of humanity in them.

* * *

 **Ok... so here you go...  
**

 **I was too busy to even update this shit. But then, I have a lot of content for my action-filled chapters coming later! Thanks to my friend, she has given me too many ideas XD**

 **What will Kalista think of all of this? Can she save Nami from Nocturne? What is Soraka's role later on? Read on to see!**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as always.**

 **~Frosty**


	13. Friends And Foes

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone! ITS THE LEGENDARY FROSTY HERE AGAIN, WITH SOME "REAL" ACTION GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Of course, now that Nocturne has his surprise attack... but sooner or later you will see REVENGE! HAHA! NO ONE WILL ESCAPE THE UNSTOPPABLE, ADORABLE DUO. And yes, you will see more of my headcanon here. PREPARE FOR MORE SHIPS BOIS! XD  
**

 **Leave a favorite/follow/review as always!**

* * *

 **Friends And Foes**

Although she couldn't see it, she could sense it.

Not long after Nami entered the Institute, the summoners had used a spell to block Nocturne from entering. Or at least, that was the purpose. But no one had suspected Nocturne had blended in among them. Even the spells were not strong enough to confine him from entering another's mind before they were sealed.

And now he was free.

But it wasn't just that.

Even Nami did not know about the link between them that showed their unbreakable bond. This was unlike those souls that pledged themselves to vengeance. It was only when undead beings like her had met their true love, one that proven to be loyal to them for eternity and not just for their own advantage, that a spiritual link will form between them. It was a permanent sign to show the unconditional, pure love between soulmates, quite literally in this case.

But Nocturne was just one problem. The real question was _why_ was he freed, and now the bond was shaken. That could only mean one thing: whatever he was doing, it was putting Nami in danger.

Even the bond forms on its own, it will still require both sides to agree on the same spot for the link to actually be established. Now, only Kalista could feel these tremors that warned her of her mate's danger. But when they were actually linked, both sides could sense whether if the other was in danger.

She had to get to her loved one before it was too late.

 _But how?_ All the entrances to the Institute were sealed, including the special entrance spiritual beings like her used to enter the League. There was no way she could possibly get past summoner magic. If they could keep Nocturne confined, she was no exception.

 _Unless there is someone else that can actually go through._

Kalista didn't ever recall asking for help, except from Nami. Usually she worked alone and never had any being managed to evade her. But now, this was proven impossible for her to do, not without some help.

And she saw the Fae Sorceress just outside the barrier. Lulu seemed to be trying to figure out how to get in as well. And she could see exactly why; the sky had turned dark, with the occasional lightning arcing through the air.

As quickly as she could, Kalista moved along with the Black Mist towards where Lulu was standing, with her faerie beside her. Even her usually excited and overly cheerful expression was gone, replaced by a look of what seemed to be like concern... and fear.

"Lulu." Kalista was awkward at starting a conversation that wasn't with her victims, aside from Nami. "Um, what are you doing?"

The yordle gave a gasp of surprise before sighing with relief. "Oh, Kalista, it's just you..." It was not weird that Lulu knew her name, having seen her quite a number of times in League matches. If Kalista had bothered with friends before she met Nami, Lulu would definitely be on her list. She never minded the yordle's company in the matches, and she knew Lulu thought the same way. Unlike other Shadow Isles champions, she was not hostile against her or any other mortal that wasn't a betrayer, especially not her supports.

"I'm trying to get in. Gnar - he must be worried without me. And -" Lulu expression grew sad at the statement. "I must get to safety as well as Tristana had."

Kalista was surprised at how much care she shown for the other yordle. With her usual hyperactive demeanor, no one could actually take her seriously, even with relationships with others. "I hope I'm not asking too much, but... what is Tristana and Gnar to you?"

Lulu's green eyes stared back up into her own. Clearly, she was surprised at how much more emotion was present now. "They are my family. Tristana was the only one who accepted my friendship when everyone thought I was crazy. I have feelings for her that are stronger than just simply friends. And Gnar - I couldn't turn away from him when he needed help. Tristana did it to me once - and I'm doing it the same for Gnar. He is like our adopted son. Tristana cares the same for him... and me."

"Is... is Tristana alright?" It was weird that she now shown concern for one of her most common lane opponents. Lulu nodded. "She is back at Bandle City, helping to calm the frenzy created by the yordles at the news of Nocturne escaping. Now, I have to get to Gnar."

"But...why aren't you in Bandle City with her, and why didn't you send Gnar back?"

"Neither Gnar nor me are residents in Bandle City. Well, I was once, but my extraordinary powers had me banished, and Gnar was never part of the yordles." Kalista felt a strange sadness for the support. She was different and probably lost, like her. But she was lucky, just like her. Tristana accepted her and earned a special place in her heart.

Just like how Nami had reached out to her when she was convinced that no one else would.

"Lulu, I understand what you are feeling right now." As if in response, the bond between her and Nami started to shake even more violently. It was a very major warning now that the danger was imminent. "I have my own loved one to see to. She's in danger now, Lulu. We both need to get inside the Institute quickly. Which is why I need your help."

"But how can I do anything?" Lulu asked helplessly. Her companion, Pix, started flying around the air in frantic circles as well.

"Is it possible to teleport past the barrier? Do you have such a spell?"

"Wait a moment..." Lulu closed her eyes as if in thought. When she opened her eyes, there was a small smile on her face.

"That's a good idea. But I've never tried teleporting more than one being. I can only try."

"Lulu, if it is too much to do -"

Kalista was interrupted as a beam of purple magic shot from the sorceress's staff. Her eyes were immune to this kind of light that would otherwise be blinding, and she could see Lulu in deep concentration. Again, she felt a deep gratitude and respect for the yordle before her. She was willing to help her, even if she had never been much in her life. Seemingly at the end of her channel, Lulu yelled a word unknown even to her ears, and both of them vanished in a beam of purple light.

* * *

It was like nothing she had ever felt.

Pain. Unbounded pain shot through her mind, as if she could feel the darkness's terrible grip on her mind. Every part of her body felt rooted as she tried to break free of the invisible chains that bound her mind to this new entity.

Slowly, her vision cleared, even if the pain did not. But still - nothing was around her. Nothing. Nothing but pure, yawning darkness all around her. But she could clearly see herself. Her body which didn't felt like her own at all. And neither did it look like her own; her whole body was a light, misty blue color, instead of their usual green and yellow and her pale skin.

"Greetings...Nami."

"Who?" She managed to croak out. Even her voice showed how weak she was. She could not produce much more sound other than this.

"Call me... Nocturne..."

Fear and terror shot through her body. And a bone-jarring realization hit her.

Nami was not in her own body. She was in her own mind, her soul taking its purest form. And her mind was nothing but corrupted darkness.

Darkness and the creature that was responsible for it.

"Fuck you..." Her hoarse voice still sounded pretty loud in this state, and seem to echo through the empty space all around them. Suddenly, two icy blue eyes appeared in the darkness. Eyes and a grinning face. Two sharp claws shaped like curved knives.

"Indeed you will wish to after you see more. Although I have no idea where did these strong impulses come from inside your mind. That only gives me more reason to continue my torture."

Before Nami could scream more insults at that creature, he disappeared. Disappearing and leaving an opening behind her, which gave her a glimpse of reality. Wait, no, it was not just a glimpse - that was her view, what she would be seeing if she was in her body. Would her thoughts sound through her mind now, when she was directly in it? She decided to try, since Nocturne was gone.

She thought of Kalista, the smile that had won her heart, her godlike voice when she was singing, her gentle touch which soothed her, and what had happened just a night before this. She wanted to cry, but she could shed no tears. She could feel pain - but it was all in her mind.

And that's when the darkness around her vanished in a flash of light.

Everything that happened last night was projected around her, replacing the darkness that threatened to consume her. It was the exact events, every single detail of it. Nami saw how clearly her expressions were - pure happiness, nothing like the fear that now lived in her mind, which was not even in her own control.

As her thoughts faded away, she redirected her focus to the reality view. She was staring at the ceiling of the Institute's medical wing, with Soraka standing beside her, yelling orders that she could not hear. Clearly, her friend was confused and horrified at her sudden blackout. Again, Nami felt that surge of anger at Nocturne for this.

It wasn't until then she realized she forgotten about the moonstone.

Another wave of shock shot through her soul. She had been carrying it all the way to the Institute. She must have been holding it with her staff as well, all the while she was talking to Soraka and moving to her room.

 _What had happened to it? How am I ever going to send it to my people?_

The thoughts of the moonstone brought up images of how she went through the temple and retrieved the stone, the snapping mutated sharks, and how she and Kalista narrowly escaped from the cursed place. It was bringing back the pain again, the pain she felt tearing at her mind even if she wasn't in her body. When the flaring pain subsided a bit, all the blackness returned, leaving her with one window to focus on, which was the present moment.

Her eyes were staring out at Soraka, but she wasn't still. Her body was moving. Nami stared in horror as her body moved without her control. That could only mean Nocturne was -

"I know what you're thinking, and you're right, my little Marai." The rumbling, chilling voice sounded through the now black surroundings again. "I can control every part of you whenever I want and however I want. Now watch me," Nocturne laughed evilly before he controlled her body again.

And Nami could not do anything but watch helplessly, in terror, as the creature of nightmares made her body move.

* * *

The sounds of her patient shifting in her bed snapped Soraka to her attention. Nami was stirring. With a sigh of relief, she walked towards the Marai. "Oh, Nami. Thank the stars you are awake -"

She never got to finish the sentence. A loud crack sounded through the whole room as the Tidecaller's staff slammed on her head. It did not do any serious damage, luckily - but it was enough to disable the celestial being and give Nami a chance to knock her own crescent staff off her hand.

When Soraka recovered, she tried to look back up, but had to immediately swerve away to dodge another blow, missing only by one inch. "Nami?" She started uncertainly. "What are you -"

"Shut up!" A splash of water was thrown in her face, preventing her from talking any further. Soraka coughed and spluttered before getting a chance to look at her friend, which was not her friend at all.

She stared in horror. Nami's eyes were devoid of their usual golden-orange glow. Instead, a chilling, icy blue made her eyes look completely hollow. Her usual vibrant scales were dulled and edged with black. And the warm smile that she always wore on her face was replaced by a devilish looking grin. Worst of all, her staff, which was now held above her head, did not appear a usual light ocean blue. Instead, what looked like dark magic engulfed the swirling water magic coming from it, which was the same as the water she had thrown in Soraka's face.

"Nami, stop! I'm -" That only earned her another splash of water to her face. Worst of all, the air around her began to grow moist. The oxygen level around her was getting lower and lower, until she found herself gasping for air. A bubble was trapping her from the air around her, rendering her unable to speak or breathe.

"This would shut you up for one moment." She gave Soraka that evil look again. "You are all getting in my way. And my job now..." Her sentences were starting to fade away, her vision was growing blur. And she only heard the last of the sentence before everything went black.

"...is to make sure all of you do not."

* * *

A few of Soraka's nurse assistants came rushing into the room when the heard the terrible noise. It was like someone was hitting another one in the room and ended in an unceremonious crash. And they were right.

The patient - Nami, was hovering over an unconscious Soraka with her staff in hand. The nurses were shocked and attempted to call for help, but to no avail. Swirling water knocked them all aside, and soon all of them were lying unconscious too.

However, one lucky nurse had escaped from the commotion and raised the alarm. A large group of summoners that just arrived were crashed into the walls by another wave, but the damage luckily was blocked by a spell a summoner managed to cast. Nami had shoved all the nurses and staff away, facing them directly in a narrow corridor.

Now surrounded, Nami's icy blue eyes stared out at them, with no intention of surrendering. An evil smile was on her face, her staff held high, ready to unleash more of the destructive water magic it contained.

"Tidecaller, please surrender. Or else we will have no choice," the leading summoner said sternly, the magic glowing in his hands. Nami simply grinned back before answering in a voice that didn't sound like her at all.

"When I'm free, all of you shall feel...my wrath." The glowing magic on her staff intensified, and so did the blue magic in the summoners' hands.

Just before the two forces hit, a beam of purple light shot down on the space between them and two figures emerged from the light.

* * *

The spell was not as exhausting to cast as Lulu had expected it to be. She supposed that because Kalista was not putting much weight on the spell she was using, and thus making it easier to teleport. In a few moments, they were standing in one of the Institute's halls.

It was chaos. On one side, a group of summoners with half scared, half distressed expressions were in a pose signalling that they were ready to strike with their magic. On the other was Nami, but a more evil looking version of her. Lulu gasped in horror as she saw that her eyes were icy blue. Those eyes - it was not just the color. It was the sinister look that it gave the bearer. Only one creature possessed those eyes.

"Kalista..." Lulu looked towards her friend uncertainly. She had an unreadable look: it was one of fear and despair mixed with concern and care. She never remembered the specter had ever held that much emotion in her eyes. She was one of the most common lane partners for Lulu in the Rift. They had developed a friendly connection without actually realizing it. Now, she looked even more like a true friend Lulu could get, no matter what she was.

 _I have my own loved one too._

She had found her love, just like how Lulu had found Tristana.

 _She's in danger now._

 _Danger._

 _A danger named Nocturne._

Suddenly, it all became clear.

Kalista came here to save her loved one because she sensed the danger. And it was clear that the Marai meant a lot to her, judging by the expressions she now wore. Fear that she would lose her, despair of what had happened, concern for Nami's well being and care she would always show for her loved one.

The same unconditional love that she had for Tristana.

The summoners standing were recovering and turning their attention to Kalista. "Now's not the time. We have one problem here and we could not delay anymore time."

"Please, listen. I'm not here to cause more harm." The summoners were obviously scared of the specter, having heard of her stories so many times already. But they never knew there was such a pure soul within the being they were seeing. "I'm trying to save her."

"Oh, really?" The leading summoner spoke, showing the disbelief in his voice. "Why should we trust another being of the Shadow Isles, especially in such a situation?"

"Because it's Nocturne's work," she spoke again, more frantically this time. "It isn't her own action. Her mind is possessed."

"Nice story." To Lulu's horror, they were using another spell. It was undoubtedly used to separate her from Nami. And she had no way to escape it, being trapped in the situation she was now in. Even Nami was silent through this whole process.

But Lulu was not trapped or held in place. She was free to move at her own consent. And she could not let her friend stay there, helpless. She could assist her in saving Nami. She knew she could.

"It's true!" Lulu yelled as loudly as she could. All the attention was suddenly turned to the yordle. "She's not lying. I was with her the whole time. Nocturne was in here the whole time, impersonating one of the summoners. He is corrupting Nami's mind. Please, let Kalista save Nami. She knows what to do."

The leading summoner look dumbfounded. After a brief glance at his other fellow summoners, he nodded slightly, still unsure. Even as they stepped back, their cautious positions remained. At the same time, Kalista took the chance and approached Nami slowly. She gave Lulu a slight look of gratitude and she simply gave a small smile back.

Everyone watched as a being of the Shadow Isles moved towards the possessed Marai.

* * *

"Nami?" Kalista started as she moved towards her soulmate. "Are you alright?"

She did not respond. Instead, those icy blue eyes were now devoid of any emotion, seemingly reflecting her own eyes. Reflecting what she had been before they met.

"I'm Kalista. I'm here now, Nami. It's going to be alright." Not caring about her audience, she got closer. Her hand reached out and gently touched Nami's. The blue in her eyes flickered, revealing a few sparks of orange.

"Please, come back to me. I missed you, even if it was only a while you've been away. I..."

The orange in her eyes started to flash across rapidly, alternating between a shade of orange-gold and light blue.

"I love you."

A second of complete silence.

The blue suddenly engulfed all of the orange that had appeared in her eyes, and she found herself crashed into the wall as a wave surged from her staff. The one mortal she loved gave a furious battle roar before her staff started charging with magic. She was going to destroy the Institute. Kalista may be immune to the magic she was going to cast, but not the others still in the Institute. She couldn't let them die like this. Some had just saved her.

It was a beam of magic from the tiny sorceress that saved them.

* * *

 **Oh wait, sorry, did I not update the story for so long? Wait, and I left you another cliffhanger?**

 **Yeah, I'm probably going to get hated for this. XD But now, you've seen very clearly that I ship Tristana x Lulu. And Lulu is on friendly terms with Kalista now, and she is probably going to save her more than twice. (maybe not, as this would be a spoiler) Will Kalista save her beloved Nami in the next chapter or is Lulu going to do it? What will happen when everyone has known of their relationship?**

 **See you all next chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **~Frosty**


	14. Revealed

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone, its me again. Yep, even I'm excited for this part. See through the chapter through the eyes of different champions in the League, and find more ships. Most of this chapter is about how other champions of different places/factions think of their now public relationship, and the ongoing discussion of Nocturne's recent outbreak, and probably a bit of a few champions' headcanon of mine.  
**

 **Leave a review/follow/favorite as always.**

* * *

 **Revealed  
**

He was in control of everything. The plan was working perfectly. He was controlling her mind perfectly and well - perhaps the scene gone a little awry, but he was pretty sure he could have fought his way out of it.

But just like that, the link he had on her mind broke.

It was only a moment - the moment where his power had slipped through the control he just had moments ago. Another interference of magic had disrupted his own control, but it was not enough to actually free him from Nami's mind. In a flash of light purple, Nocturne found himself falling back into the darkness of her mind, far away from her body.

* * *

Everything was both normal and abnormal at the same time.

All the feelings of being controlled and manipulated were suddenly missing. Nami found her mind returning to her body - a body that wasn't her own. She knew instantly whose magic was it. She had been turned into a harmless squirrel for a short while. This time, she found it much, much more better than having her body do forced actions. She was now in control of herself again.

After a short while, Nami was back to normal again. Yes, this was her - her tail with the normal green scales, her staff her usual color and her skin in its normal tone as well. She was in one of the hallways of the Institute Of War, and by the looks of it, she had caused some serious trouble under Nocturne's control. For some reason (probably due to the overuse of magic on her), her head started to feel heavy and she almost fell off her balance, if it wasn't for the familiar touch that caught her.

"I'm here... it's alright."

Nami looked up into Kalista's light blue eyes, filled with concern and... fear. It was not surprising. Even she herself was horrified to no end as Nocturne attempted to hurt the one she loved the most. At that moment, she felt utterly helpless. But she could have swore that when she heard her voice, Nocturne's control had started to falter, just for a small moment. She could even feel part of her control return to her, for just that one moment. That could only mean he is not entirely immune to everything. _But what is it that had broke the control, even if it's just a while?_

It was then she realized that they had an audience.

Summoners and champions alike were looking at them, some with expressions of confusion, some with fear, some with pity and even anger. At what, Nami did not know. But she was not surprised to see the looks of shock on some of the audience. No one could imagine a mortal falling in love with a being from the Shadow Isles. And of course no one would expect Kalista to be able to show such affection for another being, especially a mortal. No one could see the pure, loving soul that lived within all the ones that have pledged themselves to vengeance.

Their relationship was supposed to remain a secret. But what will happen now when their relationship is made public? How would everyone react when they know the Tidecaller was in love with a specter, of all things?

"Hey there..." she replied weakly. "I'm sorry..."

"What the hell do you have to be sorry for?"

"For...trying to hurt you."

"Nami, we all know it isn't your fault. And from what I've seen, you can fight it."

A third voice interrupted. "I know it's Nocturne. Only he can change a person's eye color like that." Lulu stood beside them, her faerie friend hovering beside her, which too seem to say: "She's definitely right!" Nami thought she had never seen Lulu look so serious and determined before.

"What... what have I done during that time?"

"You swept away a few medical assistants and knocked Soraka unconscious. No one got injured in the process, though." One of the summoners gave her the reply. This what exactly what she did not want to hear. She had hoped Nocturne had just simply created another illusion to play with her mind.

Then, she remembered. She remembered what she must know, what she was supposed to protect. "Where is the moonstone? Did Nocturne deal with it -"

"It's okay," Another summoner interrupted her. "No one can reach the moonstone after Soraka kept it. When you blacked out, the Starchild decided to keep it safe first."

She let out a sigh of relief. But it was definitely a short one. How would she get rid of this living nightmare in her mind? Can she summon the same strength to fight back against Nocturne? She didn't even know what that strength was, or how did she came to get it.

"Hey, it's okay..." A softer voice was heard, and she instantly knew who it was. Nami couldn't help but smile, despite the situation. No matter if she was possessed or dangerous or anything like that, because Kalista will never be afraid of her, and will always accept her. She felt the same feeling so many times already.

"Well..." The lead summoner spoke again. "I suggest we keep Nami under monitor for this period, until we find out how to stop Nocturne."

"But what about the moonstone -"

"I'm sorry, Nami. Your quest will have to wait. With Nocturne around, no one is safe, including you and your people. If you are free, it means Nocturne will be as well."

"You are trying to _confine_ her, just like you did with Nocturne?" Kalista's voice sounded more shocked than angry.

"Don't worry. We will not treat you like a prisoner. It is for your safety too. And everyone else's," the summoner turned his head to face Kalista. "We appreciate the help you intended to give. This has greatly influenced our perception on Shadow Isles champions as a whole. We promise to take care of Nami well."

"Thank you. It is my job to protect her until the end." She looked at Nami again, with a rather sad smile. Nami felt her own heart wrenching with pain. She, too, did not want to leave Kalista, but both of them knew there were no other choices.

"I love you," she whispered softly to her. "And I always will."

And they shared one last kiss before Nami was dragged away into Soraka's care once more.

* * *

With Nocturne's control stopped, the sky seemed to clear as well, although only by a bit.

Ahri had heard all about it, all about the Marai falling in love with the Spear Of Vengeance, a being told to have no feelings except hatred and anger. She had not believed it at first - but after hearing it from all summoners with a recording of what had happened during the assault, she had no choice but to accept the truth.

Currently, she was with her one and only secret crush - a Solari who did not leave the Institute since she did not actually had a home to protect. Ahri had of course kissed and slept with other women before, but she never actually felt genuine love. She knew all her previous mates were under her charming powers, and none actually gave her this feeling. But she was too afraid to admit her feelings to anyone else. She had fallen for Leona, but she never expected Leona to love her back.p

"Could you actually believe it?" Her gentle voice snapped Ahri out of her thoughts. Leona was staring right at her, awaiting a response to her question. "It is really surprising," replied the nine-tailed fox. "I would not have expected Nami to actually love a specter, out of all things."

"But what's strange is that Kalista returns her feelings." So Leona remembered the marksman's name. That made sense, considering the fact that she was also a very common support with her. "I always thought her as sort of emotionless. But that proves that she is not the soulless being we think she is."

"I could see why someone could love Nami. But how does Nami even return the same feeling?" Ahri was genuinely confused. Anyone, including her, would be scared of a being of the Shadow Isles, especially one who could kill you in a heartbeat if she wanted to.

"Ahri, love is a very powerful force. True love will make whoever the person loves look beautiful and unique, but only to them. No one can see or feel exactly the same whatever the person is feeling and seeing when they are in love. I think that is exactly what happened to the two of them. And their synergy is really good too." Leona chuckled at the last part.

 _If it is possible for such an unlikely pair to fall in love... does that mean I have a chance with Leona?_

One day, she will confess her secret feelings, she must. But not today. Not very soon.

"What do you think Nocturne did exactly?" she asked Leona.

"No one could actually see what he did, but from what I heard, Nami was acting like an evil, insane sorceress who wants to kill everyone in the way and destroy the League."

"Hopefully he doesn't go wild like that once more. The summoners should be able to contain him now, with his victim under control."

The sky outside was still dark, despite the fact that Nocturne was no longer out here, controlled by summoner magic. It seemed like the weather was sensing the tension of the incident as well.

"We should go somewhere... less exposed to the outside. This weather makes me feel a bit uneasy," Leona said. Of course, she was a Solari, after all. It wasn't surprising that she felt little comfort when the sun isn't around.

"I agree." Ahri smiled at the beautiful warrior before walking away with her.

* * *

"Nocturne's free!? What do you mean by he's free!?" Swain stood up immediately from where he was sitting.

"It's true." Katarina said bluntly. "That is why I'm sent back here. Apparently the League decided that we must 'protect our own hometown' before Nocturne takes over. But don't worry, he is now within the League, and he will not be out here so soon."

"How do you know?" he replied with a frown. Beatrice squawked as if in protest as well.

"Haven't you heard of the news?" Swain shook his head. She sighed exasperatedly. "Nocturne has corrupted Nami, another champion's mind. We do not know why or how he chose his target, which is why the summoners are working on it. They are definitely not letting any champion out of the League now, or into it, for that matter."

"So, Katarina, you mean to tell me that all matches are disabled for now and the League is in quarantine because of Nocturne?"

"Yes."

"This changes things entirely." Swain sat back in his chair again, seemingly frustrated. "And now, Darius is nowhere to be found. I wonder if your sister and Talon are still back at the League, or simply at your house. Seems like Darius is back at the League, and Draven is still out there doing bullshit he calls entertainment."

"Cassiopeia is back home, I'm sure of that. Talon, I don't know. He said he left for the League yesterday, but he might be out of it as well. Why?" Katarina asked.

"Noxus is powerful, but I'm not sure we could fight Nocturne directly. If he could break free of the nexus fragment that is protected by summoner magic, that means he is stronger than we ever expected. I suggest that we do exactly what the summoners say. You and Cass stay back at home and make sure no other enemies enter our territory. I will eventually warn everyone about his outbreak."

"What about Talon?"

"He is an assassin just like you. He could take care of himself. Now go. You are dismissed." Swain said with a small yawn.

Katarina stepped out of the room. Nami was her opponent a few days ago - now Nocturne has taken over her mind. And - well, this part she never told Swain, but her marksman that day - Kalista - seemed to have fallen in love with her, and from her perspective, Nami felt the same way. It was also Kalista who managed to somehow drag her out of the forced mind-control, although in reality it was Lulu's magic who disrupted Nocturne's own control.

 _"_ Attention everyone!" The booming voice snapped Katarina out of her thoughts. It was the announcer for Swain, talking over the speaker in the middle of the town. "Recent news say that Nocturne, the being of nightmares, is now free. No one is allowed to leave Noxus without a good reason until further notice. For your own safety, it is best if you stay at home these days."

 _Well, I guess it will be bored without something to kill in the League for now._ Katarina thought as she walked back to her house. If Nocturne really encountered them, she would fight relentlessly until her blade found itself in that creature's heart, if he even had one.

* * *

"This isn't good. This is terribly bad, in fact." Jarvan growled after hearing the news.

"It is indeed terrible. He is horrible enough to face in matches, but now he is free. If he ever comes to Demacia, we would die in an instant." Garen nodded and agreed with Jarvan's statement.

"But you said he is now within that Marai's mind," Xin Zhao said. "He couldn't be in two places at once."

"It won't take him long to do his work. Once he finishes his job there, he will turn on all of us. His priority is to corrupt the whole world with his darkness."

Lux gave a gasp. "You mean... Nami is going to die?!" Garen knew how Lux was friendly with most other champions in the League, but some more than the others. She often met Nami in matches, and his sister's nature caused her to worry about her friend.

"The summoners are trying their best, Lux. If all goes well, no one will die. But we have to make sure no one else gets harmed if it doesn't, especially Demacians."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Make sure no one leaves Demacia without any urgent matters. Warn everyone you can to be careful of their surroundings. Nocturne excels in striking when his targets are caught off guard."

"As you wish, Jarvan."

As Garen and Lux left the room, she asked him: "Is that true?"

"What is?"

"That the support fell in love with her marksman."

"According to the summoners' evidence, it did happen. I doubt that was just for show."

"This just shows that love makes one stronger. I doubt Nami would be free of Nocturne's control if it wasn't for Kalista's intervention."

"But I thought it was Lulu who saved her."

"She deserves some credit too. But it was the power of their bond that shattered the control he had, while Lulu's magic was just a disruption."

"That's true."

Garen's mind was no longer focusing on what Lux was saying. Instead, his thoughts drifted over to a certain redheaded Noxian he'd seen in previous matches.

 _If love happens between such an unlikely pair... why can't it happen for me too?_

"Big brother? Are you alright?" Lux waved a hand in front of him, a concerned look upon her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was thinking of the Noxian again..."

"You mean Katarina?" Garen nodded. He decided that there was no problem of letting Lux know about his secret feelings for the assassin.

"I don't doubt that you have a chance for one minute. If Nami and Kalista can find love in such unlikely circumstances, I'm sure Katarina will not reject you. I have my own crush too..." Lux's face went red at that statement.

"And may I know who have you fallen for, my dear sister?" The thought of his sister and best friend having a crush as well gave him more hope and confidence.

"I can't say it yet, brother."

"It's okay." Garen gave her a reassuring smile. "I have no doubt that you will win your love's heart too."

"Aw, thank you, big brother."

Lux wrapped her arms around Garen for a hug. Apart from Jarvan and Shyvana, his best friend and most trusted person in this world was definitely Lux. And Garen will make sure no harm comes to her.

"Let's go and get some food." Lux nodded before they left the place.

 _One day, we will both make the first step._

* * *

The sound of rustling leaves and the occasional chirping of birds was all that could be heard in this forest.

The exile walked silently along the path. She was looking for only one person, one that could possibly help her earn her redemption.

Ionia. Riven loved this place, and it was never her intention to harm its citizens. But she could never forget the assault on Ionia, the one she actively took part in, the time where she had killed so many innocent people, just to fulfill her duty. She had always been loyal to Noxus... until that day.

Now, Riven had changed her mind. In her years of exile, she only learned that Noxians were cold-blooded killers, who didn't care or value the life of others. They did everything to conquer lands and destroy their enemies, all the while with an alike goal: to be the one at power. To feel the wonder of bloodshed. She had never personally found killing to be a glory, but that's what a Noxian should think.

 _Maybe I'm better off as an Ionian._ Riven knew that the chance of it happening was rare. Even if she had given up on trying to restore Noxus to its former glory, in a world without mindless killing and conquering, her crimes still remained. She had almost destroyed Ionia in that attack...

If it wasn't for a brave warrior who warded them off.

Suddenly, a bola shot out from some tall grass to her left and entangled her legs, preventing her from moving. She knew better than to scream; no one would be here to lend their aid. A flash of white appeared somewhere between the grass, and she instantly knew who it was.

But instead of leaping out and baring his fangs at her, Rengar slowly walked out of the bushes with an apologetic look.

"Sorry," he said. "I thought you were prey." He sliced the net open and freed Riven. She sighed. "Why are you in Ionia now, of all places? I thought you lived in the Kumungu."

"Since Nocturne's outbreak, all champions are forced to either stay in the League or return to their hometowns. I decided to pay a little visit to find some worthy prey."

"Wait...what?! Nocturne...is free?" Riven was shocked.

Rengar frowned. "Surely you've heard? Well, I guess you did not." He shook his head. "He broke free and corrupted another champion's mind."

"Who?"

"Nami, the Tidecaller. Luckily, no one was harmed in the... unfortunate events that happened recently."

"Tell me about it. I have the time."

He sighed before continuing, "I've not seen the real thing, but I've heard everything from Nidalee. She told me about Nocturne's mind control over the Marai, and she nearly tried to destroy the summoners with corrupted magic. And - this part is mostly a rumor, at least for me, but it is said that she had fallen in love with Kalista, the Spear Of Vengeance, and it was her that snapped her out of the forced actions. But it is confirmed that the Fae Sorceress, Lulu, had used her own magic to disrupt Nocturne."

"Well... this isn't good..." If Nocturne could escape from summoner magic that was believed to be confining him all the time... he must be now more dangerous than expected.

"Speaking of which, why are you here? I thought you would be in the League these days."

"No summoner called for me since my last match, which was some time ago. I am... looking for someone that might help me."

"Irelia?"

Riven gave him a look of pure shock. "How did you know?"

Rengar grinned a little at this. "I'm not completely blind, Riven." He gestured to his one good eye. "I see how you always seem to weaken whenever she's your lane opponent. I see the look on your face whenever you are forced to kill her. I know you always watch her from afar. I know that you're in love with her."

Riven glared at him. "That's a lot for someone like you to know."

"It is, isn't it?" Rengar chuckled a little. "But then, I have my own feelings for Nidalee too. Despite our initial rivalry... I've found myself slowly falling for her as well."

"Well, good luck with her, I suppose," she muttered. "I'm not here to see Irelia for that. I'm here to seek some help."

"I wish you good luck on your journey as well. And remember, if a mortal like Nami could fall for Kalista, who is believed to be nothing but a being set out for vengeance, then you have a very good chance."

"Well, thanks, I guess. See you later Rengar."

"Until next time, Riven."

With that, the feline disappeared through the tall grass again. She and Rengar knew each other quite well, as they met many times in the League. And he was right, she had fallen for the warrior, with her spirit forever bound to her blade.

 _I can't expect her to ever love someone who nearly destroyed her hometown, but I have to try._

She thought of what Rengar had said. She didn't know if the rumors were true, but somehow she didn't find it hard to believe. It was easy to fall for a Marai - their beauty and warm personalities are well known. And as for Kalista - Riven had always assumed there was more to her story, and she admitted that she was rather agile and graceful.

Her mind drifted to think about her own loved one. Irelia was always the brave, fearless warrior who fought to protect Ionia. She had saw Soraka saving her life at the last moment during the invasion. She managed to bind her spirit to the blade she was using, and at the last moment she seemingly revived and destroyed the Noxian invaders. Riven saw everything.

And slowly, her gaze became mesmerizing for her. The warrior's beauty had won over her heart.

 _One day... I will win her heart as well. I can show her - show Ionia - that I have redeemed myself._

Filled with new determination, she continued on her journey.

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

The High Summoner sighed. "I don't really think it is a major problem. After all, the feeling does seem to be mutual."

"It is part of our duty to ensure that no harm comes to any of our champions."

"She hasn't even been harmed until now."

"And what about Nocturne?" The third summoner interjected. "Isn't he more of a... realistic threat compared to the Spear Of Vengeance?"

"Soraka is trying her best. We have sent a few summoners to monitor the activities of that... monster. So far, Nami did not harm any more summoners, nor did she enter that state."

"All the champions already has protection, but I suppose we were too late for Nami."

"Should we try to... talk her out of the relationship when Nocturne is settled?"

The first summoner glared at his friend. "I told you, there is no problem with their relationship. And Kalista never had any intention of harming the League's champions."

"She's still dangerous."

"We already have proof. If she wishes harm upon the League, she would have ignored the attack. And her love for Nami is pure. Who are we to deny them from going after their true feelings?"

"...I suppose you're right."

"We have to learn to trust her one day. I'm not saying all Shadow Isles champions are like that... but she's shown enough to prove she's different."

"Perhaps. But we should really -"

The second summoner didn't get to finish that sentence before the door crashed open rather unceremoniously. Another younger summoner with a panicked look entered.

"This isn't good. Nami has awoken, but she's in a mental breakdown. We need help - _magical_ help, right now!" Without saying another word, he ran out of the room again, leaving three confused summoners following behind.

* * *

 _No, no, not this again, no!  
_

It was happening again.

Nocturne was delighted at her attempts to keep her control. "Try harder, little Marai. Nothing can stop my control."

"I bet with some help, I could!" She yelled. Her energy wouldn't last long, and she knew it. Pain was already starting to settle itself into her mind. Soon, it became more of a writhe of agony rather than a struggle against Nocturne's dark power seizing her mind.

 _Kalista..._

Just the simple thought of her lover suddenly seem to ease a bit of the pain. It wasn't much, but it was _something_. She could feel the control weakening. _Wait... the last time Nocturne lost control..._

Kalista had came to save her (or at least, attempt to) when she was first corrupted, putting herself at risk of being harmed by Nami's powers. But then, it was that brief stare - the moment when she said she loved her - that she felt her mind going free for just a moment.

Now she was feeling it again.

 _Fight it._

"Wait, what is going on?" The creature of nightmares growled from somewhere behind her. He seemed to be trying harder to regain his firm grip on her mind. Nami let her mind fill with nothing but thoughts of the one being she loved. Her gentle blue eyes, her amazing voice, her almost irresistible touch. More of these comforting thoughts seemed to chase away the darkness and pain closing in around her.

"Fine! I'll take control of you again!"

Nocturne suddenly flashed into her real body, forcing her previously shut eyes open.

Previously, she would have just helplessly watch.

But now, there was nothing holding her back. No more pain or forced control was trapping her soul from fighting back against Nocturne's control. She couldn't exactly see what she was doing, but somehow she knew what to do.

Using all her remaining strength, she forced herself into her own body.

Nocturne seemed to give an annoyed grunt before trying to shove her own control away again. She fought back, trying as hard as she could to remain her control on herself. She could move her own hands and tail. She could scream -

A new surge of bright pain came straight at her. She didn't hesitate to yell. Nocturne's control was physically showing in her body, and so were her own actions of fighting back. Nocturne was yelling curses as she seemed to be playing a game of snatching the control.

"Stop this!" He yelled in Nami's voice. "Shut up!" She yelled back in her own voice as well. To outsiders, it would appear that she was a completely insane individual who was fighting with herself.

"Get back to the darkness of your own mind!"

"You get the fuck out of my body!"

"How dare you try to fight the being of nightmares! I tell you, you will regret this -"

Nocturne didn't finish the sentence, instead, he let out a yell of agony. A blue glow flashed before her eyes. Magic. _Summoner_ magic. Nami fought even harder at this opportunity. Most of her body was already in control. She could move and command her own body at her own free will. She could properly face Nocturne. She immediately tried to change her current position...

...only to find that she had no strength.

With one final howl of fury, Nocturne released all of his control and fell back to the depths of her mind. The weight of the magic lifted off her, rendering her dizzy and unsteady. She flopped back onto the bed weakly. She could hear voices around her, but they were all fuzzy and it sounded like everyone was talking at the same time.

"...you sure it worked..."

"This spell is no joke!"

"...is probably going to drain all energy..."

"...better off unconscious..."

"...attempting to move! Quick, she..."

Where was she? She needed to tell her about this. This - she managed to fight back, with even more success this time, although she had summoner magic's assistance. But she had fought back. She must get to Kalista, she couldn't be knocked back into her own mind again -

Her struggling ceased as something was injected into her. One of Soraka's vials. It was making her numb...

...and unconscious.

 _No! I can fight it! I can fight Nocturne's control! I -_

All the struggling suddenly stopped. All the fight that was previously in her - it suddenly disappeared. All the energy was drained out of her body, just like running out of mana in a match.

She felt every part of her body go unresponsive, and soon she fell back into the unending darkness of the depths of her own mind.

* * *

 **This might be my longest chapter yet.**

 **So... Nami has found out that she could fight it back. And would the summoners go as far as stopping two of their champions being in love? Hopefully not.**

 **Stay tuned, a new beginning is about to happen...**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and see you next chapter.**

 **~Frosty**


	15. Invaluable

**Hey everyone, it's Frosty here again, with a new chapter of Soulbounded.**

 **I'm really, really sorry about such a long delay. I don't even remember when I last updated this story. But no, I'm stating it again, I'm not letting this story die. I've already planned most of the future storyline, but there are a few major scenes that are yet to be arranged. Plus, I'm getting super busy while I wasn't around. But the good news is, now that the temporary period of overloading work is gone, I can resume writing my favorite scenes of my favorite pairing! Cheers!**

 **Also, I'll be honest here - for my first story, I've never expected to have more than 10 favorites and followers. Thanks for all the support you guys have shown. I'm really glad and it motivates me to write more (despite the horrible quality of my writing XD).**

 **More supports coming in this chapter.**

 **So, enjoy this chapter and leave a favorite/follow/review as always!**

* * *

 **Invaluable**

"That didn't sound good."

It had been half an hour ago since Nami's last breakdown. Undoubtedly, this was another one of Nocturne's doings. Soraka felt a deep sympathy for her friend. Even her healing was helpless against a living nightmare living inside her mind.

"I only hope the tranquilizer has calmed her down a little. She won't risk harming anything or anyone in this state."

The summoners that came into her room had used their magic to interfere with Nocturne's control again, similar to what Lulu did the other day. But it was definitely not enough to completely negate the being's power. She wondered if it had any effects on Nami. Hopefully not.

"You've did what you can, Soraka. We thank you for all of your assistance." Soraka just nodded at the High Summoner. "We'll leave while waiting for her to regain consciousness. Call us anytime when anything goes out of control."

"Alright."

* * *

Darkness.

It was pure darkness again.

Nami stared at the unending darkness which seemed to be closing in around her.

 _Stupid Nocturne._

She wondered if she could ever wake up on her own, or that she'll be trapped in this state whenever she goes unconscious. The screen showing reality was gone as Nocturne was not around, but she knew there must be a way to get back into her normal state, at least for a while.

Slowly, she pictured the real world in her mind. She must be in Soraka's ward now, monitored by her. She pictured the ceiling and walls of the League, the bright blue summoner magic used to control champions like her, even scenes of battles on Summoner's Rift.

And lastly, she thought of her one and only love. Everything about her. Her touch, her voice, the way she would gently reassure her even when she tried to hurt her (although it wasn't her fault), the amazing feeling when they kissed. Every part of her soul ached for Kalista, and she was reminded once more how much she hated Nocturne for forcing her to nearly harm her soulmate. The thought of it was enough to send chills through her whole body.

 _She's my weakness. And my strength._

The thoughts seemed to be chasing the darkness away, replaced with blissful memories, mostly the ones with Kalista before Nocturne took over. Their first game together, when she saved Nami from some appeared-to-be-harmless wraiths in the Shadow Isles, the time where they first talked and discovered each others' pasts, how she had managed to bring out her true self, and of course, the night where they confessed their love.

It was strange, now that she could think about it. They were never meant to meet. They were two beings from almost different worlds, and both of them have completely different quests. But she only found the moonstone after she met Kalista. She firmly believed that she was her light, her lucky star that lead her to a bright future. She had only been with her for a while... and Kalista had already said that she missed Nami. She believed it, mainly because she found herself already missing her so deeply as well.

And then there was that process they were talking about. Kalista had told her that it was the way that humans and even some animals show their love for the other, marking their belonging for eternity. Nami was intrigued, to say the least. She had no idea why most people were blushing when it came to this topic.

 _Then again, I'm pretty sure making love to her would be a nice process._ She didn't know how much she was missing out.

Suddenly, the darkness began to fade away.

Not just disappearing, but really fading, replaced by a bright, white light. An unfamiliar lightness filled her head as she opened her eyes, only to immediately close them again as the light was blinding to her sight. Was this another one of Nocturne's work? Bright light never sounded like him.

When she finally regained normal vision, she slowly blinked her eyes open again. She was in Soraka's ward, as expected. The Starchild herself was sitting beside her bed, silently watching over the drips she was attached to.

"Nami?" Soraka asked uncertainly. "You're... awake?"

"Yes, I suppose I am." Gods, even her voice had turned so hoarse. It was barely even a voice anymore. While she was trapped within her mind, her voice had sounded normal.

"You are... not Nocturne, right?" Her voice was filled with with fear and almost distrust. It pained her to know that she had struck fear in so many of her fellow League members, but it really wasn't her fault.

 _That motherfucker will pay for this._

Which brings her another question: _Why?_ Why would he choose her, of all League members? Why is it that he chose to strike this way, and if he truly only wants the power from Nami, why didn't he just kill her already?

Or was it possible that he _couldn't_?

"I'm Nami, and truly Nami." She smiled feebly. "And... I'm sorry for all that I did to you."

"I knew it wasn't your fault. You would never hurt a friend. Speaking of which..." Soraka paused for a moment. "It must have been horrible not to be able to control yourself while you're forced to harm your loved ones."

"I don't even know why Nocturne chose me." She sighed deeply. "I really wish I could be free right now."

"I know..." The Starchild let out a sigh of her own. "Many people care about you too, Nami. They are all yelling for Nocturne to be trapped again."

"Of course he must be. The longer he's out here, the more danger we're all in. But I have no idea why is he staying in my mind so long. If he wants to torture the whole world, he can't be doing it from just one person."

"Maybe he's trying to use you as a control and destroy the world with your powers under his command," Soraka suggested.

"But he had already failed twice. I can fight it, I just don't know what I can do to do so. But it does feel lighter whenever I think about.." She hesitated. If she wasn't corrupted already, she wouldn't have told anyone about their relationship, right?

"Your loved one." Soraka finished for her. Nami nodded and asked, "You've heard about it?"

"Yes. And I can see she loves you too."

"She does," she whispered. Nami longed for the chance to see Kalista again. And it was true - when she broke free of Nocturne's control, it was when she thought of her.

"She wanted the summoners to let her see you earlier," she added, and then guiltily continued, "But they didn't allow it, and simply said you were fine."

"What!?" Her sudden yell startled the other support. "I wanted to see her! No, I need to. I need to let her know, I can fight Nocturne's control. And _no_ , _I'm most certainly not fine in here_. I have to see her. What if Nocturne decides to kill me then? I will never see her again! Please, at least, let us meet one last time -"

"Nami." Soraka cut her off abruptly. The celestial being placed a hand on her shoulder, and she stopped. "I understand your concern. I know how is it like to feel so helpless. I know how is it like to have nearly killed someone you loved. I know how is it like to be forcefully separated from your loved one when all you need is her. But listen-"

"No," she responded, almost pleadingly. "No! Don't you see? I'm not fine without her. I can only fight him when Kalista's around. I -" Tears had starting to form in her eyes again. "Even if I were to die, I don't want to die alone! I need to see her... at least, at least then we are together..."

"NAMI!" The healer yelled. "As long as you remain in this room, I will do everything I could to make sure you will not die. Nocturne will not kill you under my supervision and a few other summoners as well. We will promise that you will not hurt anything or anyone else until we catch him again. For now, you need to rest and regain your energy. It is best that you remain awake now since Nocturne appears to not be able to actively control your actions while you are not unconscious." She took a deep breath before resuming. "As for Kalista... I can't promise you anything, but I wish that you two will see each other again, and when you do, it is in a happy situation."

"Soraka..." Nami was at a loss of words. She and Soraka had never been close enough to each other to actually be considered even friends. Yet, now... she was doing anything and everything for her. That meant she truly wanted to fulfill her role in this world... and she really cared about Nami.

Maybe it was because of her nature or what she was... but Nami only saw that as _who_ she was. Someone who would never turn a blind eye to anyone in need.

 _Many people care for me in this world, but I never noticed until I'm in trouble. Maybe I should start appreciating them more._

All in her life, Nami expected little from others. She never thought anyone else in this world would value her more than just a (sort of) constant protector to those who are in danger, and a guardian to her tribe. She never even bothered with too many friends then. She didn't particularly believe or had faith in anyone, not even her fellow Marais, and even more so for the beings living on land.

That had all changed when she met Kalista. She had let her discover what true love felt like, and how it drives a person to do insane things. She had let Nami know there was more to this world than just the depths of the ocean. She had opened Nami's eyes for the first time, and made her complete.

Now, when she thought about it, she had really little to no people she really knew and called a friend until now.

There was Fizz, of course. He was the first one to ever speak to her in the open sea, and he had became a friend without even noticing. She never thought to treasure her friends, but now, she knew how much he had kept her company in the lonely days, and how great of a friend he had been.

And there was Soraka, right beside her, who would protect any living creature as long as they were not evil. She was friendly with most supports in the League, but more so with Soraka. She enjoyed her company and the times that she assisted her in so many situations. She never thanked her enough for all that she had done to a friend that never even paid any attention to her.

And then she met Kalista. That almost felt like finally finding the moonstone her people needed, even if it is a reality now. She was a light that guided her out of the darkness she didn't even know she was in. She was her hope - her voice and strength filled her with determination every time she thought of it. She was her other half - her other half she never knew she had not met.

Now, she was the only thing she needed.

Because she made her realize that her life was not all about one quest.

Because staying forever in the endless pursuit without any other purpose in life was nothing different from not stepping onto land at all.

She would have never understood that happiness could never be found if she only cared about the moonstone... and less about who was with her.

 _At least, the quest is completed. All thanks to her too._ Nami reminded herself that the only reason that she had made it out alive that day with the stone was because Kalista had risked her own life, in a way, to get her out of it.

And somewhere amidst the quest... she realized that they were two souls merged into one, inseparable and each invaluable. Neither was more important than the other, and both were incomplete while not together.

Which was exactly why she had to see Kalista again. She just couldn't live without her, not anymore.

"Nami." Soraka wiped away her tears that she didn't realize were still falling. "You are strong and you can fight it. You will live to see her again. Don't worry." She paused for a moment. "On that day I lost my immortality, I felt so angry at the betrayal that I almost felt like dying. But slowly, I've lived to see my life's true purpose. I will never fulfill it if I am forever trapped in that grove. But I've survived a knife stab that day. It is scary when you think about it, but at the same time, it makes me stronger in my life too. It will be the same for you too."

Soraka was right. She had never once in her life been so close to death before, unlike many other champions in the League. When she was, she had made it out alive, discovering who she was meant for in the process. And now, everyone was trying to save her from this. She shouldn't have to worry.

 _Everybody cares about you. You should prove to everyone now, that you are capable of handling yourself._

 _Most importantly... you have to wait for her._

"Thank you, Soraka." She looked at her tail, where the flukes have been violently damaged by the piece of debris under the water that day. The wound had obviously been healed by Soraka the moment she saw it.

"I'm afraid its time for the summoners to see to Nocturne now." She got up and walked over to the door. "I'll have to call for them, now that you're okay. We need all the information we can get from you."

"Okay."

As the Starchild left the room, Nami laid back with a sigh and thought, _Hopefully Nocturne doesn't wake up yet._

 _Hopefully he doesn't wake up at all._

* * *

"I understand, but you two must leave the Institute now. And don't even try using magic again." The summoner growled for the tenth time already.

It was no use trying to persuade them to let her see Nami. And since both her and Lulu were not in the Institute at the first place, they were not allowed to stay there, more so for her.

Evidently, the summoners still did not trust a Shadow Isles being to roam freely around the Institute Of War. And she understood it perfectly.

But the thought of being unable to see Nami was almost unbearable.

The purple yordle beside her seemed to sense her worry and despair. She didn't speak for a long time, and Kalista knew she was thinking about Tristana as well. She felt a pang of guilt - if Lulu did not teleport with her, she might have been with Gnar now.

"You really do love her, do you?" She finally spoke. Kalista nodded. "I can see why. She's so nice to everyone, even to those who might mean harm."

"Yeah. I'm sure you feel the same about Tristana too."

"Of course! She's the best partner anyone could get in this world. I know there's always someone there for me when I feel lonely, and even if I'm feared or hated by others, she'll still love me as who I am." Lulu's smile somehow managed to lighten her mood a little, but only for a while. Mostly because it reminded too much of Nami's own, and how far she was from her right now.

She thought about her own lover. When Nocturne had possessed her, it was truly the worst thing she had ever experienced - even more than the mutated sharks she saw with Nami that day. She was unbelievably angry at the creature of nightmares for this, but most of all, she felt only one thing.

Fear.

As she gazed into Nami's eyes, the two warm, golden-orange orbs, she can sense the love and care shining out of it, but what she saw was replaced by a shade of cold icy blue, devoid of any humanity at all. It felt terrible - as if invisible forces were ripping her soul apart as she watched her loved one being forced to do things she never wanted to, mainly destroying everything with her magic.

And the worst part was - she couldn't do anything to help her. The feeling was so helpless, so weak. Attempting to snap her out of it only resulted in more destructive action. Nami had tried to attack her. She didn't know if she was immune to the magic or not, but if healing effects worked on her, surely damaging effects will too - more so now that it has Nocturne's influence.

But even if the real Nami was trapped behind all of this, Kalista knew that she'll always love her, even if she attempted to kill her. She knew that the real Nami was buried beneath Nocturne's wild control, and it was him that she feared.

Similar to how she herself was buried under all of these souls who had pledged themselves to vengeance.

"Kalista?" Lulu's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "How was it like... seeing your loved one being tortured in such a way?" she asked quietly.

She didn't respond for a moment. She wondered if Lulu had regretted asking the question at the first place, but she answered it anyways.

"When I saw Nocturne's eyes staring out of Nami's, when I saw that she couldn't control the monster taking hold of her... I felt scared. I felt scared because I couldn't do anything to help her. I felt scared because I could only helplessly watch as the Nami I loved was not present, replaced with a rampaging being of nightmares. I was so afraid that I'll lose her... and all the time, I could do nothing to stop it."

Her own words made her realize how true that was. Previously, she would have had no fear of anything, not even her enemies. But the bond that had developed between her and Nami had affected her so much more than she knew. It didn't just let her feel love and compassion, but also fear.

Previously, she didn't know what was fear. She couldn't even imagine feeling it. That changed when she had saw Nami close to death once. She had barely been able to save her then.

Now, she was in danger again.

And, worst of all, it was partly her fault. She had let her soulmate continue on to the Institute without her, leaving her completely vulnerable to Nocturne and possibly other threats.

Kalista knew what was now her worst fear.

Her worst fear was seeing Nami die in front of her without her being able to do anything.

The thought had unknowingly brought tears to her eyes. Lulu seemed to be shocked by her reaction. "Hey, are you okay?" She worriedly asked.

"Yeah... I'm just so afraid that I'll lose Nami one day, and that I'll not be able to stop it..." It wasn't just tears falling from her eyes, her voice was cracking too. She rarely cried even in real life, but her emotions were too strong that day.

The last time she'd shed tears was during her first actual conversation with Nami. The old memories brought a fresh surge of pain and sadness, which was only enhanced by Nami's touch and presence. And she didn't actually cry - the tears were just signs that she was greatly affected by the memories, and she still retained her voice as she talked to her. And at least, she found comfort in the situation as a whole.

However, the reason why the tears were here now... was the complete opposite of what her first time was.

Nami wasn't exactly far away, but it felt like she was in another world completely...

...completely out of her reach and completely out of safety - far, far away from her protection.

And now, she could hold back the emotions no longer.

"I don't want to lose her, I'm scared..." Her words were coming out in sobs. She was not even mortal - yet she was here, crying as every one of her hidden emotions were released from their prison. It was the truth that she couldn't deny - she was so afraid of losing Nami that it pained her to even be without her.

The last thing she'd ever expected from Lulu was a comforting touch.

It wasn't unlike the touch Nami had, just without that magical surge that went through her body every time she was with her. The yordle silently took her hand in her own, before she spoke: "Follow me."

Kalista did as she was told. As they walked father away from the Institute, rain began to fall, mixing with the tears still flowing from her eyes. The world seemed to be darker, scarier and more terrible without Nami's presence somehow, and worst of all, incomplete.

Lulu stepped into a forest before she signaled that she was going to use her magic again. She nodded at this. The feeling was just like recalling on Summoner's Rift, nothing special. A purple beam of light enveloped the two as they were teleported away from the path on the forest that stood in front of them just moments ago.

They had arrived somewhere secluded from the real world. There was no rain here, but small, colorful creatures were running about the trees and bushes. Nothing looked dark or unusual here. Sparks of purple glowed from the treetops, but she couldn't figure out what were those that emitted such a light.

"How did you find this place?" She mustered enough energy to ask. Lulu gestured to her faerie, who didn't even seem to exist until now. "This is where I first met Pix. He showed me how to work on my magic, and now he still helps me with certain spells. But he's also great company." It was true - the faerie never seemed to have left Lulu's side ever since she joined the League.

As she sat down on a nearby log, it reminded her even more of her first talk with Nami. Lulu sat right next to her, setting her staff down nearby as Pix perched on a short branch somewhere ahead.

"Your fear is out of love, Kalista. I know why you're scared. I've felt it before... and I was scared too." She wondered what had affected the yordle so much for her to lose her usual cheerful demeanor.

"You're afraid that Nocturne's influence will stop Nami from loving you back... right?" She asked softly.

She was shocked by how true those words are.

She had kept telling herself that this wasn't true, that Nami will always love her, that she will not be affected by that monster at all, and she'll be back to normal once his control had been removed. But it still didn't help the fact that she was scared. Even though she was sure she would forever love Nami, she was not sure if Nami will always feel the same way, after all these things that have happened.

"Yes, I'm scared, Lulu. I don't know what to do now. What if she never returns to me? What if I never see her again?"

And those words opened the floodgates.

* * *

Lulu didn't know how to react.

She knew how hard it was for Kalista to see Nami - _her_ Nami, being forcefully separated from her. She thought that was all of it. She never knew all this while, she felt so insecure, so vulnerable, so helpless. Somehow, it wrenched her heart to think about it.

And now, all the boundaries were broken. She started crying freely, and her sobs sounded so real, so human-like that Lulu almost forgotten that she was talking to a dangerous being from a cursed land.

She didn't care. Kalista was her friend - she had always saw her as one, but she knew after all these events, they'll be even closer than before.

Now, seeing her like this, in such a broken state, she wanted nothing more than to offer comfort to her troubled friend.

And that was exactly what she did.

Lulu, being a yordle, was much smaller than most humans, so she had to leap right into her friend's arms to hug her. Kalista was surprised at first, but quickly realized her intentions and held the yordle in her hands, a way similar to how a mother would hold her child. She made sure to give her warmth to comfort her friend, silently whispering: "That's right. Let it all out." Lulu gently tapped her back and felt her cold, yet strangely warm touch.

It did not make any sense. Not long ago, the being with her now would still look intimidating and heartless to everyone, including her, and she might have even feared her. But now, she thought no one could actually be afraid of her anymore, not after seeing such a pure, loving soul that was hidden beneath all this while. Lulu could not even see the other condemned souls, she could only see Kalista, the real her that she had been in real life, and will always be.

Lulu glanced up toward the tree above them, gesturing at Pix for his assistance. He understood immediately, flying down from the branch he was on and reappearing beside Lulu. She had only used this spell once. She remembered very clearly - it was when Tristana was in a major argument with a few other yordles, and at that point, she was so stressed that she had a mental breakdown. Lulu had no choice but to intervene with the calming spell. Its effects were temporary, but overall effective nonetheless.

A soft lavender light glowed from Pix's hands as he transferred his magic to Lulu's own. With that, her touch sent the soothing waves of energy that flowed through her friend. She hugged her tighter and said, "It's going to be fine. Everything will be alright."

The spell was working as intended. Gradually, her sobs began to fade and turned less frequent. If she was a human, Lulu would be feeling her uncontrolled breathing return to its normal pace. She gave her faerie a thankful look before returning to embrace the moment.

If anyone was there to see it, it would have been the most bizarre sight ever in their lives. A specter, made up of so many vengeful souls, together with a yordle who was laying in her arms and constantly but silently offering her comfort. Lulu once had her doubts about her, but now the truth was written so clearly in front of her eyes.

The rumors and legends were all wrong. Kalista was not a soulless being whose purpose was to only seek vengeance. She wasn't evil in any way. She was simply lost, with no idea what her true purpose in life is. She can't help being one of the undead. All she needed all this time was someone to love and show her the way. A guiding light that not just illuminated the way, but also offered endless warmth that never fades.

Everyone had believed that she couldn't love - but that was exactly what she needed.

She spoke softly again. "Nami is going to survive this. When she is finally free, she'll be happier with you than she had ever been in her life. I promise I'll help in dealing with Nocturne whenever I can."

Kalista gazed into her own green eyes, displaying a sea of conflicting emotions. Love, fear, doubt - emotions that were believed to not exist on her. But the calming spell was clearly working, her breakdown was fading, and she even managed to smile feebly at Lulu.

"Thanks, Lulu. I - I don't know what I would have done without your help. You are a great friend, and you helped me even if I never paid much attention to you before. I do feel better now."

Lulu smiled in return. "I'm happy that I could help."

"It must be getting late out there. I don't think the time is the same in here as it is outside," she gestured to the area around them. Then, a bit hesitantly, she asked, "Can I stay here for now?"

"Most definitely. We both need some rest." The yordle made a subtle sign to Pix again before he dimmed out the glowing lights above them with his magic. Her friend looked amazed by the sorcery here, but Lulu guessed she was too exhausted to ask.

"Rest well." Lulu said with a gentle smile before proceeding to lie down on a comfortable spot.

She didn't realize how tired she herself was until she settled down. The usage of magic still drained energy, and her instincts were accustomed to the outside world. But before she fell into a deep sleep, she could hear Kalista say:

"You too."

* * *

 _Kalista... just when are you going to come back to me?_

After almost an hour of boring explanation to a few summoners, Nami was allowed to rest again. She told them everything she knew - the times where she could break free of Nocturne's control for a while, and what had happened in detail. They even asked about other ill symptoms, mostly physical ones, but she had only felt pain when Nocturne was in control, and extreme exhaustion once she broke free of it. And that was all she told them. She also told them that she was best _not_ knocked unconscious, as he would manifest more easily while she was knocked out.

Now, she was alone in her room again. Soraka had left her with an emergency device that she could use to call for help when needed. She sighed. If only she was with Kalista, she knew she could fight Nocturne even better. Maybe she could even break his control entirely. She knew her mate gave her a strength that she had no way to acquire elsewhere.

But now, there was absolutely nothing she could do. Her only hope now was to place her full trust in Soraka and the summoners to put a stop to this monster. It was better for her to just listen to their advice and at least get some rest.

Besides, she was really, really tired. She had been knocked unconscious for countless times in a row, either from Soraka's sedatives or Nocturne's forced control. But an actual sleep - she had not gotten that in a while, and she realized she needed it, badly indeed.

So, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the drowsiness overtake her, imagining her soulmate just right beside her, holding her and giving her comfort... and soon, she was carried off to a dreamless, deep sleep.

And that's exactly how the monster caught her.

But this time, his eyes weren't icy blue and he wasn't a patch of darkness.

Nocturne wasn't there.

* * *

 **Finally, I've got this damn long update finished.**

 **"But wait, Frosty, why do you have to leave us ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN WAITING?"**

 **Well... I'm sorry to say that I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS. *evil laughter ensues* But trust me, the wait is worth it. If it isn't Nocturne this time, WHO IS IT? I think you all may have a good guess already, but do stay tuned!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you around next time! Peace out!**

 **~Frosty**


	16. Smoke And Mirrors

**Oh gods, I'm terrible with chapter titles.**

 **Hey everyone, its none other than the amazing (jk) Frosty here, with another new chapter!**

 **I've arranged this scene like a few months ago already, and finally I've managed to insert it in the correct spot.**

 **I've got nothing much to say here now, just go ahead and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Smoke And Mirrors**

If it wasn't for the greenish light that stood out in the veil of darkness, this encounter was no different than the previous ones. It was just as unpleasant and wrong as any other "meeting" with Nocturne. In fact, Nami had braced herself for another horrible round of torture or even pain.

But this time, there were none of those. She was in her ethereal form, but she could sense no control or any form of leash on her mind. To be completely honest, she couldn't even sense Nocturne's presence this time.

That meant that the figure around this time wasn't him.

She didn't know it was better or worse.

"I'm not that useless piece of shit Nocturne, if you were wondering." The sudden voice gave her such a shock that she nearly thought she could jump out of her skin even in this form. The voice was probably even worse than Nocturne's; it seem to leave an eerie echo that lingered forever in one's mind. And the tone was obviously a more frightening one.

"Who are you?" She intended to make her voice sound furious, but a surge of unexpected fear made her sentence come out in nothing more than a weak question. The shadows the light cast down seemed to move in ripples before another figure emerged.

Another specter from the Shadow Isles.

And not just any specter. He had a body that resembled a centaur and in his front hooves held a deadly weapon. His face looked even more of a nightmare than Nocturne's - a pale greenish blue glow emitted from his eyes and he had an more evil looking smile than the Eternal Nightmare.

She had collided with Hecarim, the Shadow Of War.

Her emotions were a mix of confusion and fear. She had so many questions - why, how, what - it all rang through her mind along with the constant fear that paralyzed her completely.

"I believe we have met." The horrible voice spoke again. Indeed, they had met. Their last encounter was on the Rift, where she and Kalista disturbed his otherwise boring farming in the jungle by killing him with a surprise assault from her Fate's Call and Nami's own Tidal Wave. The moment of triumph flashed before her eyes for a moment, and just for that short period of time, she felt at ease again, as if she wasn't facing an extremely dangerous foe in utter darkness right now.

"I'm not here to get my revenge, if that's what you're thinking. I'm not like your friend. Or should I say _lover_?" He said that last part with a sneering tone.

Another wave of fear surged across her mind. Did he manage to somehow harm her soulmate when she wasn't around? What if he is using her as blackmail? What did he even want from Nami?

Or - even worse - was he trying to _use_ Nami as a bargaining chip? To threaten Kalista in any way?

"Why are you here?" She managed to make her voice sound more like a snarl this time.

"This is really complicated and hard to explain, little Marai. After all, you should probably know that your lover is my worst enemy, and vice versa. So why do you think I'm here?"

"If you ever dare to do any harm to her..." she really growled this time, "I'll make sure you won't even have an afterlife."

"Could you?" The words were like an attack itself. "Could you even attempt to stop me when you were the one who tried to hurt her yourself?"

"It was stupid Nocturne's plan." She wondered if Hecarim knew her exact weak points to strike - reminding her of how she nearly attempted to harm her soulmate and probably destroy the whole place in the process was extremely disturbing.

"Perhaps. But are you so sure that no part of you actually _wants_ to harm her in some way?"

"Shut the fuck up." Nami growled, really angry this time.

"Are you so sure that there is not a dark side to you?" He ignored her statement. "Are you sure that there is no part of you that had intended to destroy her in any way? Are you so sure that you do not secretly enjoy this situation as a whole?"

Before she could even reply, he disappeared into the darkness, leaving wisps of green smoke behind. For a moment Nami thought he had left - but she quickly changed her mind as the darkness began to ripple once more.

"What are you doing?" She snapped into the endless abyss of darkness. She was now more angry than scared. She had to know exactly what was Hecarim doing to escape from this situation.

 _First Nocturne, now Hecarim? That couldn't be a coincidence._

Something snapped in her mind.

 _I'm not that piece of shit Nocturne._

How did he know that Nocturne had been visiting her mind?

Unless...

Impossible.

Yet it was undeniable.

The two beings knew each other. And now they have somehow developed an alliance for a mutual goal, whatever it is. But one thing was for sure.

Their plans involved Nami, and it probably will not turn out well for her.

But why Nocturne, of all things? That was another question she couldn't answer. And wasn't Nocturne still in her mind? Why did Hecarim come for her instead?

A faint light seemed to emerge from the darkness all around her. But soon, the moving air materialized into... wait, mirrors?

Nami blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Well, she probably was anyway, since she wasn't even awake, but she could see rectangular mirrors standing all around her. Smoke materialized from seemingly nowhere, filling the space behind and in between the mirrors, but staying clear from where she was, in between the ring of mirrors around her.

Even the mirrors themselves were unusual. She couldn't see her reflection in any of them, and a swirling mist seemed to be under their surfaces. Fear started to overcome her senses again, and she could've swore she felt herself shaking.

Suddenly, a flash of movement caught her eye - and she turned around to see the mist in one of the mirrors dissipating and forming a reflection...

...of herself.

Yes, this worked like a normal mirror. She'd never seen many mirrors before, mostly in the Institute Of War, but she knew they provided a reflection like the surface of calm water.

"As you probably know, this is you." The voice that had been silent for so long finally spoke. "But it is just an illusion. This is what others normally see, but it is not who you are."

"What do you mean -" Before she could finish the sentence, the reflection vanished into thin air.

 _Wait, what?_

"Nami."

A foreign yet familiar voice called out to her. It wasn't Hecarim or even Nocturne. In fact... it sounded like _her_.

She couldn't help turning around again.

In another mirror was another reflection of herself - but a twisted, dark, monstrous version of her. This was exactly what she looked like when Nocturne possessed her. The icy blue eyes in the mirror was unmistakable.

And it was that horrible figure that spoke to her.

"Do not turn away from yourself." The reflection spoke in a commanding voice. But the voice coming out didn't belong to Nocturne at all. It sounded exactly like herself. Which scared her to no end.

"You may hide from the truth, but in the end, you will never escape your true self. This is your true form, Nami. This is the real you. Everyone should be seeing you like this."

"That's not true. This is Nocturne, not me."

"Is that so? How would you explain the voice, then? Nocturne's possession makes the individual sound like him when they speak. Why does it sound exactly like you now?"

"This is nothing but a stupid trick."

The reflection did not reply. Instead, she lifted her staff and summoned another image in the mirror right beside her.

It wasn't just a reflection this time.

It was a scene.

In the picture, Nami was there. And she looked like herself. She was at the same beach where she had her first date with Kalista. And in the mirror, she saw herself slowly approaching a figure standing near the tide of the shore.

It was undoubtedly her lover. The image was bright and clear, and for a moment Nami actually felt relieved, looking at such a comforting scene for her. It was as if she could feel her presence right next to her now.

"Lies. All of these are lies." The twisted reflection snarled from somewhere beside her. She didn't turn to look at it. Instead, she focused on the mirror in front of her - and wished that she had not.

The brightness and lighthearted feeling vanished from the image almost instantly. The sky seemed to turn black itself. The Nami in the image suddenly shifted into the monstrous version of herself. Instead of love and affection appearing in her eyes, a burning hatred and an ill desire gleamed in them. She summoned a wave that swallowed the entire beach, grinning evilly as she watched her partner getting completely overwhelmed by her powers, and growing even more smug as she heard the faint whimpers before her inevitable end.

Nami watched in horror as she let out an evil laugh that sounded exactly like herself, yet it wasn't her at all.

"You are meant to do this. No, you _want_ to do this. Don't you? Because you run from the truth. You think its love, but its not."

"I don't know what are you talking about." Her voice came out shaky and uncontrolled. This was too much.

"I mean, what's so strange about it? You already did it once, and it looked no different from what you saw just now. Admit it, you actually felt good while doing that, right? Because you want to get rid of her. Because you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?" She dared to challenge the monstrosity in the mirror. "Tell me, if you think you're so clever. I'm afraid of _absolutely nothing_ when I'm with her."

To her surprise, the reflection didn't answer with a snarl or a clever retort. Instead, she simply shook her head. "You are lying again," she said. "I don't see why are you hiding from the truth. It is such a strong fear that controls you that I even feel sorry for you. Or should I say feel sorry for _me_?"

"What truth?" She snapped back. "And I'm not you. I'll never be like you. You are not me and I'm _most certainly not you_."

The reflection seemed to be exasperated. "You can deny it all you like, but I'm going to spit it. The truth is you are afraid of having this relationship."

Nami glared at the reflection as if a simple stare would destroy her completely.

"You were scared while you watched the scene just now. Why? Because you are making the fear turn on you. You see, my dear me, fear can be your friend...or your enemy. Go with the flow, and you shall spare yourself from a lot of unwanted pain. Go against it, it'll make you suffer to your own end. Running away from it means going against it."

"No." She shook her head, mainly trying to clear her clouded mind. "You're just lying because you are a monster." However, she wasn't so sure anymore. She was pretty sure the reflection sensed the doubt in her voice. She never pointed it out though.

"You are afraid of your relationship being made public. You are actually relieved to be away from her. You want to destroy her so that you can go back to your normal life. After all, you have completed your mission, haven't you? Just end all of this, and it will turn out well for all of us. You will fulfill your quest, save your people, and everything will be back to how it was before all of this."

"You don't understand me."

"I'm you."

"You're not." The worst part was that she had to admit that the reflection was partly right.

Although it was hidden and subtle, the topic of having their relationship made public did bother her quite a bit. Especially when the summoners had seen their first encounter together. She worried that they would be separated, or even worse, get more enemies out of it. Not everyone still sees Kalista the way she really is. She had planned to change their minds once all of this ended.

But the second part - it was completely untrue. She never, ever once thought of actively harming another being, mortal or not, excluding when they were on the Rift or if she had no choice but to defend herself. And Nami will never once in a million years ever even try to cause harm upon her soulmate. She had worried about their relationship, yes - but it wasn't out of fear, it was out of pure love.

"I've never wanted to destroy her. I've never wanted to return to my old life. Completing the quest means essentially starting a new one."

"Nami?"

It was another new voice.

But it was a familiar one. A truly familiar one.

In another mirror, the smoke faded and was replaced by one figure that she never expected to see.

"Kalista?"

She turned away from the cursed reflection and the cursed vision. It was as if the other details around her were blurring away, leaving her only one area to focus. Despite herself, she smiled without actually knowing it.

Her soulmate looked as beautiful as she ever saw her. She looked exactly like herself in real life. Her blue eyes were as full of emotion as they were since their first conversation together.

But her eyes did not have their usual loving stare that she reserved for Nami. She looked neither angry or vengeful in this case too. In fact, she looked... sad. Broken. Lost. As if she could no longer see a purpose in life. And worst of all - there was disappointment in her gaze.

"Kalista? It's me, Nami. What's wrong? I'm here. I -"

"Why?" Her voice sounded so hopeless and pained. "Why did you do this?"

"What? Why did I do what?" Her voice was full of fear and doubt.

"You wanted to kill me. Why? After all we've been together?" Her lover's voice was cracking, as if she was going to break into tears at any time soon. "I thought you loved me. Why would you do this?"

"I do! I really do! It wasn't my fault, I would never hurt you -"

"There is a darkness in your soul, Nami. And you gave in to it. You've destroyed me. I trusted you. I _loved_ you. And this is what you do to me, in the end? You've _betrayed_ me." She spoke the word like it tasted foul on her tongue.

"No! I didn't betray you - it wasn't on purpose!" Her panic only grew as Kalista turned away from her, her eyes devoid of any more hope and light. "Wait! Please, don't leave me! I would have never did it if it wasn't for him!"

"As I should have known, trust... is a weapon." Usually, she spoke those words with anger and hate, but now, her voice only sounded full of sadness and grief.

"No, you can't leave me! You could trust me! I'm not betraying you, I would never do that to the being I love the most! Wait! Come back! Stop -"

Her sentence was cut short as the image of her lover disappeared into the mist that swirled around the mirror once more. It didn't matter, she could still feel her aura, her presence somewhere. "Kalista! Don't leave me alone! Please! I swear that I've never intended to hurt you!" She didn't realize she was yelling until now, tears filling her eyes and blurring her vision. She dashed frantically at the mirror and banged the surface with her hand. Even in this form, she could feel and touch and cry. "No! I don't want to be alone again, please! I love you!"

"Stop it." The reflection finally spoke again. "It won't help. She's gone."

"No... no, she can't be. She said she would never leave me. Its not possible." Her voice trailed off into weak whimpers as she watched her disappear completely, becoming part of the mist in the mirror again. Her tears were now flowing freely. This must be a nightmare. This couldn't be true.

"Accept the truth, Nami. She doesn't trust you anymore. Look at reality, right now. She has given up on you. If she hasn't, why didn't she save you yet? She doesn't love you anymore, Nami."

"No... it can't be..." Those were the last words she spoke before she finally broke down. She tried hard to form words, but all that came out were sobs.

The reflection watched in silence for a few seconds. Then she spoke again. "There's no point in holding on now. She's gone, everything's gone. There is nothing left in this choice anymore, Nami. Please, just do everyone, the world, and yourself a favor. Accept the truth."

She didn't answer. No, this couldn't be true. It is just an illusion, as everything now is. It is impossible.

"You have no more choices left, Nami." The reflection's voice grew hard. "Do it. Just destroy her."

 _Destroy._ The word lingered in her head like a ghost possessing her. Wait... what was this? She couldn't quite process it - but it was impossible -

For a moment, her confidence in her own judgement was swayed. Just in that split second, she had considered the reflection's choice. She had given in. She had stopped trusting herself. She couldn't find another solution to this.

As if her confusion wasn't tearing her apart enough already, all the mirrors in the room suddenly glowed. A shimmer of light gleamed from their surfaces, and the mist underneath them moved in a steady yet unsettling rhythm. Everything she had saw just now materialized in each of the mirrors - the reflection, the scene where she actively harmed Kalista with her powers, the echoing sounds of her rejection to Nami, and even an image of Nami herself without the corruption, which was the one she was staring at.

In the last mirror, Hecarim appeared. His evil grin was gone, replaced with an expression of unending fury and desire to destroy. "Make the choice," he growled. "We don't have to be enemies. You don't even have to suffer. Give in, and neither me or Nocturne will bother you anymore."

"Give in," the reflection no longer sounded like it had a voice of its own, but rather a shadow of Hecarim, constantly echoing what he just said. "Make the choice."

Suddenly, all the images in the mirrors in the room except for the one with Hecarim in it disappeared. This time, the mist was swirling violently, similar to a whirlpool beneath their surfaces. The greenish light from Hecarim's power made all the smoke around them glow an eerie green. And the mirrors only spoke one word:

"Destroy."

The sound echoed again and again in her head. She wondered if she was even in her head or not. She felt her vision exploding into bright light, and her head felt like she had just been thrown against a wall with a stone smashing on the back of her head right after.

This was too much.

But the voices didn't stop. Hecarim was adding more noise to the already deafening sounds coming from the mirrors, with each word like an arrow piercing through her body.

"Destroy..."

"Just give in. Resisting won't do you any good."

She could feel everything spin around her.

"Destroy..."

"If you go against it, it is you that will suffer."

"Destroy..."

"Just accept the truth! Why is it so hard? You even saw her reject you directly!"

"Destroy..."

 _Destroy._

"NO!" She yelled for probably the loudest time in her life. The sound of her own scream seemed to blur out the words coming from all around her, just for a moment.

Then, she charged the mirror where Hecarim was in with a furious cry.

The impact it made with her hands shattered it into a million pieces.

As the bright pain flared through her, she wondered if it was her body that had shattered instead. The shards seemed to give off a piercing light of their own, but she couldn't see anything. She wanted to examine her own body to see what kind of wounds had she suffered, but she couldn't even move.

Maybe she was dead.

She would have assumed so before another bright flash of light swallowed up the darkness around her.

It was probably over.

And only one word still lingered in her mind after that encounter.

 _Destroy._

* * *

Kalista's rest was disturbed by a violent jarring of the bond.

It was the worst tremor she had ever felt. The feeling was so strong that it almost felt like pain. But in the end, it was as if all the messages it wanted to tell her came right at her in a focused beam of energy.

Danger.

Not danger to her, but to Nami.

She got up from her current position to find that Lulu was waking up as well, probably awakened by her movements. Panic seized her thoughts. She couldn't be late.

"Lulu, we have to find Nami now. She's in danger. I can sense it through our bond."

She looked confused. "I'll explain when we have the time. From the impulses, I know that this is a very major threat."

The sorceress nodded for a while before she called for Pix. She channeled the teleporting spell again, and after a while Kalista found herself back in the forest where they had first entered.

They appeared right in the face of Nocturne.

She jumped back instinctively. Lulu was startled by her sudden change of movement and almost toppled over. Confusion shot through her head.

This made no sense. Had Nocturne freed Nami from his control? If so, why had he come for her now?

A terrifying thought struck her. What if he had only left because she was dead?

"Well, I guess its nice to meet you again." Kalista could see why Nami would hate this being for probably her whole life from now on. His voice was one of the worst noises one could ever hear in the world. He had a smug grin on his face, his two creepy blue eyes staring at her, unblinking and full of malice.

"What have you done to Nami?" She said threateningly.

"Oh, you may not believe me, but I've done absolutely nothing to her."

Kalista got herself in the position to strike if needed. But Nocturne didn't seem threatened at all.

"Believe it or not, you've saw what I've been doing. I've never tried to hurt Nami. I've never even left any physical wounds. All the while, it is _you_ that I've attempted to cause harm upon."

"What do you mean?" She snarled.

"Didn't you see? Even if I was possessing her, I was making her try to kill you. All the while I'm just trying to get you. That's my mission, simple as that. Its just easier to do with Nami, that's all."

"If you want to kill me... you should have left her out of this completely." The strong wave of anger was starting to overwhelm her. He had dragged an innocent Nami into this diabolical plan. Why would Nocturne want to kill her? She barely even remembered he existed. If she never even saw him, how would he even target her, or even know her at the first place? Sure, they've met before, but very rarely, in League matches. It didn't make any sense.

"Well, I supposed I could have. But its all over now. What happens to her next isn't my concern, as someone else is taking care of her now." She was pretty sure _taking care_ meant something even worse. "Now, I'm just here to complete my mission."

She was glad that she had prepared to strike, after all. She wondered if it was possible to actually kill Nocturne. In the same way, she wasn't sure if he could kill her either. But she had good guesses.

But instead of striking at her, Nocturne's gaze swept over to Lulu, who was silent all this time. "But I can't possibly have a witness living to tell the tale, right? Those mortals may not trust you, but they will most certainly trust _her_."

Without even giving her a chance to react, the creature dashed straight at the small yordle. Lulu let out a scream before Nocturne got his two blades around her neck. She was paralyzed from fear. Clouds of smoke rose in Nocturne's wake, almost blocking off her vision of him completely.

"Leave her alone!" Kalista yelled at the being of nightmares before running as fast as she could towards them. To her surprise, Pix had bravely attacked Nocturne with his magic, temporarily disabling him long enough for Lulu to get free.

All of this seemed to have angered the creature. When he finally recovered, he fired a blade of shadow energy at her. She leapt out of the way. As the projectile hit a tree behind her, its surface quickly started to sizzle and melt, as if it was shot by acid. Not just that - the attack left a gruesome looking wound on the tree, infecting the whole area and turning it black.

Wait. The wound looked too familiar somehow. She remembered this strange effect - the corroding and infecting, and the pain it brought. She was so preoccupied with studying this weird phenomenon that she forgot about Nocturne. When she realized it, it was too late.

Lulu's magic turned out to be ineffective if used directly on Nocturne. She couldn't damage him in any way, only temporarily disrupt him. Soon, she was overpowered by Nocturne's own attacks and he pinned her to the ground. Kalista watched with horror as she realized that her friend was in grave danger.

Nocturne's blade was directly at her throat now. The sharp edges glinted with a piercing blue light - once again all too familiar to her eyes. Then it all dawned on her.

The mutated sharks she and Nami encountered that day were from the same realm as Nocturne, or at least they have a connection with him. If Nocturne attacked her... if this were the effects she'll get... even the thought was terribly unsettling.

"Attack, and she'll die." Nocturne's smug grin returned.

"Leave her out of this. Kill me if you dare to try."

"I can choose to not kill her, but only on one condition."

"What?"

"If _you_ kill her, right here, right now."

"You are a fucking idiot."

Nocturne only grinned even more at her insult. "So? How's it going to be?"

Kalista's gaze darted from Lulu to Nocturne in furious indecision. She was devastated. There was no way out of this. Either way, Nocturne would make sure Lulu does not make it out from there. Even if she attempted to kill him, it wasn't guaranteed that it will work. She'll die for nothing.

Lulu sensed her distress. She weakly spoke from where she was, "Leave me. Go and save her." It was the she noticed the black wound on her side. So it worked on mortals. A fresh wave of anger surged up again. Why wouldn't Nocturne leave an innocent yordle alone?

 _There has to be another way._

And on that day, both of them were lucky.

A blade shot out of somewhere above their heads, heading straight for Nocturne. He turned around to see the new assailant and temporarily let loose his grip - which bought enough time for Kalista to leap forward and snatch Lulu out of his grasp. The two crashed into another tree somewhere farther from the clearing where Nocturne was. Before he could turn around and look at them, a cloaked figure leaped down from the branches and landed face-to-face with Nocturne.

"I'll make sure my blades find their way into your throat, if you even have one," said Talon.

"Are you okay?" Kalista held Lulu gently before laying her on the ground. The gruesome wound was not spreading further, luckily, but on the other hand, she wasn't sure if it was fatal. And this time, she had no healing magic to get rid of the vile substance. Again, she desperately wished that Nami was here. She would have known what to do immediately if she was around.

"I guess." Lulu gave her a weak smile. She held the yordle closer as the two turned around to watch the two assassins closing on to each other.

* * *

Well, it was not what he had expected.

It wasn't that he had never heard of the rumors - Quinn had already passed it to him yesterday. But he had simply dismissed them with disbelief. Nocturne has escaped? And he is staying in a Marai's mind? And the Marai had fallen in love with a specter? He found it incredibly hard to believe them.

But he had witnessed the whole truth right there.

It all started when he saw smoke the color of dusk somewhere in the forest. He had decided that he would watch everything from above the trees. So he followed the trail of smoke until he saw three figures in a clearing.

It was true. Nocturne was free. He had his blades around a purple yordle's throat, and was saying something threatening that he didn't hear. Another one was Kalista, The Spear Of Vengeance. She looked torn trying to make a hard decision, but he wasn't sure of it. It wasn't until that he got really close that he heard the purple yordle, now revealed to be Lulu, said to her: "Leave me. Go and save her."

She's talking to Kalista. Talon found it hard to even believe it. But there was no one else she could be referring to.

But go and save _who_?

Then he understood.

Nocturne was using Lulu's life and death as a bargain with her. And from the looks of it, she didn't want to let her die, yet she couldn't quite make the other decision either.

That could only mean that the rumors were true. Kalista wasn't a soulless being who can't love. She could truly care for someone, and she isn't ignorant to a mortal's life and death.

Talon's instincts told him that he had to help.

And that's exactly what he did.

His blade embedded itself in the dark creature's back, which drew his attention. The blade seemed to make his body fade a little at the edges, but otherwise it did nothing to harm him. After a moment, the blade simply fell off and landed on the ground harmlessly, as if it wasn't thrown at him at the first place.

With the distraction, he saw Kalista jump forward and carried Lulu to safety, away from Nocturne's own blades. Yes, it was true. He was sure he was helping the right side, for once. Talon leapt from where he was on the tree and landed a few feet away from where Nocturne was.

"I'll make sure my blades find their way into your throat, if you even have one."

Nocturne didn't say anything for a moment. Instead, his eerie blue eyes studied Talon in silence. He watched him carefully, just in case he decided to strike at any moment.

"I must say, I never expected another assassin to come and interfere with my perfect plans. Normally, you'll be no match for me, but now I have other business to attend to. Might as well kill you one-on-one as well."

"It won't be as easy as you think, then." He replied smoothly.

A weird projectile came flying for him and he only managed to evade it at the last moment. Somewhere behind, a tree that was hit made a weird sizzling noise, and he realized that it was probably corrosive.

He flung out a few blades that mostly missed, but one caught Nocturne's body and it worked as mostly a distraction. Better than nothing. Talon wondered if he could actually kill this creature physically. But maybe he can disarm it long enough for them to capture him and bring him back to the Institute, somehow.

Just a moment of distraction had allowed Nocturne to close the distance on him. He barely managed to parry the attack with his own blades, the sound of them clashing echoing through the whole clearing. Talon was no less skilled in close combat, and he started to counterattack with his strikes.

Their attacks never struck each other, both parrying and reflecting the blows just in time. Even if there were a few times he managed to connect a few hits on his body, he never seem to react much, only replying with more series of attacks.

Slowly, his energy was draining. He couldn't keep up with the creature's speed for long. Nocturne was no mortal - he probably wouldn't tire at any moment soon. He had to have a weak spot. It was impossible that he was immune to every attack.

Suddenly, Nocturne dashed away from him. It surprised him. Was he retreating or did he too somehow run out of energy as well? Or did he choose to turn around and target the other two beings watching them instead?

But Talon had fell for the trap. His attention was switched from fighting to Nocturne for just a while - and it was all that the other assassin needed to fire a dusk blade right at him.

This time, he didn't manage to dodge it completely. It evaded his vital organs - luckily - but part of his leg was hit, and it felt like he had just been burned by acid. A black wound was forming around where he got hit.

Examining the wound gave Nocturne another chance to hit. Talon cursed himself for being so careless. But it was too late - the creature knew he couldn't escape with an injured leg, and he had his back pinned against a tree.

"Well, I guess I needed your strength anyways. It was a good fight, by the way." Nocturne laughed as he raised his blades.

Great, he was going to end up dying to a creature of nightmares. Just exactly how he wanted to end his life.

But the fatal blow never connected.

A barrier was formed around him, shielding him from the attack. This time, it was Nocturne who got distracted. Another flying projectile came from behind him, and this time it hit the creature right in the head. That did seem to at least affect him more. He gave a angry howl before turning to see what had hit him.

It turned out, all the while they were fighting, Lulu and Kalista have taken the chance to move away from where they were. The tiny sorceress had shielded him from his death, and Kalista's own attack had drawn Nocturne's attention to her again.

"Now, Pix!" Lulu yelled before her faerie dashed for the creature's head. So that was Nocturne's weak spot. He should've known better. He wouldn't have had to risk losing his life back there then.

The faerie's magic combined with Kalista's spears finally overwhelmed the being of nightmares. With a final beam of magical energy from Lulu's staff, Nocturne gave a cry of defeat and fury before collapsing to the ground, like the skin of a snake who had just shed it.

"It'll only knock him out for a while. We have to be quick!" The sorceress tried to get up from where she was leaning against a tree for support, but failed to do so. It was only then Talon noticed a wound very similar to his own on her side. As if the thought itself sparked irritation in his leg, the wound began to flare with a bright surge of pain.

"Well, I guess I must say thank you for that." Kalista's voice was directed at him this time. She didn't look as emotionless as he remembered anymore. Maybe that was how magical love was - it could create the most miraculous of changes. "We owe you a life."

"And I owe you one too, so I guess that makes us even." Talon shot a look of gratitude to the yordle who had just saved him.

"I wish we could tell you more, but there is an urgent matter to be taken care of now. You should get going from here. If Nocturne wakes, he'll be coming for us."

"I hope you can take care of him next time. I wish you two the best of luck."

"Good luck to you too."

And then, Talon silently disappeared into the woods again, going the way he came from by climbing through the trees again once he got a way up the tree. His injury wasn't limiting him too much - but it will probably slow his progress on ground. Talon was a trained assassin - he was more than capable of moving through the trees undisturbed, however.

But he realized he didn't have to worry about his injury after a few seconds later. An all too familiar squawk sounded from somewhere above the trees, and he looked up to see a huge eagle soaring over the treetops. A Demacian leaped down to join him on the branches shortly after, her bird circling the area above them.

"Did I miss anything?" Quinn said as she looked over to his injured leg.

* * *

As Talon went off his way, Kalista realized that they must move along as well. The sky was still fairly dark, so it must be rather early in the morning. They had to get to the Institute, where Nami was. Nocturne may have been temporarily defeated, but he will be up soon and ready to strike again. Besides, the bond was still signalling that the danger was not over.

So it meant that it wasn't Nocturne who was now disturbing Nami.

But who was it?

Kalista prodded the creature still on the ground with her spear, hoping to get some reaction out of him. He gave a grunt of displeasure in response, but he was in no shape to fight back.

"Now tell us. What have you done to Nami?"

"I told you. I've not done any harm to her. I've just passed her on to someone else to take care of, right now."

"And who it may be?" She drew the spear closer to his head.

"Hecarim has taken my place in her mind now."

She thought she almost fainted on the spot.

Her _eternal enemy_ with Nami? There is _absolutely_ no good reason for him to be there other than to cause more harm. No wonder the bond had shaken so violently.

"Lulu, we must go, now!"

The sorceress nodded before letting Kalista carry her in her arms again, and both of them headed straight for the Institute, prepared for the possibly worst encounter of their lives.

* * *

 **Holy shit, HOW DID I WRITE MORE THAN 6000 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER!?  
**

 **But REALLY HECARIM? DO YOU HAVE TO FORCE TO WRITE SUCH A HEARTBREAKING SCENE!? I'll be honest here, it felt really, really bad to have to torture one of my favorite champions in the game.**

 **On the other hand, the chapter that I actually want to see happen is just a stone's throw away! See you all next time and I hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **~Frosty**


	17. One Step Away

**Hey everyone! Its Frosty here again, with a new chapter of Soulbounded!**

 **Okay, I really have to take a break from writing action scenes after this chapter because I really,** ** _really_** **suck at it. And the next chapter is also going to be one of the more anticipated parts for me, so its probably going to be less... exhausting? (Idk about you guys, writing action is really hard for me though.)**

 **Oh and also, I'm really, really going to try to NOT overwrite it this time. I do not intend to have an unusually long chapter this time. Its best if I could keep it around 3000 words.**

 **But here's what you've all wanted to see from last chapter already, so here you go!**

 **Enjoy and leave a review/favorite/follow as always!**

* * *

 **One Step Away**

It was as if a barrier had formed permanently on her eyes as she woke up.

Firstly, she saw broken shards of glass, some stained with blood - _her_ blood - scattered everywhere on the white porcelain floor.

Secondly, the drips attached to her were gone, and she realized that the broken glass on the floor were the machines she was bound to. She was moving on her own now. A dull ache was settling in her head, along with her blurred vision, but otherwise, she was fine.

 _Destroy_.

Not caring about her surroundings, she walked out of the room and into the hallway. The sky outside was still dark. That meant it was probably really early in the morning when she had awakened.

She had only one thing to do now. And she must complete it.

 _Destroy._

No one was walking in the corridors despite having all the lights open. She knew there were doctors and nurses on night shift, but she could see no one there.

Nami turned around a corner before almost colliding with a young nurse. She gave a gasp of surprise at the sight of the Tidecaller. "Oh! Aren't you Nami? You should be staying in your room, not walking about! Wait, did Soraka free you from the devices -"

"Get out of my way." Her voice was flat and monotone.

"I can't let you leave the ward without Soraka's notice."

"I said, _get out of my way_." Her voice grew colder and harder. The nurse seemed to get scared. "I'm sorry, Nami, you couldn't -"

She was out immediately by a smash of her staff to the head.

 _Destroy._

The word rang in her mind again and again.

She managed to get her way through the ward without meeting another nurse or medical assistant along the way. However, she hadn't got halfway to the exit before the system alarm rang.

" _Patient #603 is out loose...probable breakdown... might be possessed... one unconcious..."_ She heard those words through the sound system. Even voices sounded slightly muddled to her ears.

"Shit." She swore to herself.

"Do not take any more steps forward!"

A group of young summoners suddenly blocked her way at the end of the corridor she was on. Five, to be exact. She could easily deal with five incompetent fools who don't even know how to use their magic properly.

"Nami, this is for your own well being -"

 _Destroy._

She didn't wait for the summoner to finish speaking before summoning a huge wave that filled the entire corridor. It scattered their formation everywhere, earning screams from the struggling summoners who were trying not to drown beneath the water that was filling up the entire place.

"Get her!" One of them yelled as Nami began to swim through the corridor which was now almost like an indoor swimming pool. Little did they know that it was close to impossible to stopping a Marai when they are in their natural environment. She dove underwater, knowing that they couldn't breathe in water like her, and their magic was not instantaneous. By the time they had managed to establish such a spell, it would already be impossible to catch her. She saw the furniture and any other objects in the corridor were too swept to the surface.

The muffled cries of the summoners were the only sound she heard before she continued her swimming through the rest of the ward, her staff constantly keeping the water around her flowing at a few meters deep.

She only stopped at the exit as the Starchild herself stood behind a barrier of summoner magic, blocking the rest of the water from flowing out to the whole Institute.

* * *

This was more trouble than she had expected.

She had barely able to get a summoner to block the currents of water as soon as she heard the alarm. Even before she saw Nami, Soraka was already sure that this was another one of Nocturne's plans.

But she was wrong.

When Nami finally swam up to the barrier, she was in a terrible state; her arms were severely injured, with many cuts that were undoubtedly caused by sharp, wicked shards of glass. Some of them were still bleeding. A bruise could be seen on her forehead and a fresh cut was made across her right cheek.

But the worst part of it was that her eyes were not an icy blue, unlike all the previous times she had been possessed.

They were golden-orange, just like how they usually were. But instead of glowing with warmth and hope, they looked dull and dejected, as if she had lost all purpose in life. They even lost the shine that they usually gave off. The light seemed to be completely swallowed up by the darkness in her eyes.

This could only mean that she wasn't possessed.

"Let me out." There was no tone in her voice. No warmth, no emotion - nothing, just a voice that could have sounded like anything else in the world, just not a voice of a living thing.

"Nami? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just have to get out."

"Why?"

"There's nothing left. I can't let it go on anymore. It has to end." It was clear that in her eyes that she wasn't joking.

"What has to end?"

"It should have ended a long time ago already." She shook her head, yet her eyes never seemed to leave one direction. "There's no point in letting this go on."

"But Kalista - she's still out there, waiting for you! Heck, she might probably be on her way to you now. You'll have to -"

"Why does it even matter anymore?" Her voice turned into a half cry, half snarl. "Does it matter if she's still out there? Does it matter whether she is still waiting for me? Does it matter if she still _loves_ me? _No_. Because they are not true. They are lies. All lies."

"Nami, what has gone wrong? What's the problem - what's _your_ problem?" Soraka said worriedly and exasperatedly.

"She's still alive! That's what's wrong! That's the problem! And I should have known! I shouldn't have suffered so much! I shouldn't have believed that I have fallen in love! Let me out!"

"Nami! Kalista's still there, waiting for you! She loves you and nothing is going to stop her from coming here to get you!"

"I said, _let me out_!" Nami's sentences turned into screams and she began to pound forcefully at the barrier. It did nothing to help - the summoner using the spell was an experienced one, and his control was very firm.

"Nami! Please stay still and think for one moment! You're being crazy - no, you're _insane_!"

"Shut up and let me through!" Her struggling to break the barrier grew faster and stronger. Of course, it was probably only worsening her already terrible injuries. Soraka wondered if those were unintentional injuries or caused by self-harm. From what she was seeing then, the latter was probably very likely.

"Nami, please -"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JUST LET ME THROUGH!" Her screams were probably deafening, and hearing them were like icy claws digging into her heart, chilling her to the very core of her soul. "CAN'T EVERYONE JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE MOMENT?! I SAID I WANT TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND THAT'S THE ONLY THING I WANT NOW!" Soraka watched in horror as she started to crash her whole body against the barrier.

If it went on like this, it would turn into suicide.

"Soraka, what should we do now?" The summoner asked uneasily beside her. He had no trouble holding the spell, but that doesn't mean Nami's safety was guaranteed. In fact, she looked like she was going to kill herself at any moment.

"I might sound crazy, but I think we have to let her through."

He gave her a look of pure shock. "If we release her, we are all going to die."

"But if we don't, _she_ will." With every passing moment, more crashing was heard as her body and the barrier rapidly collided, all the while with furious yells and screams, and her dread grew.

"According to my reports, there are no fatal events. All who are trapped in the ward are still alive. If we are blocking the exit, they can't get to safety either." she continued.

"But -" the summoner began to argue.

However, one particularly large crash and a sickening crack disturbed their conversation. It was another crash, but this time, Nami had made the impact directly on her chest, and the force she used was so strong that it actually caused her to fly backwards and further crash into another wall somewhere behind the corridor. Soraka didn't have to even get close to tell that there were probably more than a few broken ribs and bones.

Nami didn't stop. She didn't even slow down or scream in pain. It was as if she couldn't even feel pain at all. She charged the barrier again, this time spitting blood out of her mouth. It was her two already bloody and injured arms that made the impact this time, and another crack was heard. Soraka felt like throwing up. So many broken bones - it would take a great deal of her magic to heal it back up, if she would even survive this situation anyway.

"We can't just let her die!"

"But there's nothing else we can do. If we release her, more will die. And from the injuries, she's probably not going to survive that either."

Soraka looked at the rampaging Nami hopelessly.

It did look like that they did not have a choice. She knew what he said was true. If she was free, there was no limitations to what she can do, not in this state. Her water magic has its healing effects, but it was also destructive.

What would be the right choice for the Starchild? Would she let her friend go free at the stake of everyone else's lives... or watch as she slowly killed herself when she could easily stop it?

"Please, just remove the barrier already. Her energy would be drained from hitting herself like that when she's free. There's no need to watch her die like this." She pleaded.

"That wouldn't be necessary." A new voice interrupted them.

Both of them turned around to see an Ionian walking up to the barrier. Everyone knows that Karma has a way with spiritual energy and she was always known for her ability to talk someone out of a bad decision or simply put someone's mind at ease. She signed with relief. Why hadn't the summoners called her sooner? She has a way with words, and Soraka knew that Nami would probably listen to her more than she would to them.

The Ionian elder raised the two of her hands and gently placed them on the barrier. A calming green flowed from her fingers and passed through the barrier to Nami, who was bracing herself for another crash. Soraka had half expected it to fail, but it did not. At least, not completely.

"Friend, do not let the darkness guide you away from the light in your life." She spoke in a chanting voice.

Nami froze in the middle of a position that was going to launch her towards the barrier.

"I don't listen to anyone," she snarled. The tether formed between them glowed slightly.

"Please, dear friend, close your eyes."

The Tidecaller glared from her position, slowly complying to the order.

"Find yourself. Listen to your heart. Look for your true voice deep in your soul."

Slowly, her tense body relaxed, and her hyperventilating gradually decreased. The fog that seemed to have clouded Nami's eyes slowly dissipated as she opened them again. "You can let go of the spell now," she told the summoner beside her. He gave a hesitant look before nodding and releasing the barrier completely.

This allowed Karma to move closer to Nami and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Breathe deeply. All is calm now, little one. All is calm."

The bright green glow slowly faded as Karma's spell came to an end. She gently helped Nami get back into the right position as the Marai looked around herself and asked weakly,

"What... what have I done?"

* * *

 _Who... who am I?_

Nami couldn't process what had happened.

All she remembered was the stabbing pain that went through her whole body. She knew she had broken more than a few ribs.

But she knew, somehow.

It wasn't any different from being possessed by Nocturne.

Except this time she wasn't watching from behind the scenes.

She knew it was all real - she could picture the whole situation, she could feel herself doing it, she could even remember what she did.

And when she looked around, she couldn't help but think out loud.

"What... what have I done?"

Soraka was right.

She was probably insane.

She didn't realize how close she was to succeeding in what she was trying to do.

She had only been one step away.

"I need to have you fixed." Soraka's voice came from somewhere above her. In that instant Karma approached her with her magic - she felt the blurriness fading from her eyes, the dull pain in her head vanishing. All these senses of wrongness were gone, replaced by a strange wave of calm... and sadness.

She felt her pain slowly fading as Soraka's healing magic flowed through her veins. Slowly, one by one, her broken bones were mended and forged together again. Her wounds were closing and the internal bleeding was stopping. All the bruises she had suffered through her mindless rampage was gone.

She probably wasn't to get scarred physically, but mentally... she was probably going to be scarred really deep for her whole life. Maybe she had expected that to happen, but never... never this terrible.

"Come on." Karma's gentle voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She helped the distraught Nami up - and she saw what had she done to the Institute. Water was flooding the hallways leading to the medical wards, and a few innocent summoners were still trying to find their way out of it.

It felt like Nocturne's work. But she knew clearly it wasn't. She knew she had done it - she even remembered consciously controlling her every thought and action.

She just couldn't ever understand why.

Nami followed the Enlightened One into another room, where they could talk with some privacy. She could move again without pain restricting her movements and actions. She really had no physical wounds left.

But she would say that this was almost a mental trauma. Maybe it was.

"Its a full out mental breakdown," Karma said in an understanding tone. "You were at your limit. There was nothing you could do."

"I...I tried to kill her."

"Mind telling me the whole thing?"

"No." So Nami told the whole story, from how Hecarim replaced Nocturne in their "meetings", the mirrors, and how she woke up to feel nothing but with one single word in her mind: _destroy._ She didn't know why had it rang through her ears so many times until now.

Hecarim was trying to use her to destroy Kalista, because he knew that she wouldn't hurt Nami, even if it means only one of them would survive. That was why he had asked Nocturne to stay in her mind - he wanted to get all the information he needed to turn her against her soulmate. And from what Nocturne saw, their love was so deep that it was impossible to deny.

But he had failed. Only because of Karma.

Even if this attempt didn't work, he had succeeded in leaving a bitter memory of this event in her mind. She knew that it would last for an eternity.

"The summoners need to know about this as soon as possible." The Ionian elder frowned at that statement. "Well, perhaps that could wait for a moment. I can stall any breakdowns with my magic, but it won't remove the source of it. Now, I know you need my help, and I'll take care of this first."

"I don't know what had happened. It was as if - as if all the ability to love was drained out of me. The ability to feel warmth and care and to accept and live... it just... faded. Into nothing. I remember everything I've done clearly, yet I don't remember the feelings. I only know that I've been completely blinded to the truth just now. I - I wanted to harm my partner, without any influence from Nocturne or Hecarim. It was only me. I was going to do it if you didn't stop me. It - it wasn't a forced action. I could've killed her. Now..." Tears were already flowing down her face. It wasn't because of just plain sadness, it was so much more. The emotions that were drained out of her during her breakdown and the impact of what she had just did - or attempted to do now hit her at full force. It was a mix of fear, doubt, helplessness, anger and longing.

She wondered if she could ever trust herself again. She was so weak that she couldn't even stand up against the taunting and convincing in her mind, and she had given in so easily. Hecarim had exploited her insecurities and used them against her. The reflection in the mirror - the scenes where she turned into a monster- those weren't Hecarim's illusions. Those were _her_ illusions, created from the deepest doubts deep in her heart. What she had seen was simply a terribly dark version of those thoughts and questions.

And she felt so helpless. She hated herself for not trying harder - yet one part of her kept telling her that there was nothing she could have done. She was simply a liability - to her friends, to those she loved, to everyone in the world. She was simply an easy target for those who want to use her. _Maybe I don't deserve to live like this, like everyone else. Maybe no one should care about me. Maybe loving me is a curse._

Now, when she thought about it - she was terribly angry, not at Hecarim, but at herself. Maybe she couldn't have done anything, but she should have tried harder. She had given in to the thoughts of destroying so easily without even fighting back. She had wanted to destroy her soulmate. She had wanted to drown everyone in the Institute. She had gone as far as nearly killing herself.

And finally, a deep longing still existed in her heart. A longing for a happy, peaceful life with Kalista, where there was no Hecarim or Nocturne to worry about, where everyone would never judge their relationship, where they could be free, where they could do absolutely anything they wanted to, a world where there was literally nothing to care about except for each other. A sudden feeling of loss filled her heart as she now thought of her touch, the way she had sung to her on their first date, the feeling of pure joy as she saw her, which all now seemed so far away, so impossible to reach.

So she let them all out. Yes, this was what she needed. She cried freely, letting the tears flow down her face. A comforting touch was on her back - it was Karma, silently reassuring her. She didn't need to say a word - there was no need - she understood that she was encouraging her to let it all out.

After a while, she spoke, "I understand your feelings, Nami. I know you're no longer sure of your own choices and judgement. But listen to me. True love transcends all barriers. You have simply reached your limit of fear, that's all. You didn't know what you were doing. Your fear came from love. You love her to the very deep of your soul. Hecarim had found out your darkest fears and turned them into a living nightmare. So, no matter what happens next, you have to know that none of this is your fault."

"But it was me," she said in between sobs. "No one was controlling me from behind. They didn't force me to do it. They _convinced_ me. And they were successful. It makes me feel so useless." Nami took a shuddering breath before continuing, "And I had wanted to harm her. I've nearly did it, if it wasn't you who stopped it. How... how could I ever expect her to love me again? How can I ever make sure she doesn't hate me now? Why should anyone even love me when all I am is just useless, easy prey?

"Nami. You're much more than you think you are. Look back. If you have never met Kalista, how would she discover her true self? If you never awakened her, how would anyone of us see deeper than the way she looks? You've saved a lot of people from their deaths. They should be forever thankful to you. There's one more thing about love you should know. True, pure love is unconditional. It never fades. No matter what happens to any of the two in a relationship, their love will never decrease unless its not pure. There is literally nothing to worry about your love. Kalista will always love you the way she is now, and it'll be the same for you."

"You mean... she will still love me? After even she knows what I nearly done to her?"

"Did she love you any less back then, where Nocturne first took control of you? I don't think so. At that moment, you were closer to actually killing her than you were just now. And yet she isn't scared of you."

"How would I know? Maybe she is. And worst of all - I doubted my love for her. For one moment, I truly thought she didn't love me anymore. And - I think I've lost my senses for a moment, but at that point, my love really faded away. I don't deserve to be forgiven for that."

"But you weren't happy about it. That shows that you still _want_ to love, but you can't because of the fear that has been taking over your mind. Without the love, some part of you is lost. You and Kalista are part of each others life, one of the things that make up who you are. There's no way to actually destroy love. The only people who can end the feeling are themselves. It may seem that fear is the greatest enemy of love, but in the end, true love breaks and chases away all fear."

 _True love chases away all fear._ The words seemed to have settled her mind a little. Her breathing soon became steady again, and she wiped away her tears with a newfound hope. It felt like a light starting to chase away the darkness that had gathered around her heart. "Thank you, Karma. I didn't know what would I do without you back there..."

"You don't need to thank me for what I do. Never lose faith in your relationship, and most importantly in each other."

"I will remember that."

"Now let's get you some rest."

"But won't Hecarim come to me in my sleep?"

"There is no need to worry about him now. If anything, I'll be here to assist you."

She nodded in response. The violent crashing and her mental breakdown had drained her of all energy. Hopefully, she could really get some rest now.

And no matter what happened... she promised that she will see her again.

* * *

It was almost daybreak as they both made it to the Institute.

Her worry for Nami had never ceased - in fact, it only grew over time.

There was no sign of Nocturne anywhere - maybe he hadn't recovered yet. Hopefully he didn't choose to follow Talon instead, but given his task right now, it was unlikely.

Lulu's injuries were not getting worse - luckily - Pix had managed to negate some of the ill effects and prevent fatal events. However, she wasn't getting better either - she was still in great pain and it was making her weak. Kalista had carried her through the whole walk here. If there was anyone who can fix this wound, it was a healer. A magical healer.

But now, they had to find a way inside the Institute.

The blue barrier still hung over the large building. Without Lulu being able to use magic in this condition, teleporting was out of the question. Trying to convince someone to let them in wasn't an option either. Even if they did let them in somehow, there was no one around to ask this time.

She shook her head in frustration. There must be a way in - how would anyone who absolutely needed to get inside do it?

Suddenly, the bond between them stirred again. For a moment, she thought it was danger again - but this time, the impulses were not violent and impulsive. It felt like a gentle call, yet it was no less important. She understood what it was trying to say.

The danger was no longer there, but now all Nami needed was her.

It made her feel both relieved and more desperate at the same time.

 _Wait. Nocturne._

The barrier was supposed to keep Nocturne from getting in or out of the Institute. And now, he clearly was no longer in there.

Won't that be enough to convince them to at least let go of the magic for a while?

But how would they manage to talk to any of them? It was impossible to even contact a champion from here.

Yet, as if the stars had heard her silent wish, the Starchild approached the entrance to the Institute.

"Soraka!" She called out to her as loudly as she could. Luckily, it caught her attention. It was just who she needed to see - Soraka could tend to Lulu's injuries and at the same time close the distance between her and Nami.

"Wait... Kalista? You came back... Lulu!" The healer gasped as she saw the injured yordle in her arms.

"We both need to get in here. Lulu needs medical help - and Nami needs me. Nocturne has escaped her mind and he is now disabled by us with some help. He won't be back for at least a while. You need to convince the summoners to let us in."

"I know that. It seems like she is now infected by another monster. Her breakdown earlier is by far the worst one. She almost killed herself in the process."

The statement seemed to send a chill straight to her soul. It was as if all her senses were frozen. "Nami needs me," she whispered. _And I need her. Maybe even more badly than she actually needs me._ "Our bond tells me that."

"I can see it from her too. I'll try to get them to remove the barrier. Hang on." she told Lulu.

"We're fine. Go, now!" she urged the celestial being. Soraka nodded and ran inside the Institute again.

 _I'm on my way, Nami. Please, hang on... for the sake of me.  
_

* * *

 **OK, FINALLY. ITS OVER.**

 **Not exactly less than 4000 words, but still better than what I did with the last chapter, right?**

 **And now, here comes the scene that I'm forever waiting for! The next chapter will be another emotional one, so prepare to cry, okay? XD**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one. See you all next time.**

 **~Frosty**


	18. Reunion

**Hey everyone! Its Frosty here, and again, I have a terribly hyper mode on!**

 **This chapter is what I've been waiting for such a long time already, and honestly I found it hard to write a beginning for the scene, but I've finally gotten it in order! (So sorry for the extremely long wait... *nervously laughs*)**

 **So here is it - probably one of the most emotional chapters in this story. Oh, and I'm writing two different point of views, so that we can see how both of them think through the whole reunion process. So, sorry, this chapter may be a bit longer than intended...**

 **You guys might want to get a tissue box because you will be most likely crying while reading the scene. (Ok, maybe not, since its one of my first attempts at such dramatic scenes... but still.)**

 **Leave a review/favorite/follow as always!**

* * *

 **Reunion**

"It's impossible," the summoner said again. "We can't do that."

"But you have to," Soraka said again. "One of them is injured, and Nami needs her."

"If we remove the barrier, Nocturne will take the chance to -"

"Nocturne isn't in Nami's mind anymore." She said firmly. "He's temporarily defeated outside the Institute. I can confirm that they wish no harm upon the Institute."

"What about Hecarim? He has taken Nocturne's place."

"Hecarim does not want to destroy everyone in the Institute, unlike Nocturne. He is only targeting his eternal enemy, and he is using Nami to do it. He will not leave until he completes his job."

"Still, letting them both in is unsafe. Remember what happened last time -"

"Can't you all see it? That was because of Nocturne," She snapped, losing her patience. "And we know clearly that Nami could fight his control while Kalista is around. Now, after all of this, she needs her even more. If we separate them for so long, aren't we torturing both of them in another way as well? All they need is each other. And don't forget, Lulu's life might be at stake."

The summoners did not give her an immediate response. They looked at each other for a moment, then another summoner spoke: "What if we let Nami out of the Institute instead of letting them both in? You can get Lulu and deal with her injuries, and let them both resolve their problems outside of here."

If she was to be honest, she thought it was more or less a good idea. Without anyone watching them, they will probably have more privacy to talk about their personal matters and problems.

"Fine. Just let me get Lulu first. Send Nami through the barrier with teleporting magic."

The summoners nodded in agreement, although some of them still looked a bit unsure. But they know that they couldn't ignore one of their own champions that was injured, and neither could they turn a blind eye to one of their needs.

As Soraka exited the Institute, she noticed that there was an opening in the barrier, barely big enough for her to pass through. Kalista seemed to sigh in relief as she appeared in front of them again. She handed Soraka the injured yordle.

"Wait here," she told the otherworldly being. "Nami is coming."

She didn't wait for a reaction before gently carrying Lulu inside the barrier. She heard and felt the opening close as she went inside the Institute again.

* * *

"Nami."

A new voice called for her, waking her up gently, for the first time in days. Usually she was awakened by a forced control or violent, impulsive thoughts. Today, it felt like a soothing light seeking her answer to its call.

This time, she managed to make it through sleep without encountering anymore terrible things again. Hecarim didn't seem to disturb her again after their first encounter, and she hoped it was probably the first and the last.

Soraka's healing and injections have restored most of her physical health and energy, but she was still rather drained in general. Yet, she didn't feel as terrible as a few hours ago - probably an effect of Karma's own magic.

When she was woken up, the sun had barely began to rise. It turned out to be a summoner, probably sent by Soraka to send her a message or something like that. But why didn't the Starchild come herself? Maybe she just didn't want to break the news directly.

"What is it?" She got up and tried to balance herself. On land, she uses her magic to move along, as if she was still in water. Nami found out that the previous dizziness were all gone, and it was as if nothing had happened just a few hours ago at all.

"Soraka told the summoners that you need to get out of here earlier. She asked me to tell you and, um, teleport you out of the Institute."

"Why?" Did the Institute allow her to move around again? It made no sense. Why didn't they remove the barrier already, then? And why was she woken up so early?

Or was something - or someone, waiting for her?

 _You're hoping too much again._

She knew it was impossible, but some part of her kept letting her hope. But it was no longer a possibility. She heard the summoners say directly that she wasn't allowed in the Institute.

 _Did she somehow find her way back to me?_

But then, they had said she wasn't supposed to leave either. So why were they letting her out now, and why must she be teleported, instead of just walking out of the Institute?

That meant that they didn't want to actually remove the barrier. They just wanted to let Nami through for whatever reason is there.

 _Maybe... just maybe..._

 _No, you're doing it again._ She scolded herself mentally. _You did exactly what you shouldn't do - get your hopes too high so that you'll suffer more when they're crushed._

But she couldn't help it. With every passing moment, her anticipation only grew, and her heart never ceased to hope.

"Well... she said... you needed someone." The summoner looked unsure about this situation as a whole, but she didn't understand why.

 _I needed someone? Could it be...?_

"Just follow me," he said rather awkwardly. "The teleporting will not affect you much, but you have to stand still during the spell."

So she did as she was told. As they passed through the hallways, the nurses and staffs gave her pitied looks, yet she saw relief in some of their eyes. If she saw any traces of fear, she wouldn't be surprised. Who wouldn't be scared of someone who nearly killed them more than once?

But none of the people in the ward gave her fearful looks. In fact, most of them seemed to be silently wishing her good luck, but she wasn't sure for what. Maybe they were supporting her in fighting Hecarim and Nocturne's control.

Both Nami and the summoner were silent as they exited the ward. The entrance and exit of it reminded her of what just happened - and what she had nearly done. It brought a fresh sting of pain, but it didn't bother her as much as it otherwise would, thanks to Karma. Soraka and her medical assistants managed to clean up the mess with some help of summoner magic.

"Alright, here it goes," the summoner said before he channeled a spell. A blue glow surrounded her, as if she was being summoned for a match. She stood as still as possible, like how she was instructed to.

Not long after, she found herself outside the Institute Of War. The barrier was right behind her, apparently still unmoved. She found herself shaking as she scanned her surroundings - not out of fear, but of anticipation and... excitement?

Somehow, her instincts told her that there was something around, something that's calling for her, something that had awaited her for a long time, possibly even for an eternity.

Maybe it's not something.

It's _someone._

"Nami?"

The doubts that were previously in her mind faded in an instant. All the barriers that had stopped her from hoping were now broken. The voice was too clear and too unmistakable.

At that moment, she didn't care if anyone saw her, if anyone heard her. She moved faster than she had ever remembered in her entire life for just that one moment.

Then, she saw her.

She stood just outside the entrance of the Institute, blocked only by the barrier still hovering above it.

Maybe it was her imagination.

Yet she knew it wasn't as her lover stepped through a small opening created by the summoners and came into her full view.

Kalista was there. She had came back for her, in the end.

A wave of emotions swept over her - relief, happiness, regret - it was all so fast that she couldn't process it at all.

Both of them turned their gaze towards each other.

And that was it - for a few moments that felt like an eternity - it was just two golden-orange orbs staring into a sea of light blue.

* * *

 _She's here._

She didn't even need to see her. She simply sensed it. Like it was a natural instinct.

"Nami?" She called out, almost hesitantly. If she wasn't there, she would have looked and sounded crazy - but she didn't care. She wasn't about to give up when she was this close.

She appeared right at the corner of her eye.

It didn't look like she had walked through the barrier either. It looked like someone had sent her through magically.

At the sight of her lover, the bond calmed down, sending soothing waves of impulses that held only one message: _Go ahead._ That meant she was safe.

She wasn't too late.

Nami looked just as beautiful as the day they had first met. It was like staring at a beam of light in utter darkness as an angel descended from the heavens. It was true. She was her angel - her eternal other half. Somehow, seeing her like this made her look so fragile, so vulnerable. She was sure that Hecarim had did something to her - and she must have been severely disturbed.

However, as Kalista's eyes gazed into Nami's own, the two shining orbs that seemed to give off a light of their own - it was like staring into her soul. She saw the pure, loving, kind soul that she had fallen for. She felt their distance growing less and less, and the negative emotions that were in her mind faded in an instant.

"Kalista? Is it really you?" Her usual graceful voice sounded weaker and somewhat unsure. But it didn't matter to her. She was safe and sound. And she recognized her. She remembered her.

"Nami..." She was at a temporary loss of words. Seeing her after being separated for so long... she almost passed out from joy.

"You came back for me..." Her voice was slowly cracking, as if she was going to cry at any moment soon. And she was right - her eyes were slowly filling up with tears as she came closer.

"Of course I did. I would have never left you if I could."

"Kalista, I'm -" she choked on her next sentence as the tears flowed down her face.

"I'm sorry."

"What the hell do you have to be sorry for -"

Kalista didn't get to finish the sentence before Nami threw herself in her arms, all the while crying. It broke her heart to see her tears that were not flowing out of joy, but of pure, unmistakable sadness and heartbreak.

"You shouldn't have come back! I'm a danger to you! I could've killed you!"

"No, don't think of it like that. I'm here now, all is fine. Calm down."

It didn't occur to her to ask any more questions.

Instead, she just gently hugged her closer, giving her soft pats on the back to calm her down. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't, and chose to embrace the moment silently, feeling the warmth that radiated from her body.

It was a euphoria to even be able to hold her close like this, silently offering her comfort. Somehow, she knew that she didn't have to say or do anything - she just had to be there, she just had to be with her to let her feel calm and peace.

And yet, it would be the weirdest sight anyone could ever witness.

How could anyone imagine a gentle, kind Marai locked in the embrace of a specter from a Shadow Isles, and look totally at ease while with her?

Yet, they wouldn't have seen something that looked wrong and terrible in all ways.

In fact, it was a perfect contrast. Nami was the focus, the light which illuminated the whole scene, while Kalista was like the background colors, blending in with the light and twisting into shadows at the right angles.

As they were together, it would have been a beautiful - no, perfect sight to anyone who saw it.

 _Because it's true love,_ she realized. _Love in its purest form._

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Nami finally spoke. "I should have never done it," she sobbed. "Why have I ever doubted you?"

Kalista closed her eyes and listened in silence.

"Hecarim came into my mind the other day. He convinced me that you didn't love me anymore, that I was destined to destroy you. And he succeeded. I actually believed him. I gave in to his convincing. I - I saw you leaving me. I really believed that you had left me, that you were convinced that I betrayed you. I - I wanted to kill you. I tried to do it, and I almost ended up destroying myself in the process, if it weren't for Soraka and Karma's help. They had barely managed to stop me. I almost drowned so many other innocent members of the League. But most importantly, I stopped trusting you for a moment. I stopped believing in you. I stopped loving you. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything. For trying to kill you. For not trusting you till the end. For not... for not loving you."

Each of these words seemed to drive a knife deeper into her heart. To know that Nami had indeed stopped loving her for one moment - even just one moment that probably barely existed - to know that she didn't trust her forever, brought her a fresh surge of pain that was almost unbearable. It pained her even more to know that she had been through so much of emotional torture. Her partner had been abused so hard all the while she was away, up to the point where she was almost forced to believe that her soulmate had left her alone. It hurt her so much that she didn't even remember to be mad at her enemy.

And to know that she had failed to protect her from such a painful, permanent memory was the worst thing that she had ever felt.

 _I'm so useless that I can't protect her._

Unknowingly, she had began to cry herself.

Nami saw the tears and seemed to be shocked. "Kalista? Why are you crying? Are you okay -"

She didn't let her finish the sentence. She simply let all the energy drain out of her. Her grip on Nami loosened, and in turn, she had barely managed to catch her limp body from falling. She rested her head on her chest, her own tears falling to the ground.

"Nami... I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I should have been there to protect you. I shouldn't have let you suffer like that. I've... I've failed you. After all you've done to me."

"What have I done? I did not even do anything remotely great to you. I even tried to hurt you, more than once. I almost... I was only one step away from killing you." Nami's words were still coming out in sobs. "Why... why do you do this to me, even if I don't deserve such love at the first place? "

 _Because I love you, and there's no changing that._ She knew there was more to that statement that sounded through her mind. She voiced her thoughts out loud, even though her voice were still shaky from her crying.

"You came into my life, and you changed everything. If it weren't for you, I would still be lost. I might even completely forget who I am. If it weren't for all your care and love, I would still be seeing nothing but darkness in this world. Don't you understand? It's impossible for me to live without you, Nami. You're the only light that is guiding me forward, and no matter what, I refuse to let this light go out."

However, that wasn't the point. She stayed, even when she could choose to simply leave her alone. On that day they met in the Shadow Isles, she had changed everything, just because of one simple action. When no one else was there for her, she was. Nami was the only one to have ever seen her true self and her true feelings that she had tried to hide away for so long. And just one, simple touch of hers had changed everything forever.

 _That's how magical love is - it begins with sometimes the mere touch of the hand._

At that moment, both of them were crying. She wanted nothing more than this moment to last forever, to stay with her, locked in an embrace for eternity. A being like her didn't deserve to have her at all. She had failed to protect her so many times - yet Nami had given all her love to Kalista unconditionally, and she even felt devastated because of it.

"Oh, Kalista... I don't think I can ever live without you either. When you were not around, I just - I knew something wasn't right. I felt incomplete and vulnerable without you. I've never doubted that you will love me till the end... but from that day onwards, I don't know whether I could trust myself anymore."

"I... I wanted nothing more than to come back to you, just to see you again, all the time we are apart."

"You have no idea. I've never missed someone so much in my life."

"All I wanted was to be with you. To take care of you. I just... I guess I need you more than you needed me."

"Hey, I could take care of myself," Nami said with a small smile. "You should take care of yourself. You are the one being hunted, remember?"

"Says the one who had a full out mental breakdown." She replied back with a smile of her own. "I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. I just want to make you feel loved. To let you know that no matter what, someone cares for you. I just wish I could have done it better..."

"You can do it now," she whispered. "Just hold me closer and don't let go."

They sat in silence for a while, just feeling the touch of each other, before Kalista spoke again.

"If you think being in this relationship is too much, if it is too hard for you to handle..." she said softly. "I'm not forcing you. I need you in my life, but maybe I'm making yours a burden by keeping you."

"Are you kidding me?! Having you in my life is the best thing I could ever wish for. Without you, I basically don't have a life at all. It is only because of you that I completed my quest for the survival of my race. You have helped me more than you think when you came into my life. I don't want you to leave, and neither do I think loving you is a trouble. I want you to keep me. I want to stay with you... forever."

With her statement, her heart had melted.

"You never doubted me... not even for one moment?"

 _She doesn't feel stressed about the relationship at all?_

"I would never - no, I _couldn't_ do it. I won't and I can't do so, Kalista. I might not trust my judgement anymore... but I'm only sure of one thing, which is this."

Not just the fear and doubt and the feelings of insecurity had disappeared. Her whole body and soul felt like they were one with molten lava. All the chills and dark thoughts that lived within her just moments ago became one with the fire that now burned in her soul.

Nami didn't feel like she was a burden at all. She needed her, just like how she felt back.

Kalista never actually had to worry about whether Nami will love her forever or not.

She had never actually stopped loving her, no matter what she thought. No matter if she was successful in protecting her from danger or not. No matter if she was always around or not. No matter if she had nearly been torn apart mentally by her eternal enemy and convinced that she had left her. Not even when she was already questioning her own judgement and maybe even sanity.

Because Nami loved her, no matter the circumstances, and that was all that mattered.

"Nami..." More tears flowed from her eyes as she took in the sight of her soulmate right before her. This time, they were tears of exhilaration and joy, knowing that the one every part of her soul ached for was all hers, and the strong wave of relief that came with their reunion. "No one could ever replace you in this world. No one could ever feel the same way towards you. You are mine, and I am yours. We are destined to meet... and we are definitely perfect for each other."

"There is nothing else that is more true than what you just said, Kalista."

"Nami, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"You're the only one that had ever made me feel alive, even before I entered the undead realm. You're the only one I've ever been true to. You've not just taught me how to love, care and feel - you had brought out the real me. When I'm around you, I gained a new kind of strength - one that I never knew of its existence. It is the strength that love provides - both from you and me. I learned to be true to myself... only because of you, Nami. There's no one else that had been this light in my life, and there's definitely no one that can ever replace you. You are my everything, Nami, and I promise that I'll protect you to the very end."

 _Because, no matter what, I love you, and I always will._

She looked stunned by what she had just said, but a few moments later, a warm smile crept up her face and she spoke. "I have something to tell you too, Kalista."

"I'm listening," she replied, her anticipation growing.

"I always thought that my life was bound to a single quest. I thought that my life as a Tidecaller was all about finding the moonstone and that had made me wonder, many times, what will I do after my quest is complete? But I never bothered to discover more about life in this world. And as I didn't even know that I was lost in the darkness, only blinded by a single goal, you came. You led me out of the darkness and made me see more of this world. You let me feel and experience what is love. Ever since the day I met you, my days have become happier and more meaningful. You, too, are my everything, Kalista, and I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of the days."

At the end of her confession, both of them were misty-eyed. She knew that there was nothing in this world, not even otherworldly creatures that wanted nothing more to end them, that could ever set them apart. All their previous doubts, fears and questions... they were all resolved on this day, and they knew that no matter what problems come next, they'll be there for each other. They'll face them together, and eventually, even the darkest of forces will understand that there was no way to shatter a bond that is unbreakable.

"I promise that I'll stay with you forever. And with every moment you're with me..." she actually smiled for first time since they started this conversation. "I will make sure that no one ever hurts you again, and you'll be happy in this life we'll be in."

"I have no doubt about that." Nami returned the smile, and the sight made her heart flutter again, just like when she first knew of her feelings towards her. This was it. This was the Nami that she loved and needed. This was the Nami that had let her walk out of this a better being than she had been before. Her eyes that were previously clouded with sadness glowed a bright orange again.

Kalista had meant every word she said. Nami was her not just her guiding light - she was her goddess, her eternal partner that will stay with her till the end. And both of them knew that such a bond will never be broken. And she will protect Nami - _her_ Nami, till her very last breath, if it still applied to her.

Because she knew that both of them never wanted to leave each others' sides.

In the end, both of them had a love for each other that, although frequently challenged and threatened, would never fade.

The sun had finally began to rise, chasing away all the darkness in the sky. As they were together again, all the chaotic events that surrounded them slowly dissipated like clouds of smoke, until there was nothing left but two souls that sought nothing more than each other that finally reunited after so many unfavorable circumstances.

The sky had taken on shades of purple, orange and light gold, bringing a fresh wave of calm and peace to her mind. The phenomenon itself was enough to tell her that the world was happy for them, and that everything was alright, as long as they were never apart.

And just as the sun rose above the peaks of the faraway mountains, the two of them got closer to each other until they were locked in a soulful kiss, their forms illuminated by the rays of sunlight signalling another day's arrival.

It was their first kiss since they had been forcefully separated. And she didn't realize how much she had missed the wonderful taste of the kiss, the warmth that it brought, and the calmness that swept over her as they did it. The moment that felt almost magical would be imprinted on their memories for the rest of their lives.

"You do know that I love you, right?"

"I do, but say it anyway," Nami said affectionately.

"I love you, Nami." She whispered to her soulmate as they hugged each other again.

"I love you too, Kalista."

She held Nami closer to her, feeling the sun rays on their skins as the dawn finally broke. She would keep her lover in her arms forever.

And indeed, she would not let her go. Not this time.

* * *

 _No, I'm really not dreaming._

 _It is really her._

She would recognize her soulmate anywhere.

Maybe it was just her, or maybe it was because the time that they were separated, but Kalista looked even more godlike and beautiful on that day. Her light blue-green aura seemed to show off her grace and agility, and her eyes were full of emotion - mostly anticipation.

 _It just feels like I've been rescued..._

"Kalista? Is it really you?" She asked, uncertainly. The sight of her lover reminded her again of the last time she saw her - through a mirror in her own mind, where she rejected her completely. The memory once again struck an old wound.

"Nami..." Yes, it was her, with the voice that sounded more soothing than any mortal in the world. She was honestly surprised that how beings from the same realm can have voices - and personalities - that are so different.

Which reminded her of something like a slap to the face - she almost killed her.

She had tried so hard to do it.

And yet, she came back, unknown of the danger Nami posed to her.

"You came back for me..." If she had gotten any closer to her, she would've died. She almost killed herself that day - if Kalista really did get past the Institute's defenses, she would not have survived - there was no way to control Nami's breakdown that day without some help from Karma.

"Of course I did. I would have never left you if I could."

The thought was too much. If Kalista had stayed with her... if she had been around Nami during that breakdown...

With every moment she loved Nami, she was constantly putting herself at risk of being harmed by the one she loved the most.

Maybe rejecting her would be the right thing to do.

"Kalista, I'm -" she didn't realize she was tearing up until now. "- I'm sorry."

"What the hell do you have to be sorry for -"

Nami didn't care if she had finished the sentence or not. She couldn't control herself anymore - the periods of isolation and torture had taken their toll. In a moment, she found herself crying freely as she was held by her loved one, having unknowingly thrown herself into her arms in the process.

"You shouldn't have come back! I'm a danger to you! I could've killed you!"

"No, don't think of it like that. I'm here now, all is fine. Calm down."

And then, she said no more, mainly because she could no longer form words. She felt Kalista's gentle touch on her back, silently reassuring her. It was much more than any comforting that she had gotten in the past few days.

She didn't realize how much she'd missed her until now, when she was feeling that amazing touch and hearing that wonderful voice. Yes, she knew she had longed for this moment - but she never knew her desire and need were so strong. Now, it felt like everything was fine, really fine, simply just because they were reunited.

Maybe it was true.

Shortly after, she opened her eyes, gazing into the sea of light blue above her, full of concern and care. When she could finally speak, Nami told her the whole thing, about how Hecarim entered her mind, about how she saw her being rejected, and finally, about how sorry she was. She felt like she could never apologize enough. Kalista was willing to risk her own life just for the sake of loving her and making her feel better, and yet she had not trusted her till the end. As the story poured out of her, a new wave of fury and regret filled her.

Nami knew she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve her. She had taken everything in her life for granted, including this love. She had put so many innocent lives in danger, one of them being the one who loved her the most.

She knew that there was no way she could ever be worthy of such treatment.

Yet... ironically somehow, she never wanted it to stop. Yes, she probably never deserved her - but her mind just kept asking for more. As she was silently locked in an embrace with her, she realized that she never wanted this to end. She wanted nothing more than such a moment to last forever. She wanted to feel that amazing touch for the rest of her life and know that she could keep her for eternity.

Yes, it was a selfish thought.

Little does she know that she didn't have to worry about it at all.

When she turned her head to look at her partner, she was shocked to see tears - not of her own, but of Kalista's own. _Wait... why is she... crying?_ She looked deeply affected by Nami's words.

She voiced her shock and confusion out loud. "Kalista? Why are you crying? Are you okay -"

Before she could finish the sentence, she had barely managed to reposition herself to catch her soulmate, who had released her grip on Nami completely and fell into her arms. They had switched roles - with Nami being the one comforting Kalista who was now crying freely as well.

"Nami... I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I should have been there to protect you. I shouldn't have let you suffer like that. I've... I've failed you. After all you've done to me."

 _Failed me? I haven't even done anything good to her!_

She voiced her thoughts out aloud. "What have I done? I did not even do anything remotely great to you. I even tried to hurt you, more than once."

Her response, however, came as a shock. "You came into my life, and you changed everything. If it weren't for you, I would still be lost. I might even completely forget who I am. If it weren't for all your care and love, I would still be seeing nothing but darkness in this world. Don't you understand? It's impossible for me to live without you, Nami. You're the only light that is guiding me forward, and no matter what, I refuse to let this light go out."

 _No matter what, I refuse to let this light go out._

The words echoed in her ears as a warm feeling filled her heart. The only time where she had ever felt this - she realized - was during their first heart-to-heart encounter. In the midst of doubt, she had gave in to her natural instincts and reached out for her, giving her all the comfort that she lacked and needed.

At first, she had thought it was out of pure sympathy, since it was in a Marai's nature to watch out and care for distressed individuals who happen to be saved by them.

However, it became as clear as day now. Her actions on that day - it wasn't out of kindness or pity. It was love - a powerful force that unknowingly drew them closer and closer, and finally forming a bond between them that is never broken. She had fallen in love with Kalista since the first day they've met, even though she had no idea what those feelings were.

Yet, it was Kalista who had did more to her ever since she had been in this relationship. She had saved her so many times, even putting her life at risk during several incidents. She had led her to the moonstone, somehow - but most importantly, she would have never gotten back to land without some help from her that day. She had narrowly escaped death a few times, all because of her.

And now, she was doing it again - unknowingly endangering herself only for Nami's sake.

She was both scared and happy because of that.

"Oh, Kalista... I don't think I can ever live without you either. When you were not around, I just - I knew something wasn't right. I felt incomplete and vulnerable without you. I've never doubted that you will love me till the end... but from that day onwards, I don't know whether I could trust myself anymore."

However, just seeing her gave her a new kind of strength and resolve, almost magically. The moment where she came into her sight, she could already feel her confidence returning.

"I... I wanted nothing more than to come back to you, just to see you again, all the time we are apart." Her soulmate said softly with her ever so soothing voice.

"You have no idea. I've never missed someone so much in my life." She wasn't lying. No one - simply no one had made her feel the same way as Kalista did.

"All I wanted was to be with you. To take care of you. I just... I guess I need you more than you needed me."

"Hey, I could take care of myself," she said, managing a small smile. "You should take care of yourself. You are the one being hunted, remember?"

"Says the one who had a full out mental breakdown." Kalista replied, smiling softly as well. "I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. I just want to make you feel loved. To let you know that no matter what, someone cares for you. I just wish I could have done it better..."

"You can do it now," Nami whispered. "Just hold me closer and don't let go."

 _All I ever want is to be with you forever. To feel you close to me no matter what happens._

"If you think being in this relationship is too much, if it is too hard for you to handle... I'm not forcing you. I need you in my life, but maybe I'm making yours a burden by keeping you."

 _What? She thinks I feel... that being in love is tiring? Bothersome?_ She never expected that.

"Are you kidding me?! Having you in my life is the best thing I could ever wish for. Without you, I basically don't have a life at all. It is only because of you that I completed my quest for the survival of my race. You have helped me more than you think when you came into my life. I don't want you to leave, and neither do I think loving you is a trouble. I want you to keep me. I want to stay with you... forever." It wasn't until that the words had left her mouth that she realized how extremely true they were.

None of them could live without each other.

"You never doubted me... not even for one moment?"

 _As if I could ever._

"I would never - no, I _couldn't_ do it. I won't and I can't do so, Kalista. I might not trust my judgement anymore... but I'm only sure of one thing, which is this."

It wasn't a lie. She might lose trust and faith in herself - but till the end, she never, ever stopped believing that Kalista loved her, even if Hecarim convinced her into thinking that she left her. She knew even then, their love was undying, and she would never doubt her again.

 _Because you have to understand that no matter what, I really do love you._

"Nami..." The sight of her soulmate, her voice, her touch - all of it had brought tears - but this time, they were tears of joy. No one could ever replace you in this world. No one could ever feel the same way towards you. You are mine, and I am yours. We are destined to meet... and we are definitely perfect for each other."

"There is nothing else that is more true than what you just said, Kalista." Indeed, it was all true. She wanted no one else in her life and did not want to be wanted by anyone else either.

"Nami, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead." Her heart filled with newfound anticipation and excitement.

"You're the only one that had ever made me feel alive, even before I entered the undead realm. You're the only one I've ever been true to. You've not just taught me how to love, care and feel - you had brought out the real me. When I'm around you, I gained a new kind of strength - one that I never knew of its existence. It is the strength that love provides - both from you and me. I learned to be true to myself... only because of you, Nami. There's no one else that had been this light in my life, and there's definitely no one that can ever replace you. You are my everything, Nami, and I promise that I'll protect you to the very end."

Apparently, that was all she needed to hear.

 _You are my everything, Nami, and I promise that I'll protect you to the very end._

She needed to know nothing else. She only needed to hear this. She only needed to know that no matter what, there will always be someone by her side, constantly filling her with the strength that love brought to one, and that she'll always have someone to do the same back to.

"I have something to tell you too, Kalista."

"I'm listening," she replied, and Nami could sense the excitement in her voice.

"I always thought that my life was bound to a single quest. I thought that my life as a Tidecaller was all about finding the moonstone and that had made me wonder, many times, what will I do after my quest is complete? But I never bothered to discover more about life in this world. And as I didn't even know that I was lost in the darkness, only blinded by a single goal, you came. You led me out of the darkness and made me see more of this world. You let me feel and experience what is love. Ever since the day I met you, my days have become happier and more meaningful. You, too, are my everything, Kalista, and I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of the days."

 _Because I love you, and that's a fact that nothing in this world can ever change._

At the end of the statement, both of them had tearful smiles on their faces, relief and happiness flooding their senses.

"I promise that I'll stay with you forever. And with every moment you're with me..." she took Nami's hand gently, the touch that had charmed her forever overpowering her senses again. "I will make sure that no one ever hurts you again, and you'll be happy in this life we'll be in."

"I have no doubt about that." Seeing her smile again - the moment was almost too much for her to take. At that point, she had completely forgotten that there were countless souls trapped in her very being, that she was a specter who sought after vengeance. She could only feel and see Kalista, the purest, most loving soul that she had fallen for. And it wasn't just that - her beauty, agility and grace all sharpened her features, making her even more like an enchanting figure that had descended from the heavens themselves. She gazed into those beautiful blue eyes, seeing a new wave of emotions flooding them - joy, relief, and most importantly, love.

There was no way she would ever leave Kalista's side again.

As the sun began to rise, it was as if all the darkness and pain that just happened moments ago were abandoned and left in the past. It almost felt like it never happened at all. All the emotions of fear and doubt were gone along with the darkness in the sky, which had now turned into shades of bright hues. The gold and purple lining the sky made it seem like they were in a paradise.

Soon, the sun rose over the peaks of the mountain range in the distance. As the rays of light illuminated their forms, she felt the warmth of the light flooding her face. But it wasn't just the sunlight that was causing the heat. Slowly, subtly, their faces got closer to each other, and she didn't need to think to know what was going to happen. Nami simply allowed their lips to touch once more, the feeling sending a surge of flame through her whole body.

It had been more than a while since she had ever felt this. Once again, almost magically, a spark within her was ignited the moment they kissed, the feeling no less warmer than the sun itself. The renewed flame in her soul that was once extinguished by Hecarim and Nocturne now burned brighter than ever, and she knew that the light it gave off will never fade.

Because they had love, and it was really all that mattered.

"You do know that I love you, right?" Kalista whispered to her.

"I do, but say it anyway," Nami replied with an affectionate look.

"I love you, Nami." Even though she had heard those words before... it still made her feel so good every time she heard them.

She didn't need to think twice before replying: "I love you too, Kalista."

The sight of the two lovers sharing a deep kiss was enough to show the world that neither of them cared about what others would think of them.

That didn't mean that they didn't have anymore enemies - in fact, when more learns of their relationship, surely they'll try to abuse it - but no matter what, they'll never be apart.

And Nami had no room on her mind for such thoughts now. She simply let her heart melt as she fell into Kalista's embrace again, both of them silently enjoying this rare moment of a joyful and long-awaited reunion.

They had no plans to end the moment so soon.

* * *

"No... this is truly unbelievable."

The summoners blinked as if to make sure they weren't dreaming.

"See? There's no question about it now." Soraka sighed. She knew that spying on someone - especially during such intimate and private moments - was more than a little rude, but in the end, curiosity had gotten the better of her and the other three High Summoners that simply had to insist on checking to see if Nami was alright.

"Now, when I see it, they _do_ look perfect for each other."

"Yeah. They are both unknowingly lost in life... until they found each other. Maybe this is their destiny."

"If so, who are we to stop them from having such a happy future?"

"That's right." The celestial being spoke. "We have made a grave mistake - separating one of them from the one she needs the most. You've seen it - they are only showing their true selves in each others' presence alone. I think we should allow them to remain together from now on. They need each other, we've heard it all."

They had watched their whole reunion, from a special chamber only accessible by summoner magic. Both of them were crying at one point - one of guilt and one of regret. However, it was clear that they cared about nothing else, now that they had been reunited.

Who would have the heart to separate them? To deny their feelings for each other?

"All I can say is... thank you, for letting them see each other. Nami might not be herself if it wasn't for this."

"It's our job to ensure our champions do not suffer, Starchild. And we thank you greatly for your assistance on this part, too."

 _That's great,_ she thought, smiling at the duo a final time before leaving the vision with the summoners ahead of her. _I'm glad that I fulfilled my promise, Nami._

And somehow, she felt happy for Kalista too, for finally getting to reunite with her lover after all they have been through.

Admittedly, everything just felt right when they were together. No one can deny that any longer.

* * *

 **Okay... I'm so sorry... I didn't want it to be this long... but can't do shit about it. (TBH I don't really care lol.)**

 **Also, apologies for such a long wait. I was on hiatus for a while before I resumed this by a fresh wave of inspiration and motivation.**

 **Good news, I've got too many ideas for my final, major action scene that marks the climax of this wonderful story (not really)! And do tell me what do you think of this scene, it is my first attempt and hope I didn't mess up!**

 **See you all next chapter!**

 **~Frosty**


	19. The Secret Of The Nightmare

**Hi everyone, Frosty here again, and writer's block finally found me.**

 **Anyways, this chapter will mostly focus around Hecarim and Nocturne's secret plans and more about the mysterious encounter in Chapter 8-9. What is going on behind the scenes all the time, and where does Nocturne actually come from? Read on to find out! Oh and this story is not rated M for no reason... there might be disturbing content that would scare certain readers. Please do not read if you hate detailed descriptions of such scenes that are close to be considered horror.**

 **Also, if you liked this pairing so far, do check out my one-shot published lately, Sightless. I bet most of you that read this story will find it worth to read as well.**

 **Prepare for my final action scene coming in just a few chapters!**

 **Leave a review/favorite/follow as always!**

* * *

 **The Secret Of The Nightmare  
**

He was not at all pleased when he found out that Nocturne had failed in one of the stupidest ways ever.

And damn that Ionian elder.

At least, even if he failed, he expected to have one of his enemies dead already.

Why would his enemy prevail every time?

Unlike Nocturne, Hecarim could not stay in one's mind forever - he had simply relied on Nocturne's power to manipulate Nami's darkest fears and abused her as much as he could. When the period of control was over, it was over. And that useless creature had gotten himself in such trouble that asking him to return to her mind was no longer possible, especially when keeping her and Kalista apart was out of the question.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He growled as the creature of nightmares finally regained his energy and righted himself.

"Torture is the meaning of my existence, and I believed I have told you that."

"You gave up the chance to kill my _eternal enemy_ just for the sake of _your pleasure_?" He snarled. "Do you know how much trouble we would be in now?"

"Would you rather let the mortal one escape?" Nocturne growled back. "She'll tell them. And she was more likely to be trusted by them humans."

"But even then you failed to kill her," Hecarim said with disapproval. "I wonder if I should regret getting help from you in the first place."

"You wouldn't do so, Hecarim. You're smarter than this. My goals are not yet completed either, and I'll make sure they're done, no matter what. Which is why, you need my help if you ever wish to complete yours."

"Oh really? I don't see why our goals still align."

"You will see it, my friend. After all, you want to destroy your eternal enemies and see them suffer, while I want to do the same to all mortals. Isn't that almost the same thing?"

"Maybe. But I only want to kill two targets, not random ones, unlike you."

"Precisely. But what if we don't kill them one by one? What if we unleash a full out attack on all of the League's inhabitants, including the summoners? The rest of Runeterra will fall alongside the Institute Of War. Then, we shall both get what we want, shall we not?"

"You mean war? You propose we go to war with a thousand summoners and more than a hundred League champions all under powerful summoner magic? _With just the two of us_? Yeah sure, perfect idea."

To his surprise, Nocturne laughed at his sarcasm as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard from Hecarim. "There's part of the plan that you have no idea about, Hecarim. Do you think I'll be that stupid to face the whole Institute alone? Even the dumbest wraiths from the Shadow Isles will know that is suicide. But we are not even attacking the Institute, anyway. We are going to launch an all-out attack somewhere around the ocean... with reinforcements. With a lot of reinforcements."

Hecarim frowned before saying: "Near the ocean? Why? Some of the League champions may take advantage of that, even a few summoners."

"Because of the reinforcements I'm bringing, my friend. Trust me, the waters will not be safe for any living thing when they are ready. It'll be our advantage."

"And may I know what is my role in all this, Nocturne?"

"Don't worry, you'll know sooner or later." That answer only served to increase his impatience with this haughty creature. "Now, all I need you to do is follow me." He began to move in a direction that presumably led out of the forest.

"Where are we going?" He demanded as he followed suit.

"To see my reinforcements, Hecarim. You'll have to be familiar with our plans entirely to make sure everything goes right on the day. But where we reside is currently a mystery that no one has ever discovered, not even the most skilled of explorers. We'll kill any witnesses along the way to make sure our secret stays safe."

"Our?" He frowned again at that statement.

Nocturne smiled evilly. "We are alliances that share an almost mutual goal, Hecarim. My plans now are yours. No one shall evade us once we show them our true power... together."

The specter sighed mentally. Nocturne had already used up a lot of his valuable time - from entering Nami's mind to failing to kill Kalista on sight and even almost gotten himself killed, and until now, none of his goals have been completed. Despite their initial agreement, Nocturne seemed to be too engrossed in his own work the moment he got free from his prison.

However, Hecarim admitted that this particular one idea was a good one. A terrifying one, actually. Maybe one or two beings in this world were lucky... but a whole out war? He was not called the Shadow Of War for no reason. He can take on massive groups of mortals alone, ending their lives for good. And summoner magic? Hecarim would not have been able to steal magic to free Nocturne in the first place if it had greatly worried him, somehow. No, he wasn't immune to summoner magic - but thanks to Karthus, he had figured a way out to temporarily counteract summoner magic - by stealing it from a living summoner.

So now, with new magical strength filling him, there was no way an all out attack with enough backup would fail. There was no actual way to kill a specter except for the highest level of summoner magic. And even that would take various steps to complete, including capturing the specter first with magic. And now, Hecarim knew he was immune to most immobilizing summoner spells.

The only disadvantage would be the champions fighting alongside the League. Their powers were all too unique and different - there was no actual way to counter all of them. And most of them will be under summoner protection anyways. Despite not being affected himself, he couldn't stop the effects on other champions. And he had to admit, some of their powers were stronger, possibly even surpassing summoner magic, than normal, and even if it didn't kill him, it would be a big enough distraction for the summoners to reclaim their control over him.

But then, he wasn't going to charge in alone. If Nocturne was serious about his plans, they would actually be one of the most dangerous forces that the whole of Valoran must face.

"Alright, I trust you in this, only because I admit this plan is good. But if you fail me..." he growled. "Well, you better not."  
"You shall not need to worry, Hecarim. I will make sure all goes well. Now, we just need to arrange our reinforcements."

 _Soon, I'll get my goals finished, you bitch. Just wait._ He thought as he followed the being of nightmares away from the forest.

* * *

Sure enough, Nocturne wasn't exaggerating about his secret location.

It was hidden so far away from the real world that even a being like him would not be able to locate. They had to go through passageways that sometimes led underground, sometimes upward, and sometimes spiralling into a direction that was indeterminable.

But finally, the two beings emerged into a world that no one had ever encountered before.

 _Holy shit._ That was his only coherent thought as he took in the gruesome surroundings. This place might even be worse than the Shadow Isles.

The ground around them was like it was infected with vile diseases itself. Remains of unknown things - sometimes even bones shattered to pieces so small that they were barely recognizable - lined the whole land. The sky above them was clearly not connected to the real world - it was a dark shade of red, giving everything a creepy feeling. The trees bore no signs of life - each of their branches were bare and twisted into horrible shapes, as if their stems would suddenly lurch forward and snap at a random passerby. The color of their trunks were a pitch black, as if they were all covered with ash and soot.

The stream flowing nearby was no more pleasant than anything else they had seen. The water, instead of being clear and transparent, was a murky, dark grey, so dark that it almost looked black. The flowing water gave of a bubbling noise that resembled a drowning creature trying to breathe and suffocating in the water. Bones that still had rotten flesh attached to them occasionally bobbed past the stream, which made Hecarim wonder if there were any life in this place at all.

But as soon as they got past the stream, a serpentine figure rose from the dark waters, its body a complete jet black. A spike stood on the tip of its tail, shining a bright, unnatural blue. The creature gave him a quick look as it emerged from the surface, revealing its full length for the first time. It gave off a piercing shriek, showing off its rows of sharp, glinting teeth. Two particularly long fangs hung from the top side of its mouth, and he wondered if it did something else other than bite.

Goodness. This beast was horrifying. It was nothing like the beings from the Shadow Isles. Not even the most twisted of creatures he had ever saw could compare to this.

"This is only a meager one percent of my reinforcements, Hecarim." Nocturne spoke after being silent for so long, which was rather uncharacteristic of him to do so, too. "Look." He gestured to the river again.

This time, a few sharp fins poked out of the surface. The sharks sprang out a few moments after, revealing the rows of jet black, needle-like teeth. They, too, had the two longer fangs on the top row. Their skins were not a complete black, but they were so dull and grey that it might as well be, and their two red-green eyes burned with a hunger that he had never seen.

The tails of the sharks swept up waves of piranha that had been swimming nearby all the while. Their fins were razor sharp, and they actually have hues of purple and dark blue on them. Slowly, more and more of the place's hidden inhabitants showed themselves.

Not just from the stream, but also from the land around them. Snakes, ravens, frogs, and even dragons emerged into plain sight. Another serpent rose from the water to join the first one, still staying at its original place and watching the two of them. All the animals looked mutated and infused with dark energies, and Hecarim knew that they had powers that no other living creature possessed.

"Enjoying the view, huh?" Nocturne chuckled as they made their way past the stream, where a menacing looking structure stood in a clearing surrounded by dried up trees. "Now, for our final step."

The structure turned out to be a fortress, still in complete pitch black, as the two doors sealing the entrance creaked open with a loud groan. The sound was probably more terrifying than anything he had ever heard from the Shadow Isles. As they entered the dark place, they immediately crashed shut with another ear-splitting sound.

The fortress was shaped oddly inside, with two torches on each side of the center, where a small platform stood. All around the walls were crevices shaped like windows, but they were completely dark. The building itself was made out of smooth, gray stone, illuminated by only the purple flames that burned on the torches. Clearly, the fire wasn't the typical type.

Nocturne slowly made his way to the top of the platform, rising higher and higher above until he was at almost the same level with the torches that bured right beside him. "Behold my hidden army, Hecarim, which shall fight alongside us and lead us to victory!"

And with that, he screamed.

It was the most terrible sound Hecarim had ever heard in his whole life. It was a call, a ritual of summoning, but it certainly sounded like screams of a victim being murdered. The sound echoed through the whole fortress, and in a flash of purple light, the crevices lit up with flames, blazing brightly and giving the whole place a purple glow.

And the screams were returned with more shrieks.

The roof of the fortress turned out to be more of a large door rather than a roof, as it opened up and the creatures outside returned their matching cries. Dragons and serpents alike roared and shrieked, while all of the place's inhabitants gathered around the fortress, with a few large dragons hovering over the roof and directly above their heads.

Hecarim found himself lifted above the ground by a surge of dark magic. A few sparks of purple shot out from behind Nocturne and into the sky, turning the previously red background into the creepy shade of purple of the flames around them. From above the fortress, he saw the entire army of dark creatures before him, seemingly pledging their loyalty to both him and Nocturne.

Normally, this sight would have scared anyone who witnessed it.

But Hecarim only saw the victory it would bring.

He smiled.

"Do you trust us now, Hecarim? Do you accept our help in completing your quest?"

He didn't need to think twice before answering: "Yes, I do. I believe you, Nocturne, and I'll allow you and your army to help me in my quest."

Nocturne cried again, this time a victorious yell. The creatures echoed the sound, the dragons above them letting out bursts of purple and black flames.

He really wasn't joking about reinforcements; these creatures were beyond dangerous. Their looks alone would probably be enough to scare a mortal to death - but Hecarim hadn't even witnessed their true threats yet.

There was no way that they could lose.

"When shall we launch our attack?" He asked the creature of nightmares as he waved a blade in the air dismissively, the creatures below them starting to leave, one by one.

"We'll attack before daybreak tomorrow. My reinforcements should be able to get to the mainland by then. We'll move them tonight. For now... I want to tell you something I think you deserve to know."

Nocturne slowly lowered himself down until he was directly above the platform. The roof slowly closed again, and the fires died out until the only light left was from the two torches that never seemed to burn out.

"Many mortals have wondered where I came from. However, no one truly has the answer to that. To understand out true power, Hecarim, you'll have to know this story.

He had never wondered too much about Nocturne's existence. He only knew that he had appeared in the Shadow Isles before, so that's where he assumed he came from, too.

"So... where did you come from, if you did not originate from the Shadow Isles?"

"Well, actually, I did sort of first manifest there. This is going to be a long story."

* * *

 _"No! Leave me alone! Get away from me!"_

 _The man had leaped off the boat he was on, only to land on a cursed land, where the fears grew even more intense. He was pretty sure he could see them like wicked tendrils, curling inwardly towards his heart._

 _His vision was barely clear - all he could make out was a dark, gray landscape all around him, and... wait, what was that?_

 _A flash of black shot past his eyes, his terror only increasing by every moment. He ran as fast as he could, hoping to escape the figures that were chasing him, but to no avail. He tripped and fell, all his breath being knocked out of him._

 _It came closer._

 _He screamed. He yelled. He swung his hands at it. He hoped to chase it away._

 _It didn't stop._

 _With one final burst of energy, he unleashed a ear-piercing shriek before running at the figure, hands outstretched. He swung at it again - but he didn't feel anything._

 _And then, a swirling darkness surrounded him._

 _Suddenly, he could hear voices._

 _It was like dead, ancient bodies rising from their graves and speaking to him._

 _All the energy in him was lost. He flopped to the ground, almost lifelessly._

 _Flashes of red, black and white swam in his vision, accompanied by the creepy voices that rang in his ears._

 _He couldn't take it anymore._

 _The darkness found its way into his subconscious, ripping out all his darkest fears and turning it alive, projecting it right before him._

 _In a rapid explosion of red and black, he descended into complete darkness._

 _When he next opened his eyes, he was no longer mortal._

 _His eyes were an unnatural shade of blue._

 _A swirling darkness still lingered in the air, like a tendril._

 _Somehow, his new instincts told him to follow it._

 _Through the darkest passageways possible, the wisp had taken him to another land._

 _And the moment he reached it, everything around him started to turn into mutated versions of themselves._

 _Animals and plants alike either transformed or died._

 _In the past, he would have been terrified._

 _Now, he found it pleasurable to watch as everything was infused with dark energies as he touched them._

 _The wisp of darkness took him to a large, enclosed fortress, devoid of any light at all._

 _When he entered, the wisp dragged him forward._

 _All around him, he could feel the energies and power of the darkness. He could manipulate nightmares. He could create and control fear._

 _And then, voices sounded all around him again._

 _He could hear them all chanting a few words._

 _"Nocturne, my dear Nocturne, look at what you've become now."_

 _He had became so much more. The very thoughts that once drove him insane was now at his very command. He could manipulate it to tear another's mind apart, or use these energies to turn a mortal into permanent darkness, if he wished to._

 _So, he accepted his new name._

 _"I'm Nocturne, the eternal nightmare."_

 _The creatures he had just mutated outside were revealed as the roof above him opened, revealing the crimson sky and a few large dragons hovering above him._

 _All the dark creatures were bowing to him._

 _He could still hear them saying: "Nocturne... Nocturne..."_

 _And he was pleased._

 _He could command a whole army of these creatures whenever he wished._

 _But why stop here?_

 _He wanted to taste the real world._

 _He wanted to taste the mortals' suffering._

 _He wanted to do more than just stay in this cursed place of his own creation._

 _So, he entered the real world, spending his first few days in a mortal's mind, where he had experienced the sweetest torture ever in his life._

 _He knew this was what he lived for, now._

* * *

"But why you are the one commanding all these animals?" Hecarim gestured to the creatures outside.

"I created them, after all. As you know, our creation is from fear. Fear combined with a surge of dark energy. That was how I came into this world."

"So... you are all literally the embodiment of fear itself? Existing in a physical form?"

"You're right. That's why I can control and manipulate a mortal's mind that easily, as well as enter them and take control. But here's the secret: my powers are useless if the mortal has no fear."

"Which mortal wouldn't be scared of you?" He snorted.

"I can inflict nightmares and illusions... but only if I can find their darkest fears. If there is ever one time that I cannot do so, there's little to nothing I can do."

"So, what exactly does these mutated creatures do? What kind of powers do they possess?"

"There are a lot of things that they can do, Hecarim. From sharp teeth and claws to acidic venom. But only I can have a direct influence on another one's mind. The closest that they can do to this is create illusions, but only I have true control over thoughts and actions of a mortal."

"So, now I've understood your plans and how everything works around here. May I know what my role is now?"

"Yes, Hecarim, I was about to tell you that, anyway. While they are all distracted, I'll forcefully drag the Marai away from your enemy while you deal with her. When everyone's distracted, there's no way that someone will get to her in time, especially when alone. And then, when I've finished... my business with her, you could deal the final blow as well."

"That wouldn't be necessary, Nocturne. You deal with Nami, I'll get her."

"Perfect. We'll get moving by tonight, then."

Despite living in a place that was mostly dark for his whole life, Hecarim actually found himself missing the real world, the air that actually felt normal. Or - in a better way to put it - he was starting to want to leave this place as well.

However, the thought of his enemies finally meeting their end in his hands, or hooves in this case, was enough to summon an energy in him that he had never felt.

Very soon, it'll be all over.

* * *

"I thought you said the only way in here was the secret passageways," he growled.

"For us, yes. It is the best way. But for them..." Nocturne gestured to the piles of animals now gathering beside the dark stream, some already riding the waters towards the east. "Most of them travel in water, anyway, and dragons could easily fly. Those rodents have their own system underground that they can follow. Now, we better get going."

The unpleasant trip through the winding, twisting tunnels was proved to be worth it when they finally emerged into the real world again. For once, Hecarim appreciated the fresh air and normal looking trees, even if he technically didn't need to breathe anymore. Somewhere further in the distance, a few dark shapes could be seen.

"Leave them. They'll meet us at somewhere along the coast of the Guardian's Sea." He grinned.

"But what if they are discovered on the way?" He demanded.

"Let them be. After all, we already gotten them through. We want them to know, anyways. They wouldn't stand a chance without a well planned formation either."

"Right."

The sky was still dark, and the night was filled with stars and a faint, soft moonlight. Everything was peaceful and calm, as if an army of mutated creatures had not marched straight right from a cursed land into the real world.

But the quiet will not last for long.

He and Nocturne would soon tear apart the whole world and its inhabitants... which included his mortal enemy that he could finally get rid of.

* * *

 **Okay, that marks the end of this. I hope you all didn't get creeped out too much XD**

 **Now, just how would our good guys handle the sudden manifestation of these chaos? We'll see it in the next chapter!**

 **See you all and hope you had a good time!**

 **~Frosty**


	20. Imminent Danger

**Hey everyone, it's the** **amazing, wonderful, legendary Frosty here** **, with another chapter of this** **wondrous** **story! (jk)  
**

 **To those who had reviewed/favorited/followed this story, I can't express my gratitude enough. I really appreciate how much people actually enjoy this story, since I really thought such a ship would receive no love. However, I'm just proven to be wrong and I have to thank you guys for the support.**

 **I'm not going to say what I usually would - I'm just here to say I'm really happy that there is people out there who love my fanfics, especially this one!**

 **Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Imminent Danger**

It had been a while since Nami had been awakened to, or for, serious trouble.

After a lot of testing and questioning when she had returned with Kalista, the summoners have declared that there were no traces of either Nocturne or Hecarim left in her mind. She had said it out loud that it was the return of her soulmate that had chased all of these wretched creatures away, and to her surprise, they actually sort of agreed.

And without needing to persuade too much, she was allowed to return to her room together with her lover. There should be no more problems since they were out of the way, but if anything still happened, the summoners had finally decided to trust Kalista to watch over Nami, and call for their assistance if ever needed.

She still remembered the conversation they had when they first entered her room, real privacy given for once. "Nami, there is one more thing I haven't told you about yet."

"What is it?"

"Undead beings like me actually have a bonding ritual that needs to be carried out to mark two beings together for eternity as soulmates. I could already feel everything it brings - but for it to be actually established, I need you to agree on it as well."

And she had been confused. She had always thought the "bond" was just another work of summoner magic, and it was mainly just for show in matches. But apparently Kalista had explained that it was real, and that in real life they could actually be linked together forever. According to her, the special bond grants a unique ability to both sides: they can sense and feel when danger is approaching their other half.

That could have explained why Kalista had returned so quickly for her. The bond that had not been fully established yet only granted one side the ability, and even then it wasn't as enhanced as when it was actually formed. Her partner had sensed her danger every time she was attacked.

"In the mortal language, it would most likely sound something like asking whether would you be my girlfriend or not," she had added with a hint of embarrassment.

Nami could have agreed immediately; there was nothing that objected against it. It would even make it easier for her to protect her soulmate if she knew whenever she was in danger. And after all, she wanted to be with her forever. The link granted them both advantages they could use in the future.

Yet, before she could say anything, a voice in her head yelled: _Wait!_

 _It is not yet your time._

Some part of her had told her to wait. To accept the offer only after... some time in the future. It wasn't that she was rejecting the offer... she was simply hesitant, but she wasn't sure why. It felt like something needed to be proved, to show that the bond was true and right to be established.

"Well... I don't know about that... I mean, something is telling me to wait, but I'm not sure for what either. It's not that I hate the idea or something... it's just instinct."

And Kalista had agreed to her statement. "I understand, Nami. Take your time if needed. Trusting our instincts would probably be the best choice," she had said.

So, they didn't talk about it for the rest of that day, and simply spent their time enjoying each others' company as they watched the League resume its normal order. They still hadn't allowed matches to be carried out yet - most of their discussions through broadcast was about Hecarim and Nocturne, and possible plans to deal with them.

She had expected another night of blissful, undisturbed sleep, even more so now she had her partner right beside her.

However, before the sun even started to rise, a loud noise sounding through the broadcasting system of the Institute had startled her awake. She found that her partner was already awake, looking worried. When she sensed her waking up, she said: "Oh, great, you're finally awake. I was about to wake you too..."

"What's wrong?" She asked, sensing her distress.

"The summoners found a group of dark creatures somewhere along the Guardian's Sea. According to them, they look like mutated versions of normal animals. They've tried to contain them with summoner magic, but it didn't work. Some nearly got harmed in the process."

Another attack? It made no sense. If it wasn't a creature of nightmares and a horse-specter thing haunting her mind, it would be an infestation of monsters on the loose, ready to destroy the world (or at least, that was what she assumed).

"The summoners are forming a new plan, although I highly doubt it is going to work. But that's not the real problem."

"Then what is?"

"Look." She gestured to the broadcasting crystal, where images of the attack were showing. She watched in horror as she saw the creatures - birds, rabbits, even dragons - all with colors as black as night, filling up the entire coast of the ocean. The most terrible ones were those in the water, though. Most of them were hideous enough to probably stop the most fearless of mortals.

But she couldn't hold back a terrified gasp as the sharks appeared. They looked just as terrible as the other creatures - but that wasn't the point. The chilling, slithering feeling up her spine was caused by the familiar and horrible memory of her own encounter with the beast.

She knew these sharks. She had almost got herself and Kalista both killed in the process of retrieving the moonstone, and she was even trying to save Nami at that time. She shuddered, remembering the gruesome black wounds that it had caused on her soulmate. If it did such things to spiritual beings like her, mortals will undoubtedly be affected the same way, perhaps even worse. The terrifying moment where the shark opened its mouth, displaying its abnormally sharp teeth flashed across her mind, and more chills went down her spine as she finally found herself again.

"Those... those sharks... we've seen them before." Her voice was coming out shaky and fearful. "And now, they've come back with more, from who knows where. I don't think magic would stand a chance against them."

"Precisely. Which is why... the summoners are actually calling _us_ to fight them."

"Us?"

"All champions of the League. Anyone that has abilities that can be used for combat, which is, most, if not all, current champions."

"That's not safe for any of us!"

"That's the problem. The other champions will never agree to this. I don't think they'll put their lives in such danger just for the League's sake."

A loud crash of thunder sounded outside.

Both of them looked out at the window at the same time.

The sky was supposed to be dark at this hour - but instead, it was a dull, swirling grey, with flashes of lightning accompanying the dark background. The phenomenon was odd. Normally, before a storm, the grey sky wouldn't be this vivid. Something darker was controlling the animals, and they were bringing changes to the weather around them.

As if sensing her thoughts, Kalista said: "The summoners have been receiving some weird reports from around Valoran; the climates are changing in the wrong ways. The ice in the Frejlord is melting faster, and part of the Serpentine River is frozen solid. The normally dry areas are receiving a huge amount of rain just over the past few days."

Something was threatening the balance of the world. Whatever that was maintaining it had let the darkness take over, and the whole of Runeterra was threatened because of it.

"There's something else to this. Something - or someone, must be leading these creatures into our world. I don't think a whole army of mutated animals would randomly come marching into our world and start destroying anyone just because they could."

"You're right. I have a theory about this. I encountered Nocturne the other day, and his attacks in real life has the same effects as the venom. It -" She winced visibly at that statement. "I saw what it did to Lulu. It was the same black, terrible wounds. Whatever they actually are, I'm almost completely sure Nocturne has something to do with them."

But before they could debate more on the subject, another loud noise sounded through the whole Institute. But this time, it wasn't thunder.

It was the emergency alarm.

 _Damn. This can't be good._

Commotions started to roar in and out of the Institute. She could barely hear the sound of a report through the system: **"Everyone, get to the emergency hall immediately! Do not stay anywhere in the Institute any longer!"**

As if in response to the dreadful announcement, another earth-shaking crash of thunder sound outside. Nami thought she could even sense the first few drops of rain.

"Come on, we have to go!" Her partner said frantically and she nodded. Champions and summoners alike were pouring out of the corridors and towards the hall, where almost the entire Institute was gathered. Even the three High Summoners looked panicked as more and more champions from all factions of Valoran crowded the entire hall.

"Attention everyone!" One of the summoners yelled over all the noise. This silenced them immediately. "The surprise invasion of mutated animals has turned out to be part of a bigger plan. Nocturne, who had escaped and caused chaos among us over the past few days, is in charge of all of this."

This obviously caused murmurs of shock to ripple through the entire crowd. So her soulmate's assumption had been correct. She couldn't stop the fear that crawled into her heart at that statement. _Nocturne? He gave up on torturing me... to bring a whole army into Runeterra to destroy all of us? But why?_

The second summoner grimaced. "It doesn't end there. He has someone with him - Hecarim." More gasps of horror were heard. "And the worst part is - they have openly declared that they are going to war... with us. They want to destroy the entire world of Runeterra."

The sounds were overwhelming, up to the point where she almost had to cover her ears with her hands.

"Hecarim and Nocturne are not beings that will listen to reason," interjected the third summoner. "They both live for destruction and mayhem. Our only hopes are to fight back."

"We?" Someone from the crowd cried. "We will all die if we get any closer to those monsters!"

"If we don't, the whole of Runeterra is going to die," the first summoner growled. "We'll have to protect the world from such dark forces if any of us want to survive at all."

"Really? Would you summoners endanger the lives of us champions just because you don't want to fight yourselves? Would you use us in the face of such danger just because we are under your protection this whole time? Why must we do as you say?" Another voice challenged.

"You'll have to understand, this is not..." Most of the champions were protesting and objecting to the idea, much like how they had expected, while the summoners were desperately trying to argue back.

On one hand, they'll probably die in a war against these terrible creatures.

But on the other, if they didn't fight back, what could the rest of the world do? What hope did they have for Runeterra? Nocturne and Hecarim will more than happily go on their rampage and take everything they want, whatever that is.

"Nami!" Kalista's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "We have to stop them! This isn't going anywhere! They have no idea what those creatures could do - only we've seen it before! We have to talk to them!"

"But what can we do to convince them to fight? They might be even more terrified if we tell them!"

"We'll have to try! They could be on us at any moment!"

"Wait!" A new voice interjected. The Starchild came out from the crowds, holding the moonstone that she had kept safely for the few days. "Nami, use this. I've heard your idea. It will work if they can see it is true. Convince them that they can survive the encounter just like how you did."

"Thanks, Soraka!" Nami quickly took the moonstone, feeling its light aura against her hands. "Come on!" She said to her soulmate.

The two of them hurried towards the High Summoners, who were still heatedly engaged in the arguments. In the chaos created by the commotion, Nami was able to reach the place where they were standing, and managed to catch the attention of one of them.

"Excuse me, but you'll have to let me speak.. to them." She spoke to the summoner. He looked a little taken aback by the request. Before he could say anything to refuse, she continued: "I have encountered Nocturne and some of these creatures before. Just let me talk, I promise it is worth the time."

Although the summoner looked hesitant, he didn't argue more. He turned to his two companions, and after some minor arguing, they decided to let her speak. The first summoner gestured for her to go ahead."

"Ahem." Her voice boomed through the whole hall. She almost jumped back at her own voice. The summoners must have modified it with magic to increase its volume. That made sense, since probably no one was going to hear her over all this noise. Making sure her audience were paying attention, she continued.

"I'm sure all of you are terrified of this encounter with Nocturne and Hecarim, and I understand perfectly why. But listen - I've had - and survived - my own encounters with both of them... and with several creatures that they had brought with them now."

Her audience was wearing mixed looks of doubt, fear and terror. Most of them had heard of her encounter with Nocturne - some had even been present to witness it. But they still didn't know how terrible - and dangerous - the beings could be, especially those sharks that they had never seen before.

"I've seen everything bad about them - the mind torture, the manipulation - which you all have seen and heard as well. But I also survived two venom-spitting sharks while acquiring this." She held up the moonstone, which earned her gasps of both shock and awe and even possibly fear. "The venom burns everything is touches, and I highly suspect that most of the creatures from the same realm can do this as well."

"It's all true." Her partner's voice interjected. Somehow, Kalista's voice had been modified as well - perhaps the summoners had finally given her to chance to speak too. Maybe it was just her, but she felt that her voice was much stronger, much more convincing than Nami's own, somehow, although she knew that most might disagree with her.

She continued. "I've been there the whole time when this relic was retrieved - from somewhere underneath the sea, which turned out to be part of the cursed land where these creatures came from. I experienced what the venom could actually do in the most painful way possible - I actually got wounded by it. It affects even beings like me. These creatures are nothing like what we ever faced. And Nocturne and Hecarim... they've both caused some serious emotional pain for both me and Nami, and I'm sure they will not stop there."

The murmurs from the crowd indicate that they were unconvinced. Nami caught the High Summoners' looks - and even some of them looked hesitant. She saw Soraka trying to convince the champions around her, alongside Lulu, who had made a steady recovery ever since being attacked by Nocturne, and now stood beside the celestial being, assisting her in talking to the audience, with minimum success.

Maybe it was impossible to ever convince them.

Maybe no matter what evidence that they possessed, no one would trust a being from the Shadow Isles.

Maybe they shouldn't even try.

Maybe it was all over, and Hecarim and Nocturne will take over the world anyways.

"Wait!"

Just as she realized that their efforts were futile, another voice sounded through the room, followed by a piercing cry of a bird. Quinn, along with her eagle, Valor, who was carrying a seemingly injured Talon, burst through the entrance to the hall. Kalista seemed to shoot them a look of surprise at their sudden appearance, but it quickly turned into one of relief.

"What they've said just now... it's all true." The Demacian ranger gently helped the Noxian assassin off Valor's claws before slowly making their way to where they were currently standing. Talon bent over to remove the bandages covering his leg, revealing a gruesome, black wound, which made Nami cringe again. It was exactly what the venom did to Kalista on that day. She couldn't imagine the pain Talon and Lulu had been in, being both mortals that had suffered the injury. The crowd gasped in horror and shock.

"This is what their venom could do," Quinn said. "And not just that - Nocturne had inflicted this wound with his dusk blades. They contain some kind of dark energy that creates these wounds."

"It is almost impossible to hurt Nocturne physically," Talon spoke up. "I've tried it in a face-to-face combat with him. The only weak spot is his head, which magic and... some otherworldly attacks can temporarily disable him." He shot a quick glance at Kalista's direction. "But in the end, only summoner magic can confine him completely."

"We've not seen Hecarim before, but we know that he is getting all the help he needs right now. It's true that our only hope lies in fighting them back. Only we, being experienced with fighting and combat skills, could stand a chance against these beasts."

Even though the protesting had died down, many of them still looked unsure.

A sudden wave of inspiration hit her.

"Look, I'm sure all of us have our concerns and doubts, including myself. However, we - me, Kalista, Lulu and even Talon here have encountered Nocturne directly before, and even got injured in the process, either physically or mentally... or both, yet, we made it out alive, and well. And the truth is, we did not survive the attacks or endure the torture with the assistance of magic or abilities. We relied on each other."

She was returned with looks of genuine confusion this time.

"On my quest to retrieve this moonstone, I nearly got killed by the two mutated sharks. But I wasn't alone in the encounter - Kalista was with me the whole time, and because of her, I survived that incident. In the same way, she got attacked by the sharks as well, but because we were together, I managed to use my magic to heal the wounds and in the end, we both made it out of there. The truth is, if either of us had been alone that day... we would not have lived to tell this story."

Once again, murmurs rippled through the crowd, but she caught some signs of agreement within them this time. It was a good sign. She continued, more confident this time.

"There is one thing that all of these creatures have in common: they like to prey on lone targets. In their eyes, it is a weakness. It gives them the advantage. And it is true - no one would stand a chance in an encounter with these creatures - alone. However, our strength lies in trust, in belief, and in courage, which we could only find in someone else with us. We don't have to rely on powers or strength to survive; we have to learn to trust and rely on _each other._ Which is precisely why we have to face this fight - _together_. If we stay apart and alone, away from each other, Nocturne and Hecarim's forces will prevail."

When she ended her statement, she didn't expect that she had backup. She said it all simply because she realized it was the truth, and she knew it from the very deep of her heart. She didn't know that her soulmate would be just right behind her, ready to confirm what she had just said.

* * *

She didn't know Nami was capable of such a speech.

What she said couldn't have been more true. On that day, they had relied fully on each other, and made it out alive in the end because of their mutual trust.

She had to help.

"She's right." Kalista spoke right after her statement had ended. "None of us would have survived if we had no one around us. I survived the direct encounter with Nocturne, alongside Lulu a few days ago. I thought we weren't going to make it out alive. But I was wrong. We weren't alone. Talon had lent us his aid, which allowed us all to escape and get to the Institute in time. Even though he got injured in the process, he had Quinn, as you all can see now." The crowd didn't seem to realize that a Noxian was being aided by a Demacian this whole time until now.

"A Demacian and Noxian - sworn enemies for life - are helping each other in such dire moments. Could anyone believe it? But there is no way to deny such a truth. No matter how different we are - no matter what or who we are, no matter what we are supposed to do with our lives, when we put aside all of those and start to open up our hearts... we could see that there is no boundaries for love and friendship to begin. And the greatest strength that any of us can hope to possess is the one that comes from trust... and love."

Her claims had left most of her audience dumbfounded, including Nami. Even the summoners who were silent all the time were stunned by this display. In the moment, she silently took Nami's hand in her own, not caring if the audience saw it.

And much to her surprise, the Demacian ranger spoke up.

"You may think love clouds our judgement. You may think it leads us to a lot of terrible endings, that it forces us to make the wrong decisions in the most foolish ways possible. But love is a mysterious force. It doesn't care who you are, what you are, or anything like that. It simply puts two beings together, and slowly becomes part of them. And from love comes trust, hope and care, all that you would never find if you constantly think of someone as an enemy. And in such dangerous cases, why would we stay apart just because we think that we are all going to die in this? If we stay apart, wouldn't we be more vulnerable targets for the two monsters that are now hunting us down? Aren't we all going to die anyways, if we simply let them take over? Can we do this? Can we, champions, part of maintaining the peace and safety of Runeterra, that literally dictates this world's fate, let this happen?"

Quinn's statement alone would probably have been enough. It was, however, the Noxian assassin that got the final say in this matter.

"Quinn is right. How can we cower in fear for our own lives when the whole of Runeterra is threatened? Are we going to run away from the danger when we have a chance to fight back? Are we going to submit to defeat so easily? Sure, Nocturne and Hecarim can torture, maim and kill one of us - _any of us_ \- but we're not going against them alone. We are fighting together. For Valoran. For peace. This isn't just for the League anymore - either we fight together in this... or die. And I'm not giving up in the face of these two monsters. I've fought Nocturne once before - I can fight him again - this time together, all of us."

"So how's it going to be? Are you all going to isolate yourself just for your own good... or stay together and destroy our enemies?"

"I'm in," Soraka said from where she was. Lulu's look of determination showed that she'll follow wherever they went. "As long as the peace of Runeterra is threatened, I shall not rest."

"There's no way any of us will be left out. We'll face these dangers together, and show Hecarim and Nocturne who the real threat is." Nami's voice was filled with confidence and a newfound hope.

"Besides, we'll call for our best summoners to assist you. We shall take part in the fight as well. In the end, only we can capture both of them, after all." One of the High Summoners spoke.

"Who else is with us?" Talon said again, with a fierce determination.

Matching cries of "I'm in" and "I'll fight until the end" came from the crowd. Kalista was surprised at how Quinn and Talon had assisted them in convincing the other champions and summoners. They wouldn't have been convinced otherwise, she was sure of it. As the champions all agreed to participate in the fight, she silently thanked the two for their help. They had even possibly unknowingly revealed their true feelings for each other. But that was exactly what happened between her and Nami as well. It was just like they said - to restore the balance of this world, they'll have to fight them, together, and everyone shall see that no one will die as long as they remain united.

Because they had a courage that cannot be shaken, and the courage came from their undying love.

As the crowd roared their agreement, she saw Quinn and Talon exchange a heartfelt look before their hands touched each others' again. She turned back to find Nami looking at her with a warm smile. "I never knew you could do that," she said.

"Hey, give yourself some credit. You said everything in the best way possible back there."

"It was just an instinct. And by now, you should know that I am one to always trust them." The two quickly hugged each other, oblivious to a few watching eyes from the crowd.

"If there are no more objections, there shall be no time to waste," The summoner spoke again. "Each of you will be assisted by a summoner, who will have a telepathic connection with you just like in League matches. Stay apart from your summoner to make it less obvious that you are being assisted, but stay close to your fellow champions all the time. Call for your summoner's help when you are in real trouble. We'll have to teleport there - the battle is already starting near the Guardian's Sea."

And with that, they said no more before the summoners started to channel their teleportation spell along with their assigned champions. Most of them were paired with the summoner they were most familiar with, and vice versa. Naturally, her summoner was Willow, the only one who knew how to work her out on the Rift in a good way. She was as familiar with the summoner as Willow was with her, and they had sort of developed a mutual, unspoken liking for each other.

"Stay close to me," she whispered to Nami as she too was being teleported by her summoner, Tom. "Be safe."

"You too." That was all that she managed to say before both of them were engulfed by the blue light and sent to the coast.

Even though with a newfound hope and direction, the unspoken truth still hung in the air, and Kalista could feel the tension it brought.

Over a hundred champions assisted by summoners were approaching the possibly most dangerous creatures in the whole of Runeterra.

They were going to survive and restore order to Valoran... or they were all going to die together.

* * *

 **Oh yes, my final, final big major action scene is coming up next! Let's see how our favorite champions face the two most terrible (not really, no offense to Hecarim/Nocturne mains) champions in an all out war. And then, the majority of the ships I want to bring out in this story (like, say 98%) would be displayed in the next chapter. You'll also see unlikely things happen in the midst of the battle! They are staying faithful to one goal, after all...  
**

 **I should stop here just in case I spoil too much.**

 **See you all next chapter and have a nice day!**

 **~Frosty**


	21. The Final Battle

**Hey guys... have you wondered where have I gone to with this story? XD**

 **I mentioned that I wish to make this story with a full out rework, but then I re-read it again... the original plotline was still too good to pass up, so I just decided to edit a few previous chapters. And I miss writing about my OTP... so here it goes I guess XD**

 **A lot of thoughts about "that" going on, more explicit this time. Well, this story has an M rating anyway so you all are probably ready for it... XD**

 **Let's go! You will still get to see the final battle that approaches my favorite pairing and the rest of the League.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Final Battle**

"They're here," Hecarim said with a smile. "I can sense it."

"Remember. She's yours, her friend is mine." Nocturne smiled back.

"You mean her lover," he laughed evilly. "Well, they won't be apart for too long, I guess."

"Indeed. I've waited far too long for this."

"We both have."

"Then let's end this...together."

"Together." The two smiled as the looked at their army of dark creatures emerging straight from the water and onto the ground.

 _Very soon, we'll be coming for you. For both of you._

* * *

"Are you alright?" Kalista's concerned voice came from behind her as she approached the edge of the Guardian's Sea.

"Do I have any choice but to be?" Nami responded, her voice showing just a slight hint of fear to show that she was actually terrified.

"I am scared, too," she said softly. "But remember... I am always here for you."

She smiled at that statement. "I know. As I am for you."

Kalista held her hand gently. "And we'll survive this - both of us. You still haven't seen the best parts of our lives yet." She said that with a grin. Despite all the fear, Nami found herself grinning back.

"Then let's go."

 _Just think of this as a League match... just more intense._ Tom's voice sounded through her head.

 _Yeah, like a few thousand times more insane._ She replied. _Well, at least I'm not alone._

 _Me neither. Oh my god... look at the waters. It's so... bad.  
_

Nami looked. Tom was not exaggerating. The sea water which was normally a calming blue was now a horrible shade of black. _Maybe it's just an effect of the darkness in the sky. There's no sunlight._

 _Why don't we get closer to have a better look?_

 _I don't see why not.  
_

Nami slowly approached the sea, Kalista following closely behind. Her soulmate seemed to be in a conversation with Willow as well. She took a quick glance around and saw almost all the champions of the League, from every region of Runeterra.

Hours ago, everything had been fine. More than fine, actually. She would never expect the happiness of their reunion to be cut short so quickly. At least, right now, they were together. And to Nami, that was all it mattered.

There will be no enemies among the champions in this battle.

They were all against Hecarim and Nocturne.

 _Nami! Wait, look! That is -_

She saw what was Tom trying to tell her immediately. A fishy figure emerged from the dark waters with a pile of wet fur in his arms. Fizz looked terribly pale and fearful, in contrast to his usual hyperactive demeanor. The figure he was carrying turned out to be a yordle - Teemo to be exact.

Nami went for her friend immediately. She helped the weakened Fizz out of the black water and onto the shore before casting her healing magic on the Swift Scout, reversing whatever dark effects that had possibly been applied by the water. _What's so bad about the water, anyways? I know it's unusual and all, but..._ Nami thought to herself without sending the message to Tom as she dove into the water, failing to notice Fizz's warning signs due to him being too weak to actually speak.

She immediately knew why had her friend looked so sick after emerging from the waters.

Oh my god, it was terrible. The instant her skin touched the dark water, she felt like she was hit by lightning, only worse than that. It was so, so unbearably cold that she felt her whole body paralyzed. Not just that - it was completely impossible, even for an aquatic being like her, to breathe or swim freely within these waters. Simply inhaling a small breath made her feel unbelievably sick. It was also draining her strength surprisingly quickly - she was now struggling to get back to the surface.

Damn, it would have been ironic if she had died right then.

In fact, she would have if it wasn't for a familiar blue figure that grabbed hold of her hand and heaved her out of the water.

Nami gasped for breath as she emerged from the surface, only managing to avoid crashing into the ground due to Kalista being there to hold her as she almost collapsed from the sickness. She couldn't even muster the strength to send a telepathic message to Tom.

"It's alright, it's alright. I'm here, just relax." Apparently Kalista's voice was all it needed for her to feel better almost instantaneously, even though Nami thought that she might be reassuring herself more than Nami, by the more than a little worried tone she was using.

When she finally regained the strength to talk, she said: "Don't go near the waters. Not by any chance."

"Noted." Her soulmate smiled warmly as she saw that Nami was alright, and actually hugged her more tightly before placing her back down. They had not noticed that their gestures of affection have not gone unnoticed by the two sitting nearby. Nami stared awkwardly back at Fizz, who was giving her a weird look as well.

"So... that's your mate." He said, with a hint of surprise. "Well, I shouldn't be all that surprise, considering my choice of mate, too." He grinned at Teemo, who had now slowly recovered as well. "I have to say, that was really bad. The water, I mean," the yordle said.

"Indeed it is." Nami shuddered at the mere thought of the water coming into contact with her body. She shook her head. "Anyway, you two are..."

"Yep. Apparently we were on our first date... until everything went wrong that is." Teemo gestured to the dark waters. Nami nodded in understanding. "Be careful. Nocturne and Hecarim... they are coming."

"We will. Also... good luck with her." The yordle scout winked at Nami.

"You too." She smiled back. But before she turned to leave, Fizz raised a webbed hand to stop her.

"Nami... wait. I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead."

Her friend looked at his newfound lover, who nodded with a smile that was not far from those warm smiles that Kalista and her shared every once in a while.

"Nami... I had the same feelings for you once. I felt devastated after you left me that day. I felt like I couldn't live on anymore after I knew you already had someone else." She sucked in a breath. Nami had never expected that Fizz had such deep feelings for her. Maybe if she had paid more attention, she would have noticed.

"But Teemo came to me after that," he continued, looking at his new lover with a warm smile. "He made me realize that true love can sometimes be... unexpected. I never expected him to have an eye on me for such a long time already. But I found out... we make a fantastic pair."

"True that." Teemo laughed, as if he had not almost drowned in the horrible waters a few minutes ago. Fizz gave his mate a nuzzle before looking back at Nami with a gentle smile.

"I realized that, if I get the chance to be with my true love, I should wish you the best of luck with yours, too. Because I understand now, that only we ourselves will know and realize what's the best for us. I may have found my true love... but it was because of you, Nami. And even if I no longer feel that way towards you... know that I will always be your friend."

Nami was shocked. She had never paid attention to her friend, never noticed how much he cared for her... yet now, he was still wishing her good luck. He still wanted to care about her. A wave of guilt washed over her.

 _Maybe I should have looked at things clearer and paid more attention to everyone who has been caring about me._

"Fizz... all I have to say is... thank you. For always being a good friend to me, even when I do not know how to appreciate it. I wish you and Teemo will be happy together."

"And I wish you the best of luck with her." All this while, Nami forgotten that Kalista was still watching silently.

"Oh, don't you worry. Kalista and me are already inseparable. Like, almost literally." She smiled at the new couple. They both returned it.

"See you soon, Nami."

And as Nami turned back to Kalista and signaled that she was finished with their conversation, she caught a glimpse of the two sharing a passionate kiss, reminding her of how much she wanted to do the same with her own soulmate.

 _Wow... they certainly are an unusual pair. Makes you and Kalista look rather normal._ Tom's joking voice sounded through her head, and she turned red after processing what he had just said.

 _Wait... you know?_

 _Isn't that obvious enough already? Besides, Willow knows Kalista better than you think._ He laughed.

"I guess our relationship isn't that secret anymore, is it?" Her soulmate said with a small smile.

"Not like it really matters, does it?" She responded. Before she could say anything else, Kalista had already silenced her with a kiss, letting her feel the ecstatic feeling course from her lips to her entire body in less than a second.

"At least we're not the only weird pairing here."

"I agree."

If Fizz and Teemo were allowed to be together... why wouldn't she and Kalista be?

 _Hopefully... after all of this, they will see past our differences and allow us to be together._

"Come on. The final battle is starting. We still seek vengeance... after all." That was true. Nami would like nothing more than to see Nocturne being reduced to nothing but a patch of darkness again. And she knew Kalista was more than eager to put an end to her original betrayer once and for all.

And the best part was - they got to do it together.

Despite all the dangers surrounding them, and what trouble they were about to get in... somehow, she knew they would survive it all.

Smiling with a newfound confidence, Nami directed the gaze to the army of dark creatures that had already began their march up the sandy beach, moving each step closer to the danger with her lover right beside her.

The final battle had begun.

* * *

Chaos erupted as the darkness, literally, attacked them.

And Hecarim and Nocturne were nowhere to be found. Well, at least, not yet.

Their army had a slight advantage from the surprise assault - since most champions that have arrived were unprepared and still scattered all over the place. However, that advantage wouldn't last long. All of them were experienced fighters - at least within the League.

Somehow, Kalista wasn't the least bit disturbed to know that Fizz once had a crush on Nami as well. To be completely honest, she even felt sort of happy for the fishy creature that he had also found his love in the Swift Scout.

 _Feeling happy for a yordle and his trickster. Some kind of vengeance seeker you are._ Yet, she felt at place knowing that. It was probably because of Nami's presence alone that had cause her heart to melt completely.

 _Maybe that was because she was meant for me,_ she thought with a smile. _We were destined to meet no matter what._

She looked back at Nami again - oh gods, she had to admit, she was really beautiful. Who in the living world would not desire such a charming, delicate and most importantly, kind-hearted soul? Who actually deserved her? Yet, out of all the possibilities... she chose _her._ No matter how unlikely it was, it had happened. Kalista knew Nami loved her just as deeply as she felt for her.

 _You have to survive this then. For both you and Nami's sake._ She told herself. _Live through this day and you'll get to see the best part of her..._

She was still thinking about further explaining the process of making love, or more explicitly, sexual intercourse to Nami. Even the thought was already completely overwhelming her senses. Yes, she admitted, she wanted it to happen - maybe more than she would have liked it, but she couldn't have cared. This was something that Kalista had not realized herself until now - ever since the night that they confessed their love and slept together... she had been dying to feel Nami's skin - more specifically for more intimate parts - on her own. She didn't know whether she could still feel or experience what was supposed to happen, since she was technically not alive. But after so many occasions with Nami, she no longer doubted that much. In fact, she would have taken it to this level if it weren't for so many shitty things going on right now.

In fact, she had to admit that she was dying for the wave of pleasure that came when they finally broke the boundaries - when her and Nami finally get to have sex for the very first time...

 _Kalista? Can you hear me?_

Shit. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had forgotten about her telepathic link with Willow. _Yes, I could. Were you talking to me?_

 _No, obviously._ She swore she could even hear her summoner chuckling even through mind communication. _You do know I could hear your thoughts, right? That I can understand what you're thinking right now?_

Kalista couldn't form a proper response and was caught in an awkward silence for a moment, with her face completely red.

 _Yes... I do now. Sorry about that._

 _There's nothing to be sorry about. It is normal in your relationship with Nami - to have such thoughts about, um, that. And I'm telling you, all of us are going to make it out alive today, and there will be a lot of time after that for you to figure that out, once we settle all this shit._

 _Honestly, I don't know what would I do without you, Willow._ A genuine response. Her summoner meant a lot to her, since she was one of the only few mortals she could call a friend, one that understood her feelings better than anyone else could, sometimes even herself.

 _I'm a summoner, it's my job._ Kalista could sense her grinning. And, as if in response, she smiled back.

 _Indeed, we are going to survive this._

 _As usual, good luck, have fun._ She actually managed to laugh mentally at the joke Willow made.

She knew, no matter what happened in this battle... she will not be facing it alone - not for one second.

* * *

"Lu, I could use some help over here!"

The battle had begun without any warning. Tristana had no choice but to attack. Just this morning she had received the news of the assault coming - and she had rushed to the Institute Of War - more out of concern for her lover rather than the League's demands. She breathed a sigh of relief as Lulu's magic flowed through her veins, instantly empowering the cannonballs she used, making them shoot faster than normal and incinerating every dark creature it touched.

"You can always count on me, Trist! Watch this!"

The sorceress herself was dispelling a flock of ravens with a few swings of her staff. Her erratic magic had actually proved to be pretty helpful against the dark army that Hecarim and Nocturne had brought with them. The black birds fell limp to the ground as she and Pix fired purple bolts all about the place. Just as she blasted a wolf away from her side, she saw a mutt falling from the rocks behind her, an iced arrow embedded in its eye. On top of a stone ledge was Ashe, sending her arrows precisely into the beasts' eyes. Somewhere above her soared the cryopheonix Anivia, making sure the sky near them was clear of any creatures that flew in the air.

However, one of the archer's attacks seemed to have little effect on a particularly large leopard. Its dark fangs dripped with their black venom and it looked like it was ready to pounce at any moment. Sure enough, when Ashe was distracted with shooting down some birds, the predator leaped, seemingly knowing that she was unaware that she had not taken down the vicious cat. Even if Anivia had noticed it, she would not have been fast enough to lend her aid anyway.

But Tristana was.

The purple yordle fired herself into the air, sending a round going straight for the attacking leopard immediately after once she was airborne. The archer was surprised by her sudden reaction that one of her shots missed and fell harmlessly to the ground beneath them. Tristana's own shot crashed into the stones somewhere far away behind them, causing part of them to crumble and fall.

She herself would have suffered a nasty fall too, if it wasn't for a certain blue ice phoenix that swept beneath her and carried her back to the ground. Anivia gave the gunner a grateful look after she had settled herself properly. "That was for Ashe's life. Thank you, for saving her." From the tone of the icy bird's voice, Tristana knew instantly that there was more between the two than friendship. She could see it from Anivia's otherwise cold and emotionless eyes, the way she glanced back at Ashe and almost smiled.

"Good luck," she said to Anivia before she took off for the skies again.

She quickly found herself being tackled by a certain purple yordle once she returned her attention to what was she doing. "Trist! Be careful or you're gonna scare the living daylight out of me!" Lulu's voice sounded so adorable, even when she was concerned. And that was what Tristana loved about her.

"Alright, Lu." She returned the embrace, enjoying the comfort that her presence was giving her. No matter where she was, Lulu will always be around for her support. And she swore she would be there for her too, every time.

A loud roar interrupted them from above as they lifted their heads to see two dragons grappling in mid-air, one being Shyvana in her dragon form. The other dragon was black all over, with powerful fangs just like the rest of the creatures, capable of spitting venom as far as she knew. A roaring blast of flame shot from Shyvana's open jaws, the heat almost searing both of them standing right underneath it. The black dragon returned fire, but instead of orange-red flames, dark purple flames scorched the half-dragon's scales, and she gave a roar of pain in response. The attack had left her burnt in several places, whereas her own flames had barely damaged the beast.

Tristana felt her shots firing into the beast above her before she even knew what she was doing. Lulu joined in her assault as well, successfully distracting the dragon long enough for Shyvana to regain her strength and drag the beast down to the ground with a loud crash. The tremor had knocked both yordles off their feet. A bright flash of light focused onto the dragon before a blinding ray erupted into flames and turned the creature into nothing but black particles in the air. When they had recovered from the blast, all they could see was Lux standing nearby the injured Shyvana, alongside with her fellow Demacians as the healer Soraka offered her help. As the celestial healer worked her magic, she knew that it had been the light mage who had been responsible for that sudden flare.

Another blast of purple flames shattered the rocks on the ledge behind them. Another dragon was on its way.

The heat radiating from the purple flames were unnatural - in such a way that Tristana felt that it may do more than just burn things. As if the dragon knew her thoughts, it opened its mouth and almost covered the entire length of the sands in flames. The feeling it gave off blinded her for a moment as she lost her balance and fell, the heat almost too much. It was difficult to open her eyes - but she managed to see Lulu trying to get both herself and Tristana out of the way. At least, she was alright.

The vicious animals were somehow unaffected by the flames as they leaped through the roaring fire, snarling and spitting. A wave of magic flowed through her, clearing her vision instantly. Lulu grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away before a few hyenas crashed down on the ground where they had just been seconds ago. Those powerful jaws would have crushed them if they had not gotten out of the way.

On the other side of the beach, the Noxians were having their own time with the beasts. Cassiopeia was rapidly deflecting a large snake's venom with her own, trying hard to focus it into stone before it sprayed its acidic liquid onto her own face. Katarina's daggers spun around the creatures, mostly as a distraction, even though she managed to really sliced some of their stomachs open, while the two brothers Darius and Draven cut down any foolish creature that leapt at them.

The way that the Du Coteau sisters were fighting - the way they were subtly but constantly watching out for each other - proved just how much they cared about their own family. _Even cold-blooded Noxians care for the people they love,_ she thought.

Tristana got her cannon ready to fire again as soon as she regained her composure. The flames were still burning brightly - but they were no longer in range for its effects. Every dark creature that leapt through the wall of purple fire had that eerie glow cast upon their black skins. From somewhere in the thicket of trees near the rock ledge, Maokai and Zyra emerged from the canopy, black rodents clinging to the Twisted Treant's body. The plant mage was trying her best to strangle those creatures off the nature spirit with her vines, and just before the dragon above them set the rest of the trees on fire, both Rengar and Nidalee leapt out of the burning foliage, the Pridestalker's skin slightly scorched by the flames. With the dragon's attention temporarily elsewhere, which was mainly on the rock ledge right beside the burning trees, Nidalee morphed into her human form and healed the hunter with a surge of primal magic, spearing another squirrel in the eye as she did so while Rengar slashed a tiger's throat that was attempting to pounce on Nidalee. She high-fived Rengar immediately after that, sharing a look that said thank you and much more than the eye could see.

The rocks behind them shuddered violently again as the dragon shot another fireball at it. Anivia only barely managed to carry Ashe out of the way of the crumbling rocks before the ledge she was previously perched on fell of with a large crack as well. Tristana had a horrible feeling that the whole thing might eventually collapse on all of them. Lulu must have thought of the same thing, as she said, "Better not get too close to those," before urging her away from the ledge.

A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, hitting the dragon straight in the face - Kennen, she realized, the only yordle in the Kinkou Order that had such control over electricity. It was then she realized that there was someone else familiar perched on the rocks, just at the right angle to send a poison dart into the dragon's eye. As Teemo joined in Ashe in shooting down the aerial creatures, a certain fishy trickster was leaping cautiously but skillfully on the rocks touching the dark water, slamming away any piranha or tiny sharks that happened to have leapt out to snap at them with his trident.

Tristana aimed at the dragon's mouth at a chance for a clear shot into its mouth as it breathed fire, but instead of firing a cannonball as she expected - a bright purple beam shot out and she was caught by surprise. She fell back due to the sudden jerk of the cannon, unused to such a powerful blast, but the beam seemed to have incinerated any creatures caught in it, and the dragon had turned into black dust in the air.

"Lu!" She yelled over all the noise. "Try to warn me next time before you do it, okay?"

"Sorry Trist!" She grinned. It was her playfulness and warm personality that had captured Tristana's heart forever. "I couldn't use such a strong spell twice in a row anyway, so you're safe now. Can't say it didn't help, right?"

"Well... yeah." The gunner joined in her lover's laugh before they quickly shared a kiss. Even among the chaos, Tristana could feel the strength Lulu was giving her by just having the sorceress by her side. She knew, Lulu was devoted to protecting her from harm, and she felt at place, knowing that. That meant she was going to do everything for her lover's sake as well.

"It doesn't seem like we are losing very badly either. I don't know why they made such a big deal out of this."

Tristana smiled. "That's because we have love, remember? They said, love is the key to exploiting these creatures' weaknesses."

And indeed, it was true. Not just from Tristana and Lulu... when she looked around, almost all of the League's champions were not alone. Be it the love between couples, close friends or even just an act of pure kindness... the champions were working together. For once, there was no enemies among each other. Now, they stand united against a mutual threat, and all of them were protecting the world from disaster... together.

As the battle raged on in front of them, Tristana had a positive feeling that they were winning no matter what, due to the love they now carried along with them. Because of this, her attacks grew more relentless and precise, making tiny explosions out of every single creature she blasted away. The birds that threatened to peck out their eyes were shot down by Ashe and Teemo, while any that still survived their onslaught of projectiles were burnt to ashes by Shyvana's flames. With her fire's help, Maokai had freed himself from the gruesome rodents that were biting his woody skin off before he and Zyra both disappeared among a tangle of vines the plant mage had summoned, twisting and strangling any wild creature that happened to be caught in it before dissipating.

A sharp screech came out from above, and this time it wasn't unfamiliar: a Demacian ranger carried by an eagle, shooting down any other hostile creature that was leaping at Valor. The crows that were attacking them were just minor nuisances - the real threat was following closely behind. A large, long serpent with jet black scales moved through the air, not unlike the Baron Nashor - but way more sinister. Its spiked tail swung and the remaining rock cliff was shattered as it came into contact. The impact shook the earth and knocked Tristana off her balance. The serpent screeched and shot out some of the spikes, which flew in random directions and lodged into whatever they hit. Unluckily, one had managed to find itself in Valor's wing, and one other flew for Anivia - but was quickly intercepted by Ashe who was standing nearby. The rest of it embedded into the rocks and fell as the serpent knocked down more of the rocks and causing them to crumble.

Anivia let out a shrill cry of dismay and anger as the venomous projectile weakened her partner and drained away her strength. In her fury she had summoned a small storm, driving all the crows and ravens into a disordered frenzy while getting dragged to the ground by projectiles of ice that rained from the sky. Valor was falling to the ground as his wing was injured and carried Quinn along with him.

Just as she thought the ranger was going to hit the ground hard, another hooded figure leapt out of the shadows and grabbed Quinn midair while landing on a ledge, ensuring her safety. A quick healing spell from Soraka fixed the wounded eagle and got him going again. The Starchild was probably having quite a time dealing with so much of attention, as she had little aggression of her own. Tristana almost got caught by a poisonous spike herself before a magical barrier blocked off the projectile and it fell harmlessly to the ground. Talon and Quinn had regained their composure by the time the serpent was already firing a second wave of spikes, wildly dodging the dangerous projectiles and trying to stay out of reach of its deadly tail.

"Trist!" Lulu yelled as the rocks crashed down from the cliff, carrying both Anivia and the injured Ashe down, as well as Quinn and Talon who was quickly caught by Valor. Before Soraka could cast another healing spell on the archer, a large rock crashed down right on top of her, the celestial healer only managing to evade it at the last second but still getting knocked off balance by the impact. Tristana fired herself away from the debris with her rocket immediately as the remaining of the cliff edge came down, before realizing, too late, that she couldn't save Lulu at all, and that she was still trapped underneath the falling rocks...

"NO!" She yelled before the rocks collapsed in a cloud of dust, blinding her completely and giving the serpent an advantage. Another cluster of spikes shot from its tail, this time catching the Starchild herself, now caught underneath a rock. The wind blew and sent the ashes of the fallen creatures into the air along with the sandy dust that still hung after the collapse, making her eyes sting with pain.

 _Tristana! You can do anything to save Lulu and the others caught beneath the rocks. Your attacks cannot harm our allies. Our magic has prevented it, just like in the League. Go!_

Her summoner's voice snapped her out of the haze she was in, sending her into action immediately. A blast from her cannon immediately sent more of the rocks exploding, the sharp shards flying all over the place. With part of the cliff now gone, the battle was moving further into land, away from the cursed waters.

Tristana wasted no time in continuing to blow the debris apart with her shots, the sharp pieces of rock now sending the surrounding champions away. Anivia used her wings to shield Ashe from all the projectiles before flying away to a safer place, presumably far away from where the fallen rocks were.

As more and more of the rocks were cleared away, she found out that other champions that gotten themselves trapped during the rockfall were busy getting themselves out as well. She caught sight of Riven, who had not been noticed until now, offering a hand to Irelia, who gave her a wary look but accepted her help. Fizz was searching frantically for Teemo among the crushed rocks, managing to find the unconcious yordle and carrying him out of the mess after another major blast from her cannon.

Tristana's heart skipped a beat as she finally saw Lulu, being carried out of the mess by a certain Frejlordian. She cleared away the final pile of rocks still trapping a few champions within before rushing over to Braum and holding the purple yordle's hands in her own. Tears of relief came into her eyes as she felt her breathing, despite being unconcious. "Thank you... thank you so much..." She found it hard to form words as Braum only gave a small chuckle in response and said, "You tiny creatures really need to be more careful next time!"

But there was no time for the duo to rejoice at all. Another poisonous spike was barely intercepted by Braum's shield. Tristana held Lulu protectively against her this time. She was not letting her guard down again. She wouldn't let any of these creatures hurt her other half again.

Worst of all, the rest of the creatures were coming while the projectiles fired as a major distraction. She closed her eyes in dismay. Maybe the thought of winning the fight was completely absurd. Hecarim and Nocturne never even showed themselves. The serpent gave a particularly huge roar before raining down the venomous spikes onto the ground.

This time, one managed to hit Tristana on her side. Her grip on Lulu instantly loosened before she felt a bright pain go through the part of the body where she'd been stabbed. Through her blurred vision, she managed to see the black venom spreading through the wound. She didn't even have the strength to scream in pain.

 _I failed her._ The realization came abruptly as her strength slowly faded. Soon, she'll collapse, just as unconcious as her lover was, and the rest of the attacks will finish them both off.

 _At least, if I'm dying, I'm together with her._ Tristana closed her eyes as the world around her started to dissolve. The approaching wave of wild animals would soon end them...

 _Well they said, we ride together, we die together, after all._

At least, she would be holding Lulu forever. She promised she wouldn't fear, even at this moment.

She waited for a flash of pain to take her away from this world...

... but the pain never came.

 _What..._

Slowly, she opened her eyes and found that her wounds had been healed by a familiar stream of water...

...and a familiar ripping sound was heard.

Slowly, she lifted her gaze and saw the creatures leaping in midair dissipating into black clouds of smoke...

...and the two soul-bound lovers taking on the battle.

* * *

At the same time the battle was raging on, Nocturne's afflicting darkness was taking over the world.

 _Finally, they've appeared.  
_

Still somewhere in the distance, Hecarim and Nocturne watched as the duo entered the fray and slayed their army of creatures.

Despite them looking like an unorthodox pairing... they had proven to be extremely deadly. None of their creatures could best an otherworldly being's speed and accuracy. Even if they could outnumber them and take on the others, Nami would keep them busy, working as a long enough distraction for the other champions to finish them off as well. Even if the creatures somehow got a lucky shot in, she had all the healing and disruption that Kalista couldn't provide herself. The yordle Tristana had almost fallen to the serpent, but was saved by a crucially timed heal.

"They turn out to be more trouble than we are expecting," Nocturne growled.

"Is it time for us to strike, then?"

"It is."

"We'll get them both. They need to be separated, or it is impossible to take them on one by one."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Those bitches aren't the only ones who know distraction." He grinned evilly.

"We can't waste any more time, now that we still got defenses." Hecarim readied his weapon. He would end his enemy's life - or afterlife, whatever - today.

After that, he would finally find peace.

"I can't wait to finally get my hands on her again... this time I'll have my fun destroying her." Nocturne's icy blue eyes gleamed with a predatory light.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to end her, as well." _And I know, she'll put up a good fight. Exactly what I want. Before I end her for good, that is._

"Let's not wait any longer," the creature of nightmares lifted into the air once more. "I'm more than ready for this."

Hecarim got his hooves ready to charge before replying with a smile, "Me too."

 _Oh, you two lovebirds better watch out. We're really coming for you this time..._

* * *

The seemingly deadly onslaught showed to be no threat once they joined the fight.

As she tended to Tristana's wounds, making sure she removed the venom completely before gently extracting the spike, her partner kept the entire wave of creatures busy.

And - holy, weren't her attacks relentless. No creature could match her soulmate's speed and accuracy. As soon as any creature leapt into the air, Kalista made quick work of them until they were nothing but black dust or wisps of smoke. If any of them managed to get past... she'll immediately be right beside her, healing her and making sure she was out of harm.

Of course she would. She was her support, her eternal guardian, and most importantly, her one and only soulmate.

She knew Kalista was defending her without realizing it as well.

Nami looked at her partner again... and she smiled. She just couldn't ever stop the feeling of warmth creeping into her whole body whenever she looked at her. And the way how Kalista constantly worried over her and protected her... she found it not only more than reassuring, but also realized that her partner looked rather cute at times.

 _Of course I do. I love her more than I realize that I do._ Nami thought to herself, making sure the message wasn't sent to Tom. She wanted nothing more than them to end this battle, and she can go back to all the times where they've spent the night together, the feeling of her soulmate's skin against her own... just anything to feel that wonderful touch of hers again.

 _But first, we have a major problem to take care of. Well, two problems, actually._

Which reminded her of something. They haven't actually seen Hecarim and Nocturne yet. What were the two planning? They weren't exactly winning... but they were not doing anything about it themselves either.

 _Or is this some clever trap set up by both of them? To catch off only a few targets while the others are unsuspecting and distracted?_ But if they ultimately choose to do so, who would they go for?

 _Kalista and me... of course._ The realization came abruptly. Hecarim must have not been happy when he had found out that both Kalista and her soulmate have lived... and Nocturne would gladly finish what he had started.

A blast of energy incinerated a large rock somewhere behind them, and she realized that Karma had came to the battle as well, using her magic to blast away a rock that was holding a certain celestial healer in place. Without realizing it, Nami rushed over to her aid. If she had not noticed the poisonous spike in one of her legs and removed it immediately... she might not have survived. Nami's healing powers were almost as strong as Soraka's, except for the fact that she can't use it so frequently without draining her energy.

As Soraka regained enough consciousness to speak, she weakly held out something glowing faintly under the rock shards. "You really should stop forgetting about this every time you leave," the healer said with a small smile. Nami gasped with surprise... and a wave of guilt.

 _She managed to keep it safe... all the while she has been trapped under this rock? All the while when she was enduring all the pain..._

"Thanks. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have burdened you," she said regretfully, gently taking the moonstone from her hands.

"It's okay, Nami. Don't use all of your magic on me. You'll need it later."

"I will be careful, I promise."

When her magic had successfully removed all of the venom from her body, Nami gently carried Soraka and passed her on to Karma. She couldn't use all of her energy on healing her completely - there were still many scratches and bruises that she couldn't tend to, but her innate powers would keep her alive and alright. Karma nodded in understanding and took the injured healer to a safer place. Soraka was right. She knew she needed to conserve her energy to face Hecarim and Nocturne later.

Most importantly, she had to protect her soulmate. Kalista was powerful in her own ways, but they were only unstoppable if she were around to provide her the assistance needed. And Nami knew that she understood it, too.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't react immediately as the sky suddenly turned dark. Well, the whole world turned dark, actually.

 _Oh, shit._ It was all Nami could think as the creature of darkness dashed past the other champions, the icy blue eyes seemingly glaring into her soul as he charged for them.

In fact, he was coming _right at her._

* * *

Kalista leapt aside out of pure surprise - and shock, as Nami she only managed to evade the surprise attack at the last possible moment. The living nightmare crashed into the remaining rock cliff behind them. She sighed in relief, thinking that the temporary advantage they had was over...

... before the whole ground started to shake violently.

 _Wait... Nocturne couldn't be that strong._

Something told her that it wasn't the blow that had connected which made the ground shake.

And before she even had a chance to right herself to prevent herself from losing her balance, a terrible groaning sound came from behind, and she instantly knew what was going to happen next. She realized, with horror, that her lover was still right in a spot where she would be crushed by the rocks that were about to fall.

She opened her mouth to call her lover's name, but the sound never came as another spectral figure leapt at her, carrying her straight into a crash just as the entire cliff of rocks collapsed on top of them.

The last thing she saw before falling straight into the darkness with her eternal enemy upon her was a swirl of darkness carrying her soulmate away.

* * *

 **It's the end of a very, very long action scene...  
**

 **Sorry for disappearing for SO LONG. I've rewritten a few earlier chapters, so you may check it out again. (You all might have forgotten the storyline anyway, after such a long wait) I didn't make any change to the plot, only fixed some errors here and there to make a few things more detailed and smooth.**

 **Spoiler alert: The next chapter will have a heart-stopping moment.**

 **See you all next time and peace out!**

 **~The legendary Frosty who isn't dead (jk)**


End file.
